Monster High's Monstatrix
by Cloud4012
Summary: Drake Rogers was your average human except for one thing his best friend was a vampire and when a watch with the power to turn him into 16 different aliens appears Drake and the Ghoul Squad will find themselves on many adventures around and out of this world. OC x Harem.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: My Best Friend's a Vampire**

 **Hey everyone I'm here with a new story. A Ben 10 x Monster High crossover. Now before you ask this is an OC story and it takes place during the reboot series. I always felt that series had lots of potential and could be something really great. So I thought if I combined it with something like Ben 10 I could really bring it out. Hope you like it. Please Review and Enjoy.**

Normal is relative. Normal is about how you feel not how you look or what you do. Normal is different for everyone.

So how did a human with a watch that transforms him into aliens wind up going to a school for monsters? Let's go back to when it all started that shall we?

It was early in the morning as the sun was rising in the air on a room when suddenly an alarm on a cellphone goes off.

"Ugh." A male voice groans as he slams his hand on the snooze button. Picking himself out of bed was a teenage boy with medium length blue hair and brown eyes, this was Drake Rogers. "Why did I choose that noise to wake up to?"

"Drake! Come on down and get ready for school!" A female voice calls out.

"Okay mom." Drake said before climbing out of bed.

Going to his closet Drake puts on a dark green t-shirt, jeans a blue jacket and put a pair of headphones around his neck.

Making his way down he saw a woman with blue hair in a ponytail and a man with brown hair reading the newspaper, these were Seth and Mary Rogers, Drake's parents.

"Morning mom, morning dad." Drake yawns sitting down.

"Morning Drake." Mary said handing him a bowl of cereal.

"So Drake, got any plans for the weekend? Today is Friday." Seth asks.

"I don't know might just go on my computer and do some stuff." Drake shrugs causing his parents to look at each other in worry.

"Drake, your mother and I are getting concerned. I mean don't you think you should be out making friends instead of just spending all your time in your room?" He asks.

'Oh no not this again.' Drake thought as he rolled his eyes. "Look Dad, I appreciate it but I'm fine when I meet the right friends I promise I'll hang out with them, but right now I just haven't found them yet."

"Drake, please just at least try." Mary said.

"Alright fine, I'll try to make a friend. Happy?" Drake asks.

"That's all we ask." She smiles.

"Well I'm off." Drake said grabbing his backpack and heading out the door. Little did he know he would make a friend no one expected.

* * *

That night on the other side of town at an old mansion a large purple spider almost the size of a puppy opened the front door and looked around to see if the coast was clear before nodding. The door opens further to reveal a girl with pink skin, hearts on her cheek, black hair with pink highlights and a pink top and skirt. This was Draculaura.

"Thanks, Webby. I promise once I get Tash's new album I'll be right back." She said as she snuck out of the castle and made her way into town. 'I hope dad doesn't find out.'

* * *

Sitting at a café Drake was typing on his laptop drinking a hot chocolate. Looking up he saw multiple teens his age talking, laughing and having a good time.

'They make having friends look easy, well here goes.' Drake stands up and walks over. "Uh hey there."

"Oh hey glad you came over." A girl said.

"Really?" Drake said surprised.

"Yeah." She reaches over and hands him a coffee cup. "I could use a refill."

"Uh I don't work here." Drake said handing it back to her.

"Oh…well then do you mind we're trying to talk." A guy said.

Narrowing his eyes Drake walks back to his table, grabs his laptop and storms out of the café.

"I don't know why I waste my time with all this." Drake growls as he passes by the music store. Turning a corner, a figure runs into him knocking him to the ground.

"Hey watch where you're—huh?" Drake looks to see Draculaura was on the ground in front of him.

"Ow, sorry." She said when both of them look at each other and when Drake notices her gleaming fangs both their eyes widen.

"Human! / Vampire!" Both of them said in fear as they backed away.

"Please, please don't drink my blood." Drake panics.

"Drink blood? Gross! Why would I do something like that?" Draculaura panics surprising him.

"Wait. Aren't you a Vampire? Isn't that your thing?" Drake asks curiously.

"Ew! That stuff is nasty I don't want even want to look at it!" Draculaura panics.

Drake stands up and walks towards her, but that only scared Draculaura causing her to back away down an alley.

"Please, please don't hurt me. If my dad finds out I snuck out and ran into a human he'd kill me." She said in fear bumping into a garbage can.

Drake stops in his tracks and smirks. "Yeah I don't listen that well to my parents either." Draculaura looks at him curiously. "I mean they're all about rules, rules, rules and do what I say. It's so annoying."

Draculaura giggles at that. "Oh I know that feeling."

"So, what are you doing here anyway?" Drake asks.

"I just wanted to get Tash's new album." Draculaura said pointing to the music store next to them.

"Oh I know here, she's a great singer." Drake nods.

"I know right! She's totally clawsome!" Draculaura said causing Luke to chuckle.

"Wow you are not like the monsters I read about in books and in the movies." Drake said.

"Uh yeah because I'm the real thing." She said standing up.

"Alright, alright, look how about a peace offering. How about I help you get your Album and then we try to figure this out? Deal?" He offers.

Draculaura pauses on one hand her father always told her to stay away from humans, but she really wanted that album.

"Alright deal." She nods.

* * *

A half hour later Draculaura was holding Tash's new album with a big smile on her face. "Ha ha! Best night ever!"

"Wow I've never seen a happy Vampire before. The ones in the movies are so dull and boring." Drake smirks.

"Like I said I'm real. My name's Draculaura."

"I'm Drake."

"You know Drake you're pretty different from most humans as well. How many humans go in and buy a CD for a vampire?" Draculaura asks.

"The same one who has seen every Monster movie ever made." He smirks causing Draculaura to giggle.

"Okay you know why I'm out, but why were you out at night?" Draculaura asks.

"My parents encouraged me to go out and try to make friends, but I'm not very good at that." Drake admits.

"Well I don't think so." Drake turns to her. "Come on we're friends, aren't we?"

"Yeah…I guess we are." Drake smiles as they entered the forest.

"Well I better get going Drake. I hope we can hang out again sometime." Draculaura said.

"You bet." He nods as she walks off.

'You know for a vampire she was actually really nice and…kinda cute.' Drake thought as he walked away.

Arriving back at his house Drake walks in to see his parents on the couch watching a movie.

"So, how did it go?" Seth asks.

"Not so bad actually." Drake said walking to the stairs.

"You make any friends?" Mary asks.

"Yeah…I did." Drake said as a smile forms on his face as he walks up the stairs to his room.

Laying down on his bed Drake looks out his window towards the forest. "Hope I can see you soon Draculaura."

At Draculaura's place Draculaura put in Tash's new single and was dancing to it when she looks out her window towards the town.

"See you later Drake." She smiles.


	2. Not Impossible, Just Challenging

**Chapter 2: Not Impossible, Just Challenging**

 **Hey everyone I'm back. Wow I am amazed how many people were interested in this story, it inspired me to keep writing until I got this chapter finished. I've been getting a lot of good ideas for this story and I hope you'll like it. Please Review and Enjoy.**

It had been a month since Drake and Draculaura had become friends and they hung out almost everyday since then, at first Drake was surprised to see a Vampire out in the sun, but Draculaura told him that it was just another lie made up by the movies.

"Okay so what about Garlic? Is that poison to you guys?" Drake asks as he and Draculaura were sitting on a log talking.

"No, just allergic. Can't eat that stuff." Draculaura said.

"Alright what about turning into a bat?" Drake asks.

"I'm still working on it my dad is taking me out to practice flying tonight." Draculaura said.

"Okay what about Wooden Stake through the heart?" Drake asks.

"Uh who wouldn't die from that?" Draculaura rolls her eyes.

"Good point. Wow so your dad is the real Count Dracula." Drake said.

"Yeah he's a good dad, but he's really old school. Not very trusting towards others." Draculaura said.

"So I guess I won't be visiting your house anytime soon." Drake sighs.

"Sorry." She apologizes.

"It's cool, I like that we hang out like this." Drake smiles.

"Me too Drake, you're the first friend I've had in ages. Hey maybe next time you can meet Webby?" Draculaura said.

"Is he friendly?" Drake asks.

"Very." She said. "Well you now know about my family, tell me about yours."

"Well my parents are teachers." Drake said as they continued talking but little did they know a battle was taking place right above Earth in middle of space. A large red ship was attacking a smaller blue ship.

"Prepare to fire." A sinister voice from the large ship said. Stepping out of the shadows was a large grey alien with what looked like an octopus for a head in black armor. This was Vilgax. "Let nothing leave that ship. I must have the Omnitrix." He orders.

* * *

As night came Drake and Draculaura said their goodbyes. At Draculaura's house she was listening to her music with headphones on when a man with white hair and glasses floated outside her window and knocked on her window. This was Count Dracula, her father.

"Draculaura?" He said knocking on her window again, but she was too into her song until Webby stood in front of her and points to the window.

Turning her head, she saw Dracula opening the window. "Draculaura are you ready?"

"Hey dad!" She said taking off her headphones. "Oh right, it's tonight. I can do this." She said taking a deep breath as she made her way to the roof.

"You know maybe we can do this another time, when you're more comfortable." Dracula said.

"I'm perfectly comfortable now dad." Draculaura said.

"I'm just saying. Now remember, you can never be too cautious. The outside world is dangerous. It's filled with…humans!" Dracula said all scary like.

"Oh no! Not the humans!" Draculaura mocks.

"This is no laughing matter, they may look innocent enough, but humans are one of the most dangerous species on earth." He said.

'Oh please Drake isn't scary at all.' Draculaura thought.

"It's essential that you never let one see you. They're just not ready to accept us." Dracula said.

"Dad you don't know that, I bet if you saw a human you would change your mind." Draculaura said.

"Promise me, Vamp's honor." He said.

"Ugh I promise. Now if you don't mind…" Draculaura stretches and starts running before jumping into the air turning into a bat but ends up crashing onto a roof turning back into her vampire form.

"Not all vampires get the bat transformation on their first try. Second time's the charm." Dracula said as Draculaura got up and ran to the edge transforming into a bat again. "That's my gho—"

He was stopped as Dracularua transformed back to normal and hit the roof causing him to wince.

"It's okay. I got this. So close. Maybe not." Draculaura said as she crashed into the roof again and again. Just before she hit the ground Dracula transforms into a bat and catches her bringing her back up to the roof.

"Ugh I can't do this. It's impossible!" Draculaura groans.

"Not impossible, just challenging. Come on. Let's try it together." Dracula said as he jumped off the roof and transformed into a bat. Draculaura takes a deep breath and jumps off the roof transforming into a bat a third time.

Flapping her wings as hard as she could Draculaura was finally able to stay up in the air causing her to smile widely.

"Hey. I did it!" She cheers flying up into the air as Dracula smiles.

"That's my ghoul." He said holding back the tears as he flew after her.

* * *

Up in space the battle was getting intense as the blue ship was hit again.

"Thruster systems disabled."

"Prepare to board. I want the Omnitrix now." Vilgax orders.

As Vilgax was about to board the blue ship retaliates and fires a powerful blast creating a big flash of light allowing a purple beam a chance to shoot out and heads towards Earth before the ship was boarded by Vilgax.

* * *

On the outskirts of town Drake was walking past an old power plant as he made his way home.

"I hope Draculaura does well it would be cool to see her flying through the air." Drake said when he noticed something shining in the sky above. "Whoa a Shooting Star." Suddenly the star turns towards Drake causing him to panic as he runs out of the way before it crashes into the ground creating a large crater.

Up in the skies Draculaura and her dad were flying through the air when they heard the crash.

"What was that?" Draculaura asks.

"It came from over there." Dracula points causing Draculaura to gasp.

'That's where Drake went.' She thought as she quickly flew towards the crash site.

"Draculaura stop!" He said flying after her.

Drake walks up to the crater and tries to figure out what just crashed.

"Looks like a satellite." Drake said when rocks under him crumbled causing Drake to fall and land near the container. When it opens Drake sees a blue watch lying inside. "A watch? What's a watch doing in outer space?" Drake reaches out to grab when the watch jumps at him and latches onto his left arm. "Ah! Get it off! Get off me!" Drake said freaking out trying to rip it off.

Up in the air Draculaura was closing in on the old power plant when Dracula flew in front of her. "Draculaura stop!"

"But dad!"

"What if a human sees you? You could be a trouble, humans are dangerous creatures." Dracula reminds her.

"Not all of them." Draculaura said causing her father to gasp. "I've wanted to tell for awhile. About a month ago I met someone his name his Drake."

"YOU MET A HUMAN?!" Dracula said outraged.

"But dad it's not what you think, he's not like those from back then he's really nice." Draculaura said.

"My number 1 rule and you broke it. How could you?" Dracula asks.

"I'm sorry, but right now my friend could be in trouble and he might need my help." Draculaura said flying past her father.

"She is in so much trouble when this is over." Dracula said as he flew after her.

Back with Drake he was doing everything he could to pry the watch off him, but nothing was working.

Slumping in defeat he touches the watch and suddenly it activated. "Huh?" From it an image of a strange creature appeared. Reaching down Drake touches it and from it a bright blue flash appears as he transforms into a large plant humanioid creature with hair that resembled flames and on his chest was a blue and black hourglass.

Drake lets out a scream of fear as he examined his body. "What happened to me?!" He screams when Draculaura changes out of her bat mode to see the creature running around.

"What kind of Monster is that?" She asks curiously when Drake turns to her.

"Draculaura! Oh man am I glad to see you!" He said running over scaring her. "Now I know this looks weird but please don't freak out."

"Stay away from my daughter!" Drake looks up to see Dracula jump in and deliver a kick to his face knocking to the ground.

"Dad!"

"Wait! Wait! Wait! I come in peace! Draculaura it's me your best friend! When we met I bought you that Tash album!" Drake said as Dracula was about to attack him again.

"Wait dad!" Draculaura said running in front of him.

"Draculaura what are you doing?" Dracula asks as she approaches Drake.

"Drake? Is that you?" Draculaura asks surprising her father. "What happened to you?"

"Well I was walking home when this meteor fell from the sky. Only it wasn't a meteor but a watch, I tried to get it off, but it was stuck to my wrist. Next thing I know I'm this weird thing." Drake said waving his arms when suddenly a fireball appears in his hands causing Draculaura and her father to jump back in shock.

"Dad we have to get him out of here, what if someone sees him?" Draculaura said.

Dracula looks at her daughter and Drake and sighs. "Alright follow us." He said as he and Draculaura turned into bats.

As they walked away none of them noticed a figure with blue and green eyes in the window of the power plant had seen the whole thing.

* * *

Up above them in space the blue ship was destroyed and Vilgax's ship was damaged.

In the medical room the remains of Vilgax's body was inside. He had lost both his legs and an arm.

"What do you mean it's not there? This battle nearly cost me my life and you say the Omnitrix is no longer on board the transport." Vilgax said enraged.

"Sensors indicate one of the crew members on board escaped to the planet below." A minion said.

"Find it…bring it back to me." Vilgax said as a shadowy figure left the room.

* * *

At Draculaura's house tensions were high as Dracula and Draculaura were looking at Drake's new form.

"So uh Drake my daughter says you're a human." Dracula narrows his eyes.

"Yes sir, she's my best friend." Drake said.

"How do I know this isn't a trick, you could just be pretending." He said when Webby crawls down towards Drake.

"Is this Webby?" Drake asks as Draculaura nods. "Hey there little guy." Drake said petting him.

"So, this watch just jumped onto your wrist and changed you into a monster?" Draculaura asks.

"I swear that's what happened." Drake said.

"I've never heard of such a thing." Dracula said when he notices Drake staring at him. "Is there something you'd like to say?"

"Sorry it's just wow. You're the real Count Dracula bleh, bleh, bleh." Drake said causing Draculaura to giggle.

"I have never said that in my life." Dracula narrows his eyes.

"But seriously what am I gonna do? How am I gonna explain this to my mom and dad?" Drake asks when a beeping goes off on his hourglass and turns him back into his human form.

Draculaura and her dad look in shock to see the real Drake standing in front of them. "I'm me again." He smiles.

"Well that's a relief." Draculaura smiles.

Meanwhile in space a figure shot out of Vilgax's ship towards the crash site, expanding in size a large black robot with glowing red eyes looked at the container containing the Omnitrix and destroys it. Firing two discs off his shoulder they turn into two small robots who fly ahead and scan the area.

"Alright Drake, I have one more question for you. Why is it that you even became friends with my daughter in the first place?" Dracula asks.

Drake sits down and sighs. "Because making friends was never easy for me, I was always an outcast. I mean I'm not that cool, I'm average when it comes to school, I just didn't feel like I really had a real friend until I met Draculaura." Drake said causing her to smile.

Dracula stands up and walks over to him causing both him, Draculaura and Webby to have panicked looks on their faces before a smile forms on Dracula's face. "If only humans back then we're more like you."

The three of them smile. "So Drake and I can still be friend?" Draculaura asks.

"I don't see the harm, but we need to figure out how you can turn into monsters." Dracula said.

"Agreed." Drake nods.

"I'll make some fresh bat tea." Dracula said.

"Yeah and I better call my parents." Drake said when they heard a ringing and knocking sound surprising Dracula and Draculaura as they ran to it.

"Someone's at the door?" Draculaura asks.

"No one's rung that bell for 150 years." Dracula said.

"Hey, I know you're in there." A female voice said.

"No one saw you two, right?" Dracula asks.

"I don't think so." Drake said.

"Of course not I—"

"I saw you today I saw you and that boy change forms." She said causing Drake and Draculaura to panic while Dracula glares.

"Oops." Drake said.

"You can open up. I'm one of you." She said as Draculaura looks through the eye hole and gasps.

"What are you doing?" Dracula asks as she opened the door.

"She's one of us!" She smiles as they see a girl with green skin, stitches and she was holding her left hand right hand.

"Whoa." Drake said in shock.

* * *

Inside Drake was on the phone with his parents.

"I know it's late mom and I promise I'll be home soon." Drake said as Dracula was taking in their new house guests.

"Alright Drake but be careful." She said as Drake hung up.

"Bat tea?" Dracula offers their guests.

"Thanks Mr. D. It's really nice of you to let me stay here." She said causing Dracula to glare at his daughter.

"She can share my bedroom." Draculaura said excited.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa let's just pump the proverbial breaks here for a minute. I haven't seen another monster in decades, we still don't know who she is or where she came from." Dracula said.

"I'm Frankie, my pops is Frankenstein." She said striking a pose like Frankenstein. "After the Great Fright Flight he went into hiding like everyone else. It gets lonely all by yourself." Frankie sighs.

"Tell me about, I was lucky when I met Drake." Draculaura said as he walked over. "Please dad."

"I let you have the human not to mention Webby." Dracula said.

"He's a spider dad." She said.

"My answer is final." Dracula said as Draculaura gave the puppy dog pout. "That's not going to work with me." He said when Frankie joins in. "Enough! Okay she can stay!" Dracula said cracking.

Making their way up to Draculaura's room she, Frankie and Drake laid on top the roof.

"So wait this watch turned you into that monster earlier?" Frankie asks as Drake was examining it.

"Yeah, but I can't seem to get it off." Drake said fidgeting with it. "Man this stinks."

"You're one weird normie." Frankie said.

"Normie?" Drake asks.

"You know Normal, human." Frankie said.

"My best friend's a vampire. I'm the farthest thing from normal." Drake smirks as his fidgeted with the watch.

"Hey Drake, have you ever thought of using that watch to help people?" Draculaura suggests.

"What do you mean?" Drake asks.

"Well you're human, but you can change into monsters. Maybe that could be good for us." She said.

"Hey yeah, you could be like an ambassador for Monsters and humans." Frankie said as Drake looked at his new forms.

"That would be something." Drake smirks when he noticed an interesting looking form. "Should I?"

"Yeah let's see what else you can turn into." Draculaura said as Drake clicks it and a bright blue light shoots out as Drake transforms into a vampire like monster with a black and blue jumpsuit and the hourglass logo on his chest.

"Whoa." Frankie said as she and Draculaura stood up.

"Well this is different." Drake said.

"Drake…you look almost like a vampire." Draculaura said in awe examining him.

"I think I know how this thing works now. You just—" Drake stops as he senses something. "Look out!" Drake said tackling Frankie and Draculaura out of the way as a laser almost blasts them.

Looking up they saw two black robots flying towards them.

Running along the roof Drake takes off and flies into the air smashing into one of the robots grabbing onto its head. "Leave my friends alone!" Drake said as he scratched the robot many times with his claws until the other one blasts him off.

"Hang on Drake!" Draculaura said changing into a bat and flying towards him.

As the two robots flew at him Draculaura released a sonic screech making the robots come to stop.

Using this opportunity Drake flies in and rips the head off one before flying over to Draculaura.

"Thanks." Drake smiles.

"Anytime." Draculaura said when the second robot flew at them before they could react, but before it struck it got zapped by a powerful jolt of electricity making it short circuit and explode.

Looking to the roof they saw the electric attack came from Frankie. "Sorry metalhead nobody hurts my friends." She smirks.

Back in Draculaura's room the three of them were sitting down.

"Alright, so it works like this. You click this button and the watch activates, you then rotate it until it lands on the monster you want, you then slam it down and you're 16 different creatures." Drake explains.

"Amazing, but how do we know they're really monsters?" Frankie asks.

"Well that last one did resemble a vampire, maybe it has other monsters in there too." Draculaura said when a news alert appeared on her laptop.

"What the?" Draculaura said walking over and turning it on.

"Hello viewers, you are not going to believe this, but we are under attack by what appears to be a-a giant robot." The news anchor said as the three of them gasp.

"It must be with the things that attacked us earlier." Frankie said.

"They must be here for the watch." Drake said looking at it.

"Those poor normies, what do we do?" Draculaura asks knowing that they couldn't reveal themselves.

Drake pauses to think and gets an idea. "Girls follow me."

* * *

On the outskirts of town Drake, Draculaura and Frankie were at the edge of the woods. Looking to them both girls nod as Drake activates the watch and scrolls through the forms until he slams it down turning him into a green crystal-like monster with blue and black designs and the hourglass symbol on the on his belt.

"What can this one do?" Draculaura asks.

"I don't know. But I hope it's enough." Drake said.

On the edge of town people were screaming as the large robot was firing lasers everywhere causing multiple explosions.

"Whoa that's a lot bigger than the ones from earlier." Frankie said.

"I'll get his attention, you girls stay hidden." Drake said about to run in when Draculaura grabs his hand.

"Good luck." Draculaura said as Drake nods.

As the police pulled up and started firing at the robot their bullets just bounced off its body before it reached down and grabbed an officer.

"Hey! Leave him alone!" Drake said as the police looked in shock.

"What is that thing?"

"It's it's a monster!"

The robot scans Drakes form and sees the hourglass logo on his chest causing it to drop the Police officer and turn to face him.

Drake takes a fighting stance when the robot fires a laser from its hand blasting him into a police car and then zapping the car causing an explosion.

From the wreckage Drake's arm turns into a blade and he slices an opening through the hood of the car. "Okay I can work with this."

Standing up Drake rushed towards the robot and swings his arm hoping to chop it in half, but the robot jumps in the air and slams down on Drake causing Draculaura and Frankie to wince.

"That looked painful." Draculaura said.

Reaching down the robot grabs Drake's arm hoping to rip it off, but instead Drake's arm turns into a blade and slices the robot's arm off causing the robot to throw him into a building.

Growling Drake picks himself up and turns both his arms into blades and charges at the robot who fires another laser at him. Raising his arm, the laser was deflected off him and hit a car causing Drake's eyes to widen.

"Hey ugly! Come on and hit me right here!" Drake said pointing to his chest.

Putting loads of power into the laser the robot fires it at Drake who holds out his hand and blocks the blast.

"What goes around, comes around." Drake said as delfected the blast making it slice the robot in half destroying it.

From the forest Frankie and Draculaura cheered, but when the humans turned they quickly hid behind some trees.

"Well uh I guess my work here is done." Drake said running off as the police and citizens look around.

"What was that thing?"

"Whatever it was, it saved us all."

Up above the Earth Vilgax's ship was undergoing repairs when he heard about the most recent failure.

"Failure? Unacceptable. The earthling that stole the Omnitrix from me…will soon hang on my trophy wall." Vilgax vows.

* * *

After the battle Drake, Draculaura and Frankie were walking him back to his house.

"Drake that was amazing. I've never seen something so voltageous." Frankie smiles.

"You know I think I could get used to having this thing." Drake smiles looking at his watch.

"See Drake I told you you could be a hero." Draculaura said.

"A hero huh?" Drake smiles.

"You know Drake when I hang out with you and Frankie I almost feel normal." Draculaura said.

"How so?" Drake asks.

"I mean I would love to make friends and throw parties." Draculaura said.

"Ooh and go to a coffee shop with funny sounding names." Frankie added.

"It could be called a Coffin Shop." Draculaura said.

"Well what if we did?" Drake suggests. "Think about it, look at the three of us, monsters and a human hanging out. What if we made a place where other monsters could go to?"

"Yeah, a school for monsters." Draculaura said liking the idea. "It could be called Draculaura's Academy for Guys and Ghouls! And beasties. And…others. Okay bad idea."

"How about School for the Scary, Strange and the uh…Generally Unwelcome?" Frankie suggests.

"Or what about Monster High?" Drake suggests.

"Monster High! So simple yet so perfect." Frankie said before letting out a sigh. "If only we could. But it's impossible."

"Not impossible. Just challenging." Draculaura said quoting her father.

"But with the three of us working together I think we can do it." Drake smiles.

The three friends nod as they look up at the sky unaware that their idea was going to become bigger than they ever dreamed of.


	3. Watch Training

**Chapter 3: Watch Training**

 **Hey everyone I'm back with another chapter. This was a fun chapter to write and thanks to my buddy kival737101 I got the perfect lineup for the starting aliens for Drake to have. I hope you like it. Please Review and Enjoy.**

As the sun was setting Frankie and Draculaura were in the old junkyard waiting for something when a blue speeding line dashes towards them and stops in front of them.

It was a blue and black semi armored velicraptor with wheels on its feet and a helmet with a visor on its head on its chest was the hourglass logo.

"So what should we call this one?" Frankie asks as the visor popped up to reveal a blue face.

"What do you girls think of XLR8?" He asks.

"Love it." Frankie said giving a thumbs up.

"Sounds perfect to me." Draculaura nods as XLR8 turns back into Drake.

"Man these new monster forms are really amazing." Drake said.

"Let's see first we have Swampfire, that cool plant thing from earlier." Frankie said.

"Then we have Whampire which is my personal favorite." Draculaura said.

"Don't forget Diamondhead." Drake said.

"Let's see what you can turn into next." Frankie said as they looked at the watch. "Wait, try that one." Frankie said pointing at a silhouette that seemed familiar to her.

"Why that one?" Dracualura asks.

"I don't know. I just feel like it's familiar." Frankie said.

Shrugging Drake slams down on the watch and a bright blue light engulfs Drake as he transforms into a large muscular body, it had dark grey skin, blue hair, two conductor like coils coming out of his back, brown fingerless gloves, black pants and the hourglass logo on his belt.

"Drake…you look almost like-like my dad." Frankie said in awe.

"Wait I'm Frankenstein?" He said holding out his hands and from them his coils started to glow, and a powerful electrical blast destroys an old car.

"More like Frankenstrike." Dracularua winces.

"Frakenstrike huh? I like it." Frankenstrike grins.

"Me too, up high." Frankie said as Frankenstrike high fives her and ends up high fiving her arm off.

"Oops." Frankenstrike said.

"No worries this happens." Frankie shrugs picking her hand up.

"Let's try the others." Draculaura said.

"You got it." Frankenstrike grins.

Soon Frankie and Draculaura were laughing as they held their sides.

"Girls this isn't funny!" A squeaky voice said.

"I beg to differ." Draculaura giggles as a small grey skinned frog like creature was only like 4 inches tall trying to back away from Webby as he tried to tie him up with a web. This was Grey Matter.

"Webby leave me alone I don't want a hug." Grey Matter said as Webby hugs him with all his arms.

"Aw." Both girls said.

Replacing Grey Matter was a large humanoid creature that was about 12 feet tall had red skin, 4 eyes and 4 muscular arms. This was Four Arms.

"Oh yeah I like this one." Four Arms laughs as he held up Draculaura, Frankie and Webby in 3 of his 4 hands.

"Wow you lifted us all with hand tied behind your back." Draculaura laughs as Four Arms put them down.

As he timed out Drake turned into his next form which was a blue moth like creature with four large wings that folded up into a phantom like coat, this was Big Chill.

Taking to the air Draculaura turns into her bat form to help Big Chill with his flying.

As Big Chill was flapping his wings just trying to stay in the air Draculaura flew in front of him.

"Don't just flap, ride the air and glide." Draculaura said as Big Chill followed her example.

"Hey, I think I'm doing it. I'm flying." Big Chill smiles as he and Draculaura flew through the air.

Smiling both of them land and turn back into their regular forms.

"Thanks for the flying lesson." Drake smiles.

"Happy to help, but I just used what my dad taught me." Draculaura smiles she was about to walk back to Frankie, but trips on a piece of Scarp Metal and falls towards the ground.

Reacting quickly Drake grabs her hand stopping her just before she hit the ground causing the two of them to gaze into each other's eyes for a few seconds before Drake helps her up.

"Uh you alright?" Drake asks snapping out of it.

"Uh yeah, th-thanks." Draculaura said nervously.

"So uh let's see my other monsters?" Drake suggests.

"Good idea." Draculaura said quickly.

Next form was a red mollusk like creature wearing a red hood and had barnacles on his arms, legs, shoulders and hands. This was Water Hazard.

As he sprayed water at a pile of junk Frankie cheered until she accidentally touched a puddle sending electricity through the water towards Water Hazards zapping him into Drake.

"Oh my ghoul! Drake are you okay?" Frankie asks running over to him.

"When we build Monster High, stay away from the pool." Drake groans as they helped him up.

"Deal." Frankie smiles seeing he was okay.

20 minutes later Frankie, Draculaura and Webby were scrambling around as they tried to splash water from Water Hazard's puddles on Drake's next form Ripjaws.

"Water, need water." Ripjaws groans as the ghouls splashed small amounts of water onto him before he turned back, and Drake took a big gasp of air and was breathing heavily.

"Okay now we know that Ripjaws can only stay on land for so long before you need water." Draculaura said patting him on the back.

"Next time I use I use him I better be near the water." Drake said as Frankie hands him a bottle of water to drink.

"Come on Drake just a few more monsters to look at." Frankie said as Drake gulps down the water.

"Alright, let's do this." Drake said ready.

Drake slammed down on his watch and turned into a red imp like creature wearing an aviator's suit only a little bit taller than Grey Matter. This was Jury Rigg, he turned more than half the junk in the junkyard into working machines with ease.

Then came Rath, a large orange and black tiger like creature that had spikes coming out of his arms as well as serious anger issues who ended up destroying all the machines Jury Rigg built.

Next up was Snare-Oh, a mummy like creature whose body was covered with bandages except for a black, blue and gold headdress, with pads on each shoulder and arms. He had the ability to reshape his body and stretch his limbs at will.

Then there was Ghostfreak, a grey skinned ghost with blue chains linked on his neck, waist and arms. This particular form gave both ghouls chills just looking at it as it disappeared and reappeared at will.

And the 15th from Ditto was a small black and white creature with the ability to split into multiple versions of himself. Needless to say that was pretty fun chasing him everywhere."

* * *

As the moon was high in the air, they were finally down to Drake's 16th form.

"Alright ghouls ready?" Drake said setting the watch to it.

"Do it Drake." Draculaura said as Drake slaps down on the watch turning him into a werewolf like creature. He had grey fur, a long flowing mane and a large bushy tail with 4 sharp claws on his hands and feet. It was wearing a blue suit with the hourglass logo on his collar who released a howl into the sky.

"A werewolf, now that's a great monster to end with." Draculaura said as she and Frankie walked over.

"What should we call this one?" Frankie asks.

"How about Drakewolf?" Draculaura said.

"Nah, too basic. Needs to be something cool like…ooh Blitzwolfer." He said when he got a strange sensation. "Wait a minute."

"What is it?" Frankie asks as Blitzwolfer walked out of the junkyard.

"I feel something, something similar to you ghouls." He said causing Draculaura to gasp.

"You don't think it's another monster, do you?" She asks.

"Only one way to find out. Lead the way Blitzwolfer." Frankie said as she followed him.

* * *

After dropping Webby off at Draculaura's place they made their way through a dark part of the forest where some spooky rocks were.

"It's coming from over there." Blitzwolfer points.

"The moors? Nobody ever goes out there." Draculaura said a little afraid.

"Exactly! Perfect hiding spot for a monster. Good boy." Frankie said petting Blitzwolfer on the head.

Making some sparks come from her fingers Frankie lead Blitzwolfer and Draculaura into the moors as some low growling echoed around them.

"Maybe we should turn back." Draculaura suggests.

"You're a vampire, you can't seriously be afraid of the dark." Frankie said.

"I am not afraid of the dark." Draculaura said.

"Don't worry Draculaura, if anything shows up, I'll make sure you don't get hurt." Blitzwolfer smiles little did he know a large shadow appeared behind him.

Turning around Blitzwolfer gasps as multiple objects jumped at him.

Frankie and Draculaura turn around to see multiple pups licking Blitzwolfer like he was a real werewolf. "Hey knock it off! That tickles." Blitzwolfer laughs.

"Aw! There's a whole pack of little pups." Frankie said as some ran to her and Draculaura when suddenly they heard a growling.

Looking up on the rocks they saw a large wolf wearing a moon necklace glaring down at them.

"Ghouls, get behind me." Blitzwolfer said getting up and walking towards the ghouls.

"Wait! Look around her neck. Kinda weird for a wild wolf to be wearing an amulet unless." Frankie hints.

"She's a monster." Draculaura and Blitzwolfer realized.

"I hope we're right." Frankie said walking towards the wolf. "Hi you wouldn't happen to be a werewolf?" She asks as the wolf growls at her. "That's too bad because we were looking for other monsters."

"Like us." Draculaura said as she changed into a bat while Frankie pulled her arm off and Blitzwolfer stepped into the light making the wolf look at them with interest.

"You see we're on the lookout for other monsters to join our school." Blitwolfer said.

"It's gonna be over the hill, Monster High. Where monsters go to be normal." Frankie said.

"Normal-ish." Draculaura said returning to vampire form.

"We're even gonna have a coffin shop with mummy mochas and everything." Frankie said as the wolf turned into a girl with brown fur, long brown hair and pointy ears.

"I would howl at the moon for a mummy mocha. Are you three for real?" She asks.

"We're getting the monsters back together." Frankie said.

"Interested?" Blitzwolfer asks.

"There's a lot of my brothers." She said as the pups turned into werewolves as well.

"There's lots of room in my house." Draculaura said.

"This house? It has more than one overly crowded bathroom?" She asks as they nod. "Alright I'm in." She jumps down towards them. "Name's Clawdeen."

"Hi, I'm Draculaura and this is Frankie and Drake."

"I never met another werewolf outside my family before." Clawdeen said walking towards him.

"Well that's the thing I uh." Blitzwolfer said when the hourglass started to beep turning him back into a human causing Clawdeen to growl. "Uh oh." Drake said as Clawdeen pounced on him pinning him to the ground.

"What are you?" She growled.

"Don't hurt him! He's with us!" Frankie said.

"But he's human." Clawdeen glares before realizing something. "Wait. How can a human be a werewolf?" She asks standing up.

"It's this watch, it gives me the power to turn into monsters. I can also be a vampire, Frankenstein, even a mummy." Drake said showing the watch to her.

"Is he cool?" Clawdeen asks looking at the ghouls.

"Trust us Drake is the best friend any ghoul could ask for." Frankie nods.

"The best." Draculaura nods.

"Oh wow, I'm sorry about that. Guess I'm not used to humans either." Clawdeen said helping him up. "Think you can show me this watch of yours later?"

"Sure, but first you better get back to Draculaura's. I gotta get home." Drake said.

"Night Drake." Frankie said as he walked away while Draculaura just watched him with a smiled on her face.

* * *

The next morning Dracula was bringing tea up for his daughter and Frankie.

"Rise and Shine." He said only to find Webby asleep. Hearing a giggling he looked up see Draculaura and Frankie popped their heads down.

"Up here dad." Draculaura said.

"Hi." Frankie said.

"Hey." Clawdeen said surprising him.

"You okay dad?" Draculaura asks.

"Who is this? Who is this stranger?" Dracula asks.

"Who you callin strange?" Clawdeen asks.

"Dad, this is our friend Clawdeen. She's a werewolf." Draculaura said.

"And she wants to live up here on the hill." Frankie said.

"You got now idea what livin' in a den for 15 years does to a ghoul's hair." Clawdeen said.

"Can she stay dad?" Draculaura asks as she and Frankie do the puppy dog pout.

"They may have worked once, but not this time." Dracula smirks when Clawdeen joins in and turns into her wolf form and pouts causing Dracula to break. "This is the last one." He said making the girls smile when he suddenly hears the doorbell. "Huh?"

Waking to the front door he opens to see Drake with Clawdeen's nine brothers and mother Harriet Wolf.

"Hey Mr. Drac." Drake waves as all 9 pups tackled Dracula into an actual dog pile causing him to chuckle as he led Harriet inside to talk to the ghouls as they officially brought their first monster to their school.


	4. Telling the Truth

**Chapter 4: Telling the Truth**

 **Hey everyone I'm back. Wow, I am amazed by how popular this story has gotten in such a short amount of time. I'm glad you all like it so much. First week out and already over 1,000 views. I'm glad I was able to get this out before Christmas I hope you all like it. Please Review and Enjoy.**

It had been a week since Clawdeen, Harriet, and the werepups moved in with Dracula and he was still struggling to get used them.

At a small building in the middle of town the fire department were rushing to evacuate everyone inside.

On the top floor a mother and her son were trying to escape but the fire was preventing them from going anywhere. As the roof was about to collapse the boy cringes waiting for the impact, but it never came. Opening his eyes, he looked in awe.

"Who are you?" He asks looking at Swampfire who was holding back the wood.

"Someone who wants to help." Swampfire said canceling out the flames from the fire with his own creating an opening for them to escape. "Come on, follow me."

The boy looks to his mother and nods as they follow him down the hallway. They were about to go down the stairs when they collapsed right in front of them.

"Okay, need a new plan." Swampfire said looking to the window. Holding out his arms he blasts a hole in the wall and grabs the mother and child before jumping out and landing safely on the sidewalk causing all the civilians to look in shock. "It's okay, everything is under control." Swampfire said when a wolf howled for in the distance causing his eyes to widen. "Uh I'd love to stay and chat, but I gotta run."

Running away from the crowd Swampfire's hourglass amulet started to beep. Making his way down an alley a bright red light flashes as Drake walks out with Frankie, Draculaura and Clawdeen waiting for him.

"Not bad Drake." Clawdeen smiles.

"You saved those people." Frankie smiles.

"Yeah, if you keep helping the normies not only will other monsters see you they'll know that we want to help." Draculaura starts.

"And then they'll want to come to Monster High." Drake grins when his phone started beeping. Looking at it his eyes widen. "Oh no it's almost past my curfew. Uh I'll see you ghouls tomorrow. Bye!" Drake said running off.

* * *

The next morning Drake was making his way down the stairs his parents were grading papers. "Bye Mom, bye dad. I'm off." Drake said heading to the door when his father stops him.

"Drake wait!" He calls out. "Where are you going so early on a Saturday?" Seth asks.

"Oh uh just going to hang out with friends." Drake said causally.

"You've been spending a lot of time with these new friends of yours. You barely made it home on time last night. Think we can meet them soon?" Mary asks.

"Uh I don't know, they're not…normal." Drake said.

"What is normal?" Seth smirks.

"If you've been spending this much time with them they must be nice people." Mary said.

"They're the best." Drake said.

"So, when can we meet them?" His father asks again.

"Uh soon. I promise." Drake said opening the door and leaving the house.

"So impatient." Seth smirks.

"He gets that from you." Mary giggles as he husband shoots her a glare.

* * *

Meanwhile in an old building a man in a suit walks up to the door and knocks.

"Animo, I know you're in there. Open up." He said as he puts his key in and he opens the door to reveal multiple small animal habitats. "Whoo smells like a zoo in here." He said looking at one habitat with a frog in it when a man with pale skin and white hair walks up behind him. This was Dr. Animo.

"How did you get in here?" Animo asks startling him.

"Pass key, I am still your landlord. Remember? Well I guess not since you're 6 months late on your rent." He said.

"All my funds go into my research. Now get out you're disturbing my research!" Animo said.

"Looks like you were disturbed way before I came here. Now unless you pony up the green you and your little friends are out on the streets." The Landlord said.

"Pony up? Interesting phrase, you must be an animal lover. Then you're gonna love this." Animo said putting a frog on the ground and putting on what looked like a helmet with horns on it causing the landlord to laugh.

"What's that? You a member of the Moosel Lodge or something?" He asks.

"This is my transmodulator. Phase 1: it mutates subjects at a genetic level." Animo said as he turns it on and zaps the frog turning it into a large frog like mutant.

The landlord screams in fear as the frog mutant swallows him whole. As the landlord screams to get out Animo walks over.

"I'm sorry I can't hear you. Sounds like you have a frog in your throat. Or is it the other way around?" Animo laughs as the frog spits him up. "All I need now are a few lousy components and I will have what is rightfully mine!" Animo said as an ad for a store falls to the ground. "Luckily I know where I can get them." Animo grins.

* * *

Up on the hill at Draculaura's house Drake was sitting down with Frankie, Draculaura, Clawdeen and Harriet.

"So wait, you haven't told your parents anything about us?" Clawdeen asks.

"Or about the watch?" Draculaura asks.

"It never really came up, I just said you ghouls were interesting and different. I didn't know how to say I'm friends with monsters and that I have a watch that turns me into them." Drake said.

"Drake, it's not good to lie to your parents." Harriet said putting a hand on his shoulder.

"I know, but what will happen if I do tell them the truth? What if they freak out?" Drake asks.

"Drake they're your parents they love you." Frankie said.

"It's not me I'm worried about, it's how they'll react to you and the watch that worries me." Drake sighs when suddenly they heard a crashing noise.

"HELP!" Dracula yells from inside the house.

"Uh oh sounds like Dad is having trouble with the werepups." Draculaura said.

Running down the stairs to see the Werepups running around the main room frantically while Dracula was trying to calm them down. "Oh boy."

"They just need to let out all their energy. Usually a ball or two would work." Clawdeen giggles.

"I think there's a store near the bottom of the hill, how about I go pick up a few for them?" Drake suggests.

"Good thinking." Frankie said as the Werepups knocked Dracula to the ground.

"Just hurry!" He begged.

"I'll try." Drake chuckles as he left the house and ran down the hill.

* * *

At the store Drake was browsing around looking for the pet section.

"Let's see there has to be some balls or maybe a Frisbee around here somewhere." Drake said.

As he passed by the electronics department, he suddenly heard a rumbling noise. Suddenly something burst through the wall creating a large hole and knocking Drake to the ground.

Looking up Drake saw Animo getting off his mutant frog and grabbing a handful of electronics.

"Hey! What are you doing?" Drake calls out.

Turning to Drake the frog shoots his tongue at him knocking many cardboard boxes onto him.

"Don't be a hero kid. Now run along." Animo said when he looked at him curiously. "Wait a minute…you look familiar." He said when Security arrived.

"Hey! Put your hands in the air!" They ordered, but Animo climbs onto his frog and jumps over them, rushing to the pet section.

Activating his Transmodulator Animo zaps a hamster and a white parrot turning them both into large mutants. "Arise to your full potential my pets." Animo grins as Drake turns a corner to see the three mutant animals.

"Oh boy." Drake said freaking out.

"Behold the genius of Dr. Animo. Nothing will stop me from getting what is rightfully mine. Today I will make history or should I say prehistory!" Animo declares.

'Think it's time I went Monster.' Drake thought as he ran for his life.

Roaring the giant hamster chases after Drake, moving quickly Drake turns a corner and activates the watch. Slamming down on it a bright blue light is emitted as the Hamster turns the corner only to be punched into the wall.

As the light dies down the hamster recovers to see Rath walking towards it.

"Let me tell you something giant hamster! There's only room for one wild animal and that's Rath!" He declares gesturing to himself.

The hamster roars and charges towards Rath. Growling Rath readies his elbow and delivers a powerful lariat knocking the hamster to the ground.

As it tried shaking it off Rath picks up an entire store shelf and slams it down on the hamster trapping it under the whole thing.

Rath turns to Animo. "You're next weird scientist guy."

"You can't stop me from getting what is mine!" Animo said hopping on his parrot and flying through the store window with the frog right behind it.

As a feather from the large parrot drops down Rath picks it up.

* * *

That night Drake was holding the feather out as the Werepups were sniffing it.

"Alright you all got the scent?" Clawdeen asks as they all nod. "Good now let's find this bird."

Sneaking through town following the werepups Drake was explaining what happened to Draculaura, Frankie, Clawdeen and Dracula.

"So wait he turns normal animals into monsters?" Draculaura asks.

"How is that possible?" Dracula asks.

"I'm not sure, but a giant parrot flying through town is bad for everyone." Drake said taking out his phone.

"What are you doing?" Frankie asks.

"Trying to see if there's anything online about this Animo guy. Bingo! 5 years ago, Dr. Animo was a promising researcher in Veterinary Science, but it turns out he was doing these genetic experiments to mutate animals. When he didn't win some award he went crazy." Drake said.

"Sounds like my brothers throwing a tantrum when they don't get to play fetch." Clawdeen said when one of the pups barked. "They found where he's going."

Following the pups they arrived at the Natural History Museum to see a large hole in the door and a white feather identical to the one Drake showed them.

"Looks like we're on the right track." Frankie smiles as they made their way into the main room where Drake finds the empty electronics containers Animo took.

Looking near a model of a mammoth Dr. Animo was working on his Transmodulator when he heard footsteps.

Turning around he saw Drake and the monsters with him. "You are very persistent. I hate persistence." Animo said.

"You're a monster Animo! What you're doing to animals is wrong!" Clawdeen said.

"That's rich coming from real monsters like you. Why don't you go off and howl at the moon." Animo mocks causing Clawdeen to growl.

"We know about what you've done, it's over." Dracula points.

"Oh but it's just begun. See I only needed a few components to push my work into phase two: the reanimation of dormant cells." Animo said.

"Uh what does he mean exactly?" Draculaura asks confused.

"He's trying to restore life!" Frankie realized.

"Precisely, observe!" Animo said activating his device and making the mammoth model come to life shocking all of them. "Behold, the genius of Animo!" He said before running down the hall to another exhibit.

"Drake, you might want to go Monster." Draculaura said a little scared.

"You all go after Animo I'll take care of this." Drake said activating his watch.

"I think you mean we got this." Clawdeen said standing next to him causing Drake to grin.

Slamming down on the watch Drake transforms into Four Arms while Clawdeen switched to her wolf form.

"Come and get it!" Four Arms declares as he and Clawdeen charged towards the mammoth knocking it to the ground allowing the others to rush past them.

Running down the hallway they saw the large parrot blocking their path.

"Draculaura." Dracula said they turned into bats and released sonic waves causing the Parrot to screech in pain allowing Frankie to zap it with a powerful jolt of electricity causing the parrot to retreat.

"Impressive work ghouls." Dracula said.

"Drake's not the only hero." Draculaura smiles.

Making their way down the end of the hall they look to see Dr. Animo activating his device causing a T-Rex skeleton to come back to life, it even regrew its original skin.

Back in the main room Clawdeen jumps onto the mammoth's back and bites it causing it to roar as it shook Clawdeen off.

Using this opening Four Arms delivers a powerful punch to the face. Recovering from the blow the Mammoth swings its trunk knocking Four Arms into the air and into another dinosaur skeleton.

"Ok now I'm mad." Four Arms growls.

Clawdeen jumps at the Mammoth sinking her claws into its face dealing serious pain before the Mammoth wraps its trunk around Clawdeen and throws her into the air.

"I gotcha Clawdeen!" Four Arms said catching her before she hit the wall.

Turning back into her werewolf form Clawdeen groans in pain. "Thanks Drake, I owe ya one." She smirks.

Putting Clawdeen down Drake grabs the mammoth by the trunk and spins it around and around before letting it go and sending it crashing into the walls.

"Ugh so dizzy." Four Arms groans holding his head.

"We don't got time for that! Come on!" Clawdeen said grabbing one of his arms and pulling him down the hall.

Dodging the T-Rex tail they all scramble as Dr. Animo climbs onto the dinosaur's back.

"I'd love to stay and chat, but I need to reclaim what's rightfully mine." Animo said as the dinosaur smashed through the walls leading outside.

As the werepups looked through the hole they didn't notice the parrot flying in and grabbing two of them.

"No!" Dracula said in horror.

"I got it!" Four Arms said as he rushed out the hole and jumped high into the air grabbing onto the parrot. "Give me back those pups!"

Frankie looks to the wreckage and notices a piece of paper on the ground, picking it up she gasps at what she saw.

As Four Arms tried to grab the pups suddenly the hourglass logo started to beep. "Oh no not now." Four Arms said as the parrot shook him off and he fell to the ground.

Crashing into the ground a red light glows as Drake turns back to normal.

"Where are my brothers?" Clawdeen asks as the other Werepups were worried.

Drake looks up to the sky causing Clawdeen to gasp.

"Don't worry I won't let that bird out of my sight." Dracula said transforming into a bat and flying after the parrot.

"We have to stop that bird." Drake said.

"Drake wait. I think some other people might need your help first." Frankie said handing him the piece of paper Animo dropped, when he saw it he gasped.

On the paper was a picture of Drake's parents with a young Drake holding up the trophy Animo was after.

"College Professor couple Seth and Mary Rogers wins award. He's going after my parents!" Drake said causing all of them to gasp.

"Ghouls! Over here!" Dracula said signaling for them to follow.

Running towards a large building they saw the two werepups dangling for their lives on a flagpole as the parrot was just above them.

"No!" Clawdeen and her other brothers said worried when Drake's watch reactivates.

"I'm not letting bird brain get away this time!" Drake said slamming down on the watch and turning into Big Chill.

Flying up the building the werepups lose their grip and fall, luckily Big Chill catches them in the nick of time.

"He got them!" Dracula said as they all cheered.

But their cheering was cut short as the parrot flew towards Big Chill. Acting quickly Big Chill flew out of the way.

"Drake needs help!" Draculaura panics.

"Hang on little pups!" Dracula yells running towards them. "Drake! Throw them to me!" Dracula yells waving his arms.

"Are you sure?" Big Chill asks.

"Trust me!" Dracula yells.

Looking to the werepups Big Chill takes a deep breath before tossing them to Dracula who is knocked to the ground by them. When he opens his arms, they all smile to see he caught them.

"Way to go dad!" Draculaura smiles.

Turning towards the parrot Big Chill releases a cold breath freezing the birds wings causing it to plummet to the ground.

"Draculaura, you go with Drake and help save his parents." Frankie said.

Nodding Draculaura was about to fly off when Dracula grabs her arm. "Be careful." He said.

"Don't worry dad, I got this." Draculaura said turning into a bat and flying off with Big Chill.

At Drake's house the award was sitting on the book shelf with Seth and Mary Rogers watching TV nearby when suddenly the T-Rex Animo was riding smashes through the house startling them.

"What the hell?!" Seth said when they see Animo enter.

"Rogers! I believe you have something of mine!" Animo said grabbing the trophy. "I'd like to thank the committee for this amazing award." He said acting like he was at the ceremony.

"Animo?" Mary said surprised when the T-Rex was about to bite down on them.

"GET AWAY FROM THEM!" Looking up they saw Big Chill fly in and smack the T-Rex away.

As Drake's parents watched the fight in shock Draculaura appeared behind them and grabbed their hands. "This way follow me."

"What the? What's going on?" Mary asks.

"Trust me I'll explain everything, Drake can handle it from here." Draculaura said.

"Drake?" Seth and Mary said looking to Big Chill who was flying around the dinosaur and Animo.

Firing lasers from his helmet Animo destroys Drake's house while trying to hit the large moth. Breathing his cold ice Big Chill freezes the T-Rex's legs preventing any movement.

While it was stunned Big Chill flew in and knocked the trophy out his hands and shatters it when it hits the ground.

"No!" Animo yells when Big Chill flies and ripped the helmet of Animo's head. "My Transmodulator!" Animo gasps as Big Chill threw it to the ground destroying it. "No! NOOO!" Animo screams as the T-Rex returns to bones and the parrot turns back to normal.

* * *

As the sun rose Animo had been taken to jail while Drake was sitting down with his parents, by his side Draculaura, Frankie and Clawdeen had helped explain everything to them.

"I don't believe this." Seth said in shock.

"All this time these were the friends you've been hanging out with?" Mary asks equally shocked as Drake nods.

"Uh hi I'm Frankie."

"My name's Draculaura and this is my dad."

"And I'm Clawdeen."

"Wow, so you're the real Count Dracula?" Seth said looking at him.

"The one and only." He smiles.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you about the watch or about my friends. I-I just wasn't sure how." Drake said.

"We understand Drake, but this Vampire girl saved us how can we possibly hate them now?" Mary smiles causing Drake to smile meaning they liked her.

"Although…what are we going to do now? I mean Animo destroyed our home and most of our things." Seth brings up causing Drake and Mary to frown.

"Oh right." Seth sighs.

Draculaura looks to her dad who sighs knowing what she was about to say.

* * *

Soon Drake and his parents were moving their things into Draculaura's house.

"So tell me about this school you kids are trying to build." Seth said carrying in a few boxes.

"It's a place where Monsters can go to be normal, make friends and learn to live alongside humans." Frankie said.

"And you three came up with that all on your own?" Mary asks as they nod. "That's impressive."

"Yeah we plan to turn this old house into a school for everyone." Drake said setting some boxes down.

"What about your school staff?" Seth asks.

"Well my dad and Clawdeen's mom are going to help, but we need some Humanology professors. You know people to teach monsters about humans." Frankie said.

Pausing to think Mary and Seth smile. "How about us?"

"Huh?" They all said looking at them.

"Think about it, who better than actual human professors. We can help out with this school too." Seth said.

"Mom, dad are you two serious?" Drake asks as both of them nod causing Drake to smile and hug his parents. "You guys are the best."

"Alright everyone get some rest because tomorrow we begin construction on Monster High." Harriet said as all of them cheered in agreement.

That night Dracula was reading the werepups a bed time story.

"And he huffed and he puffed and he blew the house down. Not even the brick house could stop the big bad wolf." Dracula read.

"That's a good story." A werepup yawns tired from it.

"It's nice having more monsters here, isn't it?" Draculaura asks.

"And all it took was a crazy scientist to get these little monsters to trust me." Dracula smirks causing Draculaura to giggle.

Making her way up the stairs she walked past Drake's room. Looking inside she saw Drake looking out the window.

"Something on your mind?" Draculaura asks walking in.

"Huh? Oh hey Draculaura." Drake said as she stood next to him. "I just can't believe it, so much has happened in such a short time and now my parents want to work at our school."

"I know, it's kinda overwhelming." Draculaura said.

"Hey Draculaura, thanks for everything." Drake smiles.

"What for?" She asks.

"For being my friend, helping me when I needed it most and most of all helping to save my parents." Drake said.

"Well what kind of friend would I be if I wasn't there for you?" She smiles.

"You're the best." Drake said.

"Come on, we got a big day ahead of us. Let's get some rest." Draculaura said walking to the door. Turning around she looks to Drake. "Hey Drake, if I was in a similar position would be there to help me?"

Not giving it a second thought Drake nods. "Absolutely."

Draculaura smiles as she closes the door when suddenly her heart started to race. Reaching towards her chest Draculaura felt it for a few seconds. 'What was that?"


	5. Exto Monstrum

**Chapter 5: Exto Monstrum**

 **Hey everyone I'm back. Man this story is really taking off. Your comments and reviews inspired me to get this chapter up ASAP. Hope you like it. Please Review and Enjoy.**

Now that they had Clawdeen and Drake's family living at Draculaura's they all went to work to turn the old mansion into a high school.

After a few weeks of hard work, they had finally finished building the school, the only thing left was finding the students.

In Draculaura's room she was recording an entry for her vampire blog.

"And we are determined to rescue the monsters of the world. The freaky, the beastly and the downright weird. Only, how do we find you?" Draculaura looks to see her vlog had zero followers. "Come on, isn't anyone listening?"

"Well you're not gonna find any like that. No wonder you have no followers. You're using the normal internet." Frankie said scooting over.

"Uh yeah that's how it's done." Draculaura said.

"What else is she supposed to use?" Drake asks.

"You would only use the normal internet if you're normal." Clawdeen said.

"You need to post on the Monster Web." Frankie said typing away.

"There's an internet for monsters?" Drake said surprised.

"Your TCP-IP-RIP are all glitchy. Let me just take care of this for you." Frankie said as the screen changed. "Behold the monster web, available anytime anywhere." She lets out a yawn before she and Clawdeen went to bed.

"Whoa." Drake said as he and Draculaura looked at it.

"Mind blown." Draculaura said.

"Hey wait is that Swampfire on your vlog?" Drake asks looking at a video of Swampfire saving some humans from a fire.

"Yeah I thought it would be cool to let monsters see how hard you were working to help the normies open up to us." Draculaura said.

"Smart." Drake said before letting out a yawn. "Well I'm off to bed. Night."

"Night." Draculaura said going to bed as well unaware that she was already getting some views.

* * *

Meanwhile up in space on Vilgax's ship lights shined down on three figures. One was a purple armored alien with a metal mask over its face, this was Sixsix. One was a large orange yellow skinned creature with a giant crab arm as a left arm, this was Krabb. And the last one was a black armored creature with a mask over its face, this was Tetrax.

"Begin the audition." Vilgax said as his voice echoed through the room to reveal the three figured were in a large training room with multiple surrounding them.

Lunging forward Sixsix pulls out a gun and starts blasting the robots destroying a few and skillfully dodging their blasts before taking out a grenade and destroying more of them.

Seeing an opening Krabb jumps in and destroys the rest of the robots with ease until a large compartment opened to reveal a robot identical to the one Diamondhead battled.

Throwing out a hoverboard Tetrax flies in as the robot released a powerful laser, but Tetrax took it head on feeling no damage whatsoever.

Using the opening Tetrax jumps towards the robot punching a large hole in it.

"Impressive…you are all hired…your mission, retrieve the Omnitrix. The one who succeeds…collects the bounty. Do not disappoint." Vilgax said as the three bounty hunters headed down to earth.

* * *

The next morning Dracula was sitting down about to eat breakfast when suddenly he heard Draculaura screaming causing Dracula to jump and a piece of toast to get stuck to his face as he ran up to see Drake, Frankie, Draculaura and Clawdeen all looking at the computer with big smiles on their faces. "What? Where is it?!"

"Where is what?" Clawdeen asks.

"Whatever it is you are screaming about." Dracula said.

"Monster High has students! I put out a call on my Vampology Vlog and Frankie showed me how to out it up on the Monster Web." Draculaura said.

"Way to go Tech Ghoul." Drake smiles patting her on the back.

"It's kinda my thing." She smiles brushing it off.

"Anyway, we got like a zillion emails this morning and, and dad. You got a little something." Draculaura walks over and takes the toast that was stuck to his face off.

"It's happening, it's really happening!" Drake cheers.

"The monsters are coming! The monsters are coming! Wait, how are they gonna get here?" Clawdeen asks.

"Well Drake and Draculaura can fly maybe if I use my electricity to supercharge you both—"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Nobody's electrocuting anyone. If you want to collect monsters, you're gonna do it the old-fashioned way." Dracula said.

"I love the old-fashioned way." Frankie said.

"And you're gonna wear helmets." Dracula said.

"Helmets? Do you have any idea what that does to all this hair?" Clawdeen asks.

"Why do we need helmets to meet monsters?" Drake asks.

"Do you want to reach the other monsters or not? Dracula asks.

Soon the 4 of them were wearing helmets as Dracula led them to the library.

"Wait here." Dracula said as he turned into bat and flew up into the air. When he came back down, he was carrying a large black box with a skullette on it. "Haven't used this thing in centuries. Hope it still works."

"What exactly is it?" Frankie asks.

"This is a Monster Mapalogue." Dracula said taking out the skullette and a map of the world appeared.

"Whoa."

"That's clever."

"In ages past, Monsters used the mapalogue to locate each other. But when the humans turned against the monsters in the great fright flight, our kind went into hiding for their own protection. After that there didn't seem to be much use for this anymore." Dracula said handing it to Draculaura.

"Until now." She smiles.

"Be honored Drake, you're going to be the first human to ever use this." Dracula said.

"So, how does it work?" Drake asks.

"Place your fingers gently on the Skullette." All of them reached out and put their hands onto of it. "Now say the name of the monster you're trying to reach." Dracula instructed.

"First up, Cleo. Says she's a bit tied up." Draculaura read.

"What now?" Drake asks.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Dracula asks.

"Of course." Frankie said.

"Totes." Draculaura said.

"Obviously." Clawdeen said.

"Drake what about you?" Dracula asks.

"Look I know humans and monsters don't have the best history, but ever since I let you all into my life, I've never been happier. I want to help anyway I can." Drake said causing them all to smile.

"Alright, say the words exto monstrum. So, now altogether."

"Cleo, exto monstrum." The 4 of them said but nothing happened.

"Guess you were right Mr. D, this thing doesn't even—" Before Frankie could finish the 4 of them were transported to Egypt where they landed headfirst on the hard sand.

"Okay now I get why he wanted us to wear helmets." Drake groans taking his off.

"The Mapalogue worked! Where are we?" Frankie asks.

"Ghouls! Drake! Over there." Draculaura said pointing to the pyramids.

As they made their way to the entrance Drake started fiddling with his watch.

"What are you doing?" Clawdeen asks.

"Well I thought it might be easier at first for this Cleo to be greeted by another monster before meeting the human me." Drake said scrolling through forms.

"Good call. Wouldn't want to scare her." Frankie said as Drake turned into Ghostfreak, but little did he know the bounty hunters had picked up on the signal.

Making their way inside all of them looked in awe as they saw the many hieroglyphics and tombs.

"Whoa." Ghostfreaks said.

"We're gonna have to open these tombs. How else will we know which one is Cleos?" Frankie asks.

Draculaura walks over to a sarcophagus and opens it to reveal a glowing green light and a howling wind.

"Uh it's not that one." Draculaura said closing it.

"Hey ghouls." Clawdeen said getting their attention. "I got a feeling it might be this one." She said pointing to a large golden one.

"Wow, real subtle." Ghostfreak said as they noticed a handprint door. Looking to Draculaura they shrug as she puts her hand in unlocking the door revealing a girl with black hair, gold highlights and Egyptian like clothes, this was Cleo De Nile.

"You're here." She smiles.

"You must be Cleo." Draculaura smiles.

"The one and only." She said.

"Hi, I'm Draculaura, and this is Frankie, Drake and Clawdeen. We're your Monster High outreach committee."

"Fabulous, my luggage is over there and be careful those jewels are on loan from the Pharoah." Cleo said pointing to dozens of jewel encrusted crates.

"Not even Four Arms could carry all those." Ghostfreaks shivers.

"Yeah I'm afraid there won't be room for those at the Monster High dorms. But don't worry we got all the basics." Frankie said.

"A persona chef?" Cleo asks.

"There's a great creepateria." Draculaura said.

"Royal masseuse?" Cleo asks as everyone shakes their heads. "Ruby encrusted lounging throne?" Once again all of them cringe as they indicated no. "At least I'll finally have friends." She said.

"Of course." Draculaura said as they all got together in a group hug.

"So, Cleo before we go back there's something you should know." Ghostfreak said.

"And what's that?" Cleo asks when suddenly the ground started to shake under them.

"What's going on?" Clawdeen asks starting to freak out when Krabb bursts out of the ground.

"Is that thing part of the welcoming committee?" Cleo asks as her eyes widen in fear.

"No." Everyone else said as Krabb's eyes moved towards Ghostfreak.

"Hand over the Omnitrix and I promise you won't suffer…much." Krabb said.

"Uh Drake, I think he's talking to you." Frankie said as the ghouls stepped back in fear.

"Omnitrix what is…the watch." Ghostfreak realizes before snapping out of it. "Sorry crabby but the watch and I are kinda attached."

"Not for long." Krabb said readying his large claw.

"Ghouls, you might want to find cover." Ghostfreak said as he turned invisible.

Taking his word, the ghouls ran down a hallway. Krabb backed up as he scanned the tomb for Ghostfreak.

Appearing out of the ground behind him Ghostfreak was about to attack when Krabb turned around. "So predictable." Opening his claw Krabb sprays Ghostfreak with an orange goo turning him solid.

"What did you do to me?" Ghsotfreak asks.

"I solidified your protoplasm which makes it easier to do this!" Krabb punches Ghostfreak in the face sending him crashing into the wall causing all the ghouls to cringe.

Krabb brings one of his legs down hoping to squash Ghostfreak, but he dodges and flies at Krabb only to be thrown across the tomb and landing near the ghouls.

"Who is this guy?" Ghostfreak groans as Krabb moves towards him.

"Hardly worth the hunt." Krabb said when he stepped on tile which activated a hidden trap. "Huh? Krabb was suddenly launched into the ceiling making a loud crashing noise.

"Thank Ra my family traps to ward off humans still work." Cleo said as Draculaura, Frankie and Clawdeen ran towards Ghostfreak as he turns back into Drake.

"Drake, you okay?" Draculaura asks concerned as Drake picked himself up.

"Been better." Drake groans surprising Cleo.

"Wait that ghost was a normie this whole time?" Cleo asks.

"This was the surprise he meant." Clawdeen said.

"Uh hi Cleo." Drake waves.

"I never pictured this would happen when I answered your vlog." Cleo said when they heard groaning up above.

"We can talk later, right now we need to leave before it wakes up again." Draculaura said.

"Don't suppose your family has a backdoor?" Frankie asks.

"Follow me." Cleo said leading them through the tomb unaware that Tetrax was watching them.

Running down the tombs Cleo was looking at Drake with curiosity.

"So, wait this watch gives you the ability to turn into monsters?" Cleo asks.

"Trust me it's a lot to take in." Clawdeen said.

"But it's weird, that thing called it the Omnitrix is that what it's called?" Frankie asks.

"I guess, but the question is why do they want it so badly?" Drake asks when they heard a loud saw noise coming from the ceiling.

"Uh I don't think that guy was alone." Draculaura said when Sixsix appears out of the hole and starts talking in his alien language.

"Drake any chance your watch is charged up we could really use something right about now." Clawdeen asks as they backed away.

"Not yet. We need a plan." Drake said looking at it.

"I got one…RUN!" Cleo said leading them through the tombs with Sixsix right on their tail.

Flying above them Sixsix readies his gun and fires multiple lasers at them.

As they pass by some hieroglyphs Cleo presses one and multiple dart guns shoot out of the wall towards Sixsix but he blasts them to smithereens creating a cloud of smoke.

"Hey those were built by my ancestors!" Cleo turns around and fires multiple bandages tying up Sixsix like a mummy.

"Whoa, cool trick." Drake said impressed.

"Those bandages won't hold it for long, follow me." Cleo said as they ran down a hallway.

As Sixsix breaks out of the bandages Krabb bursts out of the ground.

"Remember me?" Krabb asks.

In an empty room the ghouls and Drake were catching their breath.

"Okay this is the worse welcoming I've ever received." Cleo said.

"We didn't plan on this it just…happened." Drake said.

"Right like how you normies drove all the monsters into hiding." Cleo glares.

"Hey that was a long time ago I had nothing to do with that." Drake snaps.

"No, but you humans seem to make it a habit of ruining things, don't you?" Cleo said walking up to him.

"Look I know normies aren't exactly your favorite, but I like monsters. Draculaura, Frankie and Clawdeen are my best friends. We were the ones who came up with the idea of Monster High." Drake said.

"Why would a normie want anything to do with monsters?" Cleo asks.

"Because Drake is proof that things back then are different now. Monsters and Normies can live together, that's what we want to teach at Monster High." Draculaura said.

Cleo looks at Drake with interest. "You really don't mind being the only normie in a school for monsters?"

"Well I wouldn't say I'm normal." Drake smirks when Krabb breaks through the wall surprising them. "Emphasis on NOT normal!" Drake panics as they continued running.

"This is really getting annoying." Clawdeen said as they reached an opening with three hallways.

"Which one do we go through?" Draculaura asks as Cleo looks around.

"This one." She said pointing to the left when the Omnitrix activates.

"Yes. You girls go on ahead." Drake turns to see Krabb and Sixsix heading towards them. Slamming down in on it a bright blue light engulfs him.

"No Drake, that's what they want." Draculaura said as Drake turned into Diamondhead and lunged fires multiple diamonds at the bounty hunters.

"Drake this way!" Draculaura said as they ran down the tomb.

"You go, I'll catch up with you ghouls after I deal with them." Diamondhead said turning his arm into a blade.

Draculaura looks in fear before running off after the ghouls.

Diamondhead rushed toward Sixsix and Krabb punching Sixsix with his good arm but was unprepared for Krabb who grabs him in his claw and throws him against the wall.

Sixsix was about to make his way towards Diamondhead when Krabb stopped him.

"Back off! That reward's mine." Krabb said when Sixsix talked back in his language. "Hey! There's no need to get personal!"

Suddenly a ball was thrown towards them which opens letting out a cloud of knockout gas which sent both Bounty Hunters falling to the ground.

Coming out of the shadows Tetrax moves in and grabs Diamondhead leading him out of the pyramids and tossing him into the sand causing Diamondhead to groan in pain.

"Billions of beings on this planet and the Omnitrix winds up on the hands of youth." Tetrax said.

"Look like I said to your buddies this thing won't come off, I tried." Diamondhead said.

"Of course not, the Omnitrix utilizes alien DNA which bonds to the host genetic structure." Tetrax said causing Diamondhead to freeze up.

"Alien?" Diamondhead said in shock.

"What did you think you were turning into all this time?" Tetrax asks.

"All this time I thought it was monsters I was turning into." Diamondhead said looking at his hands before growling and rushing towards Tetrax.

"You cannot rely purely on strength alone to win, with something like the Omnitrix victory should've been easy." Tetrax said blocking all of Diamondhead's attacks with ease. "It is the ultimate weapon in a war against good and evil."

"And which side are you on?" Diamondhead glares.

"You're still alive, aren't you?" Tetrax said surprising him.

"You're a good guy?" Diamondhead asks.

"My mission is to retrieve the Omnitrix at all costs, since it's attached to you, I will bring you back to have it extracted it." Tetrax said.

"I'm not going anywhere." Diamondhead said.

"That's not your choice." Tetrax said.

"Says who?" Diamondhead tackles Tetrax to the ground knocking his hoverboard out of his hands.

Reaching up Tetrax grabs Diamondhead's head and throws him to the ground. "It's sad how little you know about this alien's strength and weaknesses. You've barely scratched the surface of it's potential." Tetrax said.

"And what makes you such an expert?" Diamondhead asks standing up.

Tetrax takes off his helmet to reveal he was the same species as Diamonhead shocking him.

"You You're me?" He said in shock.

"Wrong. I am a noble warrior. You are a child." Tetrax said as Diamondhead turned back into Drake. "We have wasted enough time." Tetrax grabs Drake by his jacket and lifts him into the air.

"Hey put me down!" Drake said struggling to break free.

As Tetrax turns around to grab his hoverboard he looked to see it was gone.

"Looking for something?" Tetrax looks to see Krab walking over with his hoverboard in his hand. "You're not getting off this planet with the Omnitrix and just to make sure." Krabb said as Sixsix walks in carrying the ghouls.

"Release me at once you horrid creature!" Cleo orders.

"Let go!" Clawdeen said causing Drake's eyes to widen in horror.

"You see we decided to split the money and you in half." Krabb said firing beams from his claw. Leading Drake to the tomb Tetrax places him inside.

"What are you doing? We gotta save them." Drake said when Tetrax grabs him.

"Don't be foolish, keeping the Omnitrix safe, they are not my priority." Tetrax said.

"Those ghouls are my friends." Drake glares.

"You cannot save them, you would be overpowered and captured. The obvious choice is for me to retrieve my hoverboard so we can leave this planet." Tetrax said.

"But—"

"Stay here." Tetrax said letting go of Drake.

Jumping out of the tomb Tetrax fires multiple diamonds at Sixsix knocking him to the ground and freeing the ghouls from his grip.

Krabb turns to see Tetrax rushing towards him. Swinging his claw, he misses as Tetrax ducks under it and grabs his hoverboard from Krabb.

Activating it Tetrax took to the sky and flew around as Sixsix tried to shoot him down.

Using a series of aerial maneuvers Tetrax dives at them and creates a giant crater in the sand knocking both Sixsix and Krabb backwards.

Peeking out of the tomb Drake looks to see Krabb land nearby as the Omnitrix turned back on.

"Yes." Drake grins.

As Krabb picks himself up he notices Tetrax dealing with Sixsix while Drake had no protection. Heading towards the tomb Drake hides as he turns on the watch to reveal Four Arms when Tetrax's words about not always relying on strength echoed in the back of his head, changing the watch settings Drake slams down on it as Krabb enters to tomb to find it empty.

"Where are you?" Krabb asks looking around not noticing Grey Matter up above. Jumping down Grey Matter lands on Krabb's head. "Hey! Get off me you little!" Krabb yells trying to shake him off as Grey Matter dug into his wires.

"There should be a nerve cluster around her somewhere." Grey Matter said pulling out multiple wires causing Krabb to short circuit and fall to the ground. "One down."

As Tetrax delivers a series of punches Sixsix is knocked back until he dodges one punch and grabs Tetrax from behind and activates his jetpack lifting them both into the air and slamming him into the ground.

Grey Matter looks and gasps getting Sixsix's attention. Looking up he saw the little alien nearby. Readying his missile launcher Sixsix was about to fire when he got hit with a blast of electricity.

"Get away from him!" Frankie yells as Clawdeen turns into a wolf and pounces on him biting his arm.

Sixsix was about to retaliate when Cleo wrapped more bandages around him. Trying to escape Draculaura and Cleo hold on for dear life.

Tetrax picks his head up to see the ghouls had trapped Sixsix allowing Grey Matter to land on his shoulder.

"Guess who?" Grey Matter smirks.

"I told you to stay out of my way." Tetrax said as Grey Matter pulls some wires.

"I wonder what would happen if I did this?" Grey Matter asks breaking the wires causing Sixsix's jet pack to activate and launch them into the air knocking into the pyramid damaging the top block.

Crashing to the ground Sixsix lands next to Krabb as the top piece of the pyramid falls off and down towards them.

"I hate this planet." Krabb said before it crushed both bounty hunters.

"Okay that was clawesome." Clawdeen said as the ghouls walked over to him and Tetrax who sealed both bounty hunters away in a cube.

"Pretty smart for a human." Tetrax said picking up the cube. "I will return as soon as I am able."

"What about this?" Drake asks referring to the Omnitrix.

"It's in good hands, this might be of use to you in the meantime." Tetrax said handing Drake his hoverboard.

"Seriously? Wait. I thought you needed this to get off the planet." Drake asks.

"Selective disinformation." Tetrax said.

"You mean you lied?" Cleo smirks.

Tetrax puts on his mask and in a flash of red disappers.

"Well Cleo, you still up for going to Monster High?" Drake asks turning to her.

"Are you kidding? I haven't even joined and I've had to dealt with all this." Cleo said.

"Again I'm really so—"

"It was incredible!" Cleo said surprising him.

"Huh?" Drake said not sure what to make of it.

"I have been stuck in that boring old tomb for eons, finally I get some excitement in my life. Count me in on whatever it is you ghouls are up to." Cleo smiles

"One student down." Drake said.

"And many more to go." Frankie smiles as they all made their way back to Monster High.

* * *

Up in space on Vilgax's ship they were watching as Tetrax flew away before they could do anything.

"Betrayed." Vilgax growls.

"Sensors indicate the Omnitrix is not with the mercenaries."

"It would appear the creature that possesses the Omnitrix…it as clever as it is fierce. But I shall not be denied." Vilgax vows.

* * *

That night Drake was sitting down outside while the ghouls were setting up their new room.

"Is this thing really that special?" Drake asks looking at the Omnitrix.

"Hey is everything alright?" Drake looks to see Frankie and Draculaura walk over.

"It's been a crazy day." Drake sighs.

"I'll say, alien bounty hunters chasing us through the pyramids." Frankie said sitting down next to him.

"But we got through it, and you got that cool hoverboard." Draculaura said as Drake picked it up.

"Yeah this thing is pretty cool, but still all my monsters are really aliens. I am blown away." Drake sighs.

"Us too…but you know Drake you don't have to go through this alone." Draculaura said getting his attention. "You got me and Frankie to help you out."

"And you've got Clawdeen and Cleo too." Frankie smiles.

"You ghouls are the best." Drake smiles.

Making their way in Drake saw their new room. "Wow not bad."

"Hey Drac, you forgot the pill—" Clawdeen never got to finish as Draculaura threw a pillow at her face. "Oh its on!" Clawdeen said as they all engaged in a pillow fight.

"Take this monster boy!" Cleo yells.

"Eat pillow!" Drake yells.

"What's going on up there?! Go to sleep!" Dracula yells from downstairs.


	6. The Krakken

**Chapter 6: The Krakken**

 **Hey everyone I'm back with another chapter. The idea for this chapter came to me from my friend masters123lfm, hope you like how this one turned out buddy. Now some of you guessed what I was going to do for this chapter and some of you got it right. Please Review and Enjoy.**

It was early in the morning as Drake woke up to the sound of his alarm clock. Getting dressed and walking down stairs he saw his parents were sitting down with everyone at the breakfast table.

"Morning sleepyhead." Seth said as Drake sat down next to Frankie and Draculaura.

"Mmm Mrs. Rogers this food is divine." Cleo smiles eating her pancakes.

"Thank you, Cleo but it's nothing much." Mary smiles handing Drake a plate.

"So who's the next student you kids are gonna bring over?" Harriet asks taking a drink of orange juice.

"Let's see, next up is a ghoul named Lagoona. Says she and a friend need help." Draculaura said looking online.

"Ooh can I come along?" Cleo asks.

"Sure the more the merrier." Frankie said.

"Which form should I turn into for her?" Drake asks fiddling with the Omnitrix.

"Actually Drake, maybe you should lay off the Omnitrix and use it just for emergencies." Draculaura said grabbing his hand causing him to blush slightly.

"Uh okay if you think so, but how are we gonna explain me to the other monsters?" Drake asks.

"We'll work it out. After all we like you." Frankie said.

"So true, so just relax and let's eat before we go bring another student here." Clawdeen said as they all dug in.

Walking into the library Draculaura grabs the mapalogue and Drake hands Cleo a helmet.

"Uh thanks but no thanks. I don't do helmets, ruins the hair." Cleo said.

"Trust me, you're gonna need it." Drake urges.

"He's right." Clawdeen said as they all put their helmets on.

"Oh fine." Cleo said putting it on.

"Ready ghouls?" Drake asks as they put their hands on the mapalouge.

"Lagoona, exto monstrum!" The 5 of them said as they were transported away. Landing in midair they all fall onto a sandy beach and hit their heads on the sand.

"We really need to practice our landing better." Drake groans.

"Agreed." Frankie said as they all took off their helmets.

Recovering from that fall they look around to see a blue skinned monster with blonde hair surfing on a large wave that was heading towards them, this was Lagoona Blue.

Moving quickly Drake, Draculaura, Frankie and Clawdeen get out of the way as a wave of water ends up coming down on Cleo soaking her.

All of them chuckle when Lagoona and her surfboard land in front of them. "Oy! Mates!" Lagoona said running towards them.

"Lagoona, great moves." Frankie said as she hugged all the ghouls, but just as she was about to hug Drake she stopped with a puzzled look on her face.

"Yes, I'm a human who hangs out with Monsters it's weird, but I'm used to it." Drake shrugs.

Lagoona's eyes narrow for a second in suspicion before Draculaura walks over.

"It's so great to meet you. So where's this friend of yours?" Draculaura asks looking around.

"Well that's the thing, my friend isn't acting normal and has been acting out." Lagoona frowns.

"Why? What's the problem?" Clawdeen asks.

Turning around Lagoona points right to Drake. "He is." She declared shocking everyone.

* * *

An hour later Lagoona brought them to a large lake and at one end of it was a fishing dock.

"So, the normies from that dock did something to upset your friend?" Frankie asks.

"Yeah, she's been acting really angry towards everyone, even me." Lagoona said.

'So that's why she pointed to me, she was saying it was humans in general.' Drake thought.

"Is there anyway we can help your friend?" Draculaura asks.

"Well we can find try to find her, but the problem is this lake is so massive I wouldn't know where to look." Lagoona said.

"Well we can't expect me to walk around this entire lake, do you?" Cleo asks.

"We don't need to walk around the whole lake Cleo, we just need to find where Lagoona's friend might be." Clawdeen said.

"If the normies are the problem then what if someone saw your friend while they were riding their boats?" Frankie suggests.

"I'll have a look at the docks." Drake said.

"I'm coming with you, riding in a boat is much better than walking everywhere." Cleo said.

"Uh Cleo aren't you worried someone might notice you're a mummy?" Frankie asks.

"Not if I'm with Drake, people will just think we're together." Cleo said causing Draculaura to narrow her eyes.

"Frankie and I will look around the lake while Lagoona searches from the water and Draculaura watches from above." Clawdeen said.

"If anyone finds any clues call the others and we'll come rushing over." Frankie said as they split up.

* * *

Walking to the docks Cleo was wearing Drake's Jacket over her bandages.

"Ugh I can't believe I have to wear this; this color of blue is so last season." Cleo said.

"Alright take it down a notch, we don't want to draw any attention to ourselves." Drake said as they looked at all the ships. "There has to be somebody who knows something about a lake monster." Drake said passing a ship.

"It's called the Krakken." A voice said startling Drake and Cleo. Looking to the boat they saw a man with grey hair and a red hat.

"Krakken?" Cleo said surprised.

"How do you know about it?" Drake asks.

"It's my business to know about it. I'm Captain Shawn. I've been on its tail for years, folks say my runner's a little loose." He said.

"Yeah I bet." Cleo raises an eyebrow.

"Sightings go back hundreds of years, some say it's a myth, but not me. I can take you both to a spot where I last saw the beast." Shawn said.

"Could you excuse us for a minute?" Cleo asks grabbing Drake and pulling him away. "Okay this guy is crazy if he thinks there's an actual Krakken in this lake."

"I take it you know about it then?" Drake asks.

"It's one of the largest monsters in the world, there's no way it could be in a lake this size." Cleo said.

"Cleo, if a monster is in trouble we have to help. If we want more students to come to Monster High we need to help all kinds of monsters." Drake said.

"Even if some don't want your help?" Cleo asks.

"Even then." Drake nod as he climbed onto Captain Shawn's boat.

'The more I'm around him the more surprising he gets.' Cleo thought shaking her head as she climbed aboard the ship too.

"Sonar, High def video setup, ultrasound. I've got it all, and I will find the beast." Shawn said when Lagoona popped her head out of the water and saw them sailing nearby.

"Hmm what's that?" Lagoona asks before diving back underwater.

As they sailed further into the lake they saw a section that was covered in Do Not Enter tape.

"Do not enter? What's going on?" Shawn asks as Drake and Cleo walked over.

"Well if I had to take a wild guess, this area is closed." Cleo said.

"Nonsense, this is my lake and I will go where ever I—"

"Fishing boat! Stop where you are!" Looking over Cleo put the hood over her head as another boat pulled up. "I am Jonah Meville, founder of Friends of Fish. We've closed this area of the lake for an environmental study. You'll have to turn your boat around." He said.

"Suppose you make me fish hugger." Shawn glares.

"Whoa, we came looking for the Krakken, not to hurt anyone." Drake said causing Jonah to laugh.

"The Krakken? Not that old fish story. Look I'm a Marine Biologist, and I can assure you that there are no monsters in this lake." Jonah said not noticing Lagoona pop her head out of the water.

As the ships turned around Lagoona noticed a large fin appearing out of the water and heading right for the ships causing her to gasp.

On Shawn's ship his sonar went off. "The Sonar, we found something." He said as the large fin gained on them.

"Or something found us." Drake said in fear as a large shadow passed under them.

"The Krakken." Shawn gasps. "It's heading for the docks."

Meanwhile near the docks Draculaura, Frankie and Clawdeen had met up.

"You ghouls find anything?" Draculaura asks.

"Nothing, I hope Drake, Cleo and Lagoona had better luck than we did." Clawdeen said when they heard multiple ringing coming from Captain Shawn's boat. "Uh what's that?"

Suddenly bursting out of the water in front of the docks was a large sea monster.

"That's Lagoona's friend?!" Draculaura said in shock as the Krakken destroyed the dock.

"I told you it was real!" Captain Shawn said as Cleo moved towards Drake.

"Someone needs to rescue those people." Cleo whispers as Drake nods and lands in the water next to Lagoona.

"Mate what are you doing?" Lagoona asks as Drake activates the Ominitrix.

"Going to help them. Ripjaws to the rescue." Drake slams down on the watch but instead of Ripjaws he turned into XLR8. As Lagoona looks in surprise XLR8 looks at himself. "XLR8? I wanted Ripjaws you stupid watch." He said as he looked to see the Krakken swimming after civilians. "Well here goes nothing." XLR8 puts on his visor and races across the water leaving a stunned Lagoona behind.

"How did he do that?" She asks watching in awe.

XLR8 raced towards the civilians and pulled them out of the water bringing them to dry land before the Krakken could get to them.

"Get us outta here!" Jonah said as his boat tried to escape while the Krakken was distracted, but as the Friends of Fish boat was turning away the Krakken spotted them.

It was about to pursue when Lagoona popped out of the water and was waving her hands.

"Wait stop!" She said getting its attention. "Please, can't you see what you're doing is wrong?" Lagoona asks but the Krakken roars at her causing Lagoona to gasp before it dove underwater.

As it got closer XLR8 raced in front of it making a small tornado forcing the Krakken to dive underwater.

Climbing onto the boat XLR8 looked around for any sign of the Krakken when it resurfaced at the front of the ship and reached for a large crate labeled cannery.

Gasping Jonah lunges for the crate and grabs it. "Oh no you don't!" He said trying to pull but the Krakken was dragging him away easily.

Running to crate XLR8 grabs it and moves his feet backward kicking up a cloud of dust into the Krakken's face causing it to let go. Using this opening XLR8 sprints under the Krakken's face and delivers a series of quick kicks causing it to scream and dive back down into the water.

"Thanks for the hand and the feet." Jonah said walking over.

"No problem, what's in that crate that's so important you'd risk your life for?" XLR8 asks.

"Well uh our lunch." Jonah said.

"You almost lost your life for a few sandwiches?!" XLR8 asks when the Krakken reaches out and grabs the crate and pulls it underwater.

XLR8 was about to go after it when his hourglass logo started to beep. "Oops, sorry gotta run."

XLR8 sprinted back to Captain Shawn's boat where Cleo was waiting for him. "Almost there." But right as he was about to land on the boat he turned back into Drake and lands in the water. "Aw man." Drake groans.

"Man overboard! Drake fell in the water." Cleo said as Captain Shawn had a harpoon ready to be aimed at the Krakken.

"Next time you're in my sights, you won't be so lucky." Shawn said as he went to go help Drake out of the water.

* * *

That night Drake and the ghouls were sitting by a fire as Drake tried to warm himself up.

Walking over Cleo handed him back his jacket. "Thanks Cleo." Drake smiles putting it on.

"So wait your friend is the Krakken?" Cleo asks sitting back down.

"Yeah, but she's not normally this angry." Lagoona said.

"Angry? She nearly tried to destroy the whole dock." Drake said.

"She had to, she said the normies took something important from her." Lagoona said.

"Wait you can understand those roars?" Clawdeen asks.

"Of course, I can I used to come over here all the time to hang out with her and babysit her eggs." Lagoona smiles.

"Maybe we should get back to Monster High, maybe my dad knows something." Draculaura said.

"No, you can't leave. What if she attacks again?" Lagoona asks concerned.

"She's right, we go just yet." Frankie agrees.

"I'm going back into the lake and see if I can find her." Lagoona said standing up.

"I'll go with you." Drake said offering to help.

"No." Lagoona said shutting him down.

"What? But I can help." Drake said walking to her.

"I don't need your help, you normies are the cause of all this. All you do is ruin things for monsters." Lagoona said as she ran off to the lake.

The rest of the ghouls look to Drake who had a sad look on his face.

"She's just mad about the Krakken." Drake said as he walked away.

"Where are you going?" Clawdeen asks.

"To help Lagoona." Drake said surprising them.

"Seriously? You do know she said not to follow her." Cleo said.

"Oh I know…luckily I know someone who would give anything to be out on that lake right now." Drake smirks.

An hour later Drake was on board Captain Shawn's boat as he made his way through the lake.

"So wait those Friends of Fish people shut down the entire lake?" Drake asks.

"Damn fish huggers, they probably scared her all the way to the bottom, only one way to flush her out…live bait." Shawn said walking out in a scuba suit.

"Maybe I should go with you, just in case." Drake said as Shawn took his hat off.

"No need, I got my dive buddy right here." He said reaching for a harpoon gun causing Drake's eyes to widen. "Wish me luck." Shawn said as he jumped into the water.

'I hope he doesn't run into Lagoona.' Drake thought when he noticed another set of scuba gear.

Swimming underwater Captain Shawn made his way to an old shipwreck where a large round egg was placed. Shawn approached it when a shadow approached him.

Turning around Shawn fired his harpoon at the shadow, but it swims out of the way to reveal Drake in the scuba suit he found. Taking a deep breath Shawn points to the egg before he swam up to the surface.

When he reached the surface, he saw a motor boat was next to his. Climbing up his ladder three men in silver scuba suits grab him.

"Don't you know Night Fishing is dangerous old timer? Unless of course, you went with a friend." One of them asks.

"I work alone, I ain't got no friends." Shawn said.

"And with a sparkling personality like yours." He said as his two friends grabbed Shawn.

"I ain't got anything worth stealing either." Shawn said.

"But you have us all wrong. All we want is information, like what did you see down there?" He asks as Drake resurfaces.

"Nothing, same as always." Shawn said as the man punched him. Taking off his scuba mask the man is revealed to be Jonah Melville from Friends of Fish.

"Well I have to be sure." Jonah said as Drake moved to the Omnitrix.

"Come on work." Drake said as the men carried Captain Shawn onto their ship.

"Take him with us, find out if he knows anything back at the cannery. We'll come back later with a minisub to snag the rest of the eggs." Jonah said dropping a locater into the water. "In the meantime, I think his ship just got lost at sea." Jonah tosses some explosives into the Shawn's boat and they explode causing the ship to sink to the bottom of the lake.

Swimming underwater to avoid getting caught in the explosion Drake looks to see the ship speeding away. Activating the Omnitrix Drake slams down on it and turns into Big Chill.

As the motorboat was racing away, they noticed Big Chill flying towards them.

"Is that a bird?"

"No, looks like a plan."

Jonah looks at it and his eyes widen. "It's a moth! Man the harpoons!"

"Freeze you phonies!" Big Chill said as they started shooting at him. Flying out of the way Big Chill releases a blue beam that froze the shooters to the boat.

Running to the controls Jonah drops multiple explosives into the lake that shoot up jets of water knocking Big Chill into the water.

"Not good, my wings are too wet to fly." Big Chill said climbing out of the water and onto a log.

Turning the boat around Jonah slams on the pedal and the boat accelerates. "It's time to squash this meddler moth once and for all!"

"Come on dry off." Big Chill said shaking his wings.

"Fire!" Jonah said as one of his men started shooting at him. Thinking quickly Big Chill turns intangible allowing the bullets to fly through him. Using this chance, he jumped to the nearby trees and hid among the branches.

Taking out their flashlights Jonah and his men searched the area for Big Chill when they noticed the Krakken's fin in the water. "It's getting too crowded over here. Dump the trash and let's go." Jonah orders as his men tossed Shawn into the lake and left.

Moving quickly Big Chill grabbed Shawn and carried him to shore.

"I've got to get back to the ghouls." Big Chill said as he flew to their hiding spot when the hourglass logo started to beep. "Not again." He groans.

As Draculaura, Frankie, Cleo and Clawdeen were looking around Draculaura spotted Big Chill flying towards them. "Look! It's Drake!"

All of them look up to see Big Chill change back into Drake as he falls towards them and crashes into Draculaura knocking them both to the ground.

"Oh I hate it when it does that." Drake groans as he opens his eyes to see he was on top of Draculaura and their faces were inches from each other causing them both to blush.

"Uh." Both of them said before Drake picked himself up.

"S-Sorry about that." Drake said helping her up.

"Uhh it's not problem really, I know it wasn't your fault." Draculaura said taking his hand.

"Ghouls I got some bad news, where's Lagoona?" Drake asks.

"Wait she isn't with you?" Clawdeen asks.

"No I was with Captain Shawn." Drake said.

Underwater at the Krakken's nest Lagoona swam towards the egg Drake and Captain Shawn found found and picked it up.

"Hang on little fella, I'll keep you safe." Lagoona said unaware of a large shadow making its way to her. Turning around Lagoona gasps and was about to scream before she was silenced by the figure.

Sitting down Drake explained everything to the ghouls.

"When we got to the nest, we saw this giant egg, that's why she's been angry. Jonah must be stealing her eggs." Drake said.

"And I think I know who this Normie is." Frankie said using her iCoffin. "I looked up Friends of Fish and it's not even a real thing, but I did find this: Jonah Melville isn't a friend to any kind of wildlife. He travels around the world hunting rare animals and then catches and sells them to collectors." Frankie said causing everyone to gasp.

"That crate the Krakken took, it must've had one of her eggs in it." Drake said.

"He's gonna sell those eggs." Cleo said horrified.

"We gotta stop them before they take that poor monster's eggs away from her." Clawdeen said standing up.

"They said something about going back to a cannery, they must be where they have the eggs." Drake said.

"Let's go." Frankie said as the 5 of them rushed back to the docks.

* * *

At the cannery Jonah comes out of the water in a high tech robotic diving suit with an egg in one hand and an unconscious Lagoona in the other.

Putting the eggs and Lagoona into two tanks Jonah grins.

"And I thought we were gonna score big with these eggs, if we sell this beauty we'll be kicking back in the Bahamas for sure." Jonah said as Lagoona regained consciousness.

"Hey where am I? Let me out!" Lagoona said banging against the glass.

"Sorry fish lips, you're my ticket to easy streak." Jonah smirks.

"What you're doing is wrong? They belong with their mother!" Lagoona said.

"They belong to whoever I sell them too along with you." Jonah said as Lagoona's eyes widen in horror.

Little did they know from below the bridge Drake was listening in.

"They got Lagoona." Drake said shocking them. "You ghouls see if you can save her and the eggs."

"What about you?" Frankie asks as they climbed up the ladder.

"I'm gonna deal with Jonah." Drake said as he slammed down on the Omnitrix and transforms into Ripjaws.

Ripjaws was about to dive into the water when suddenly Mama Krakken burst out of the water and onto the docks.

"The bigger the Krakken, the bigger the payday." Jonah grins getting into his robotic diving suit.

The scuba divers grab their guns and start shooting at her, but the Krakken was way too pissed off to care. She wanted her babies back. Knocking some of the divers away she reaches to grab her eggs and Lagoona when Jonah swings in and pulls them out of the way.

The Krakken tries to save her but Jonah was too fast and fires multiple bullets to keep her away.

Swimming up from underwater Ripjaws jumps in the air and grabs onto Jonah's suit.

"You want to play with monsters? How about you try playing with me?" Ripjaws said as he bit the robotic arm holding Lagoona off and grabs her container ripping it open. "I gotcha Lagoona." Ripjaws said as Lagoona looked at Ripjaws in awe.

"Whoa, crikey." Lagoona said as Jonah let go of the eggs causing Ripjaws and Lagoona to dive for it, but right when Ripjaws was about to grab it Jonah punches Ripjaws causing the container of eggs to shatter and the eggs rolled onto a loose board.

Inside the cannery Draculaura, Frankie, Clawdeen and Cleo were sneaking around looking for the eggs and Lagoona when they notice a three guys grabbing weapons to take down the Krakken.

"Get ready." Clawdeen said when another guy climbs up the ladder and spots.

"Freeze!" He said causing the ghouls to put their hands in the air.

"Look pal we can do this the easy way or the hard way." Clawdeen smirks when she notices the Krakken tail coming towards them. "Ghouls up high!" Clawdeen said as they jumped and grabbed onto a rail while the Krakken's tail took out the ground under them causing the diver to fall into the water. When the other three rush to the noise they see the Ghouls slide in and deliver kicks to the face knocking them to the ground.

"A ghoul could get used to this hero thing." Draculaura said.

"Was this the easy way or the hard way?" Cleo asks as they shrugged.

Outside Ripjaws, Jonah and the Krakken were rushing towards the eggs, but the Krakken is the first to get them.

"My eggs!" Jonah yells as he raced forward swiping them off the Krakken's tail.

"They aren't your eggs!" Ripjaws said tackling Jonah knocking him and the eggs into the lake.

"Hang on!" Lagoona said diving after them.

"Rescuing babies and your girlfriend, how heroic, but not very smart." Jonah said punching Ripjaws multiple times before grabbing the eggs.

Recovering from the attacks Ripjaws swims after Jonah and slams his tail into Jonah's face allowing him to grab the eggs, but before Ripjaws could get them back the Krakken knocked Ripjaws away and took her eggs back herself.

Swimming after her Jonah releases a sonic wave from his suit causing the Krakken to scream in pain allowing Jonah to swipe the eggs again.

Growling Ripjaws swam after him and tackles Jonah, but Jonah pushes back and sends Ripjaws crashing into the wreckage of Captain Shawn's ship.

As Ripjaws struggles to escape Jonah's grip he noticed the anchor chain nearby. Grabbing it Ripjaws smashes the anchor into Jonah knocking one of his arms off allowing Ripjaws to grab the eggs.

When Lagoona swims down the Krakken was about to attack him when Lagoona gets in front of her with her arms out causing her stop and roar.

Lagoona points to Ripjaws who was bringing the eggs back to her nest. When Ripjaws set them down the Krakken calmed down instantly as she went to be with her babies.

Seeing the eggs Jonah swims in thinking he had an opening when the Krakken bit down on his suit destroying it leaving Jonah alone in the water with no protection.

Thinking he could still kill the Krakken Jonah takes out dagger and stabs the Krakken only to have the dagger break upon contact.

"Wow that was pathetic." Lagoona chuckles.

Swimming in Ripjaws delivers a punch to the face knocking Jonah unconscious. "Sucker." Ripjaws smirks when his hourglass started to beep. "Oh no! Not now!" Grabbing Jonah Ripjaws swam to the surface as fast as he could.

"Hey wait! I wanted to say thank you for—" Lagoona swims after Ripjaws just as he turns back into Drake while he was still underwater. "No way." Lagoona said in shock.

Drake was trying his hardest to swim up to the surface while carrying Jonah. Looking to see how far he was he used the last of his strength to push Jonah to the surface before Drake blacked out and started to drown.

Swimming as fast as she could Lagoona grabs Drake and carries him to the surface.

On the shore the ghouls were looking around for Drake and Lagoona when Lagoona burst out of the water and dragged an unconscious Drake ashore.

"Drake!" They all said worried as they rushed over.

"Come on mate, don't you give out just yet." Lagoona said doing chest compressions before putting her lips on top of his and giving him CPR.

When they arrived Draculaura stops in shock to see what looked like Lagoona kissing Drake and instantly she felt a cold feeling in her chest until she heard Drake coughing and gasping for air.

"Drake you're okay!" Lagoona smiles.

"Yeah…are the eggs okay?" Drake asks.

"Yeah thanks to you." Lagoona smiles helping him up.

"Not bad for a human huh?" Drake asks.

"I thought all humans were bad, but I guess there's some good ones among them." Lagoona said.

"So Lagoona, interested in coming to Monster High?" Frankie asks.

Lagoona looks to Drake and then to the ghouls and smiles. "You know it."

All of them cheer as they made their way back to Monster High and the police came to arrest Jonah for illegal hunting.

Walking over Lagoona grabs Drake's arm stopping him.

"Hey, that took a lot of guts to do what you did back there and I'm sorry for what I said earlier." Lagoona said.

"Eh...it's fine, I knew when I started coming along that it would be hard for monsters to accept a human wanted to help them, but I'm fine earning their trust." Drake said rubbing the back of his head. "By the way what happened? I remember trying to get Jonah to the surface but after that it's all kinda a blur."

Lagoona blushes softly. "It's uh no big deal, trust me." Lagoona said as they took out the mapalogue and went back to Monster High.


	7. Party Monsters

**Chapter 7: Party Monsters**

 **Hey everyone I'm back. Now many of you have been sending me ideas for chapters and I gotta say, keep it up. I love the ideas. Also, I'm happy to say this story now has over 50 followers and almost 50 favorites, you guys rock. This one has some surprises inside that I think you'll like including some familiar faces. Please Review and Enjoy.**

Now that they had the mapalouge finding monsters was much easier. Traveling all over the world Drake and the Ghouls were transforming Monster High into a real school.

In their travels they had met many monsters including Deuce, Raythe and in the case of Bonsey and Skelly they came to them.

Things were finally looking up for Monster High and they were still getting calls from monsters to take them there.

In Humanology class Drake, Draculaura, Frankie, Lagoona, and Cleo were sitting in class as Drake's parents walk in nervous to teach their class. Looking at their class they had a few students, but when they saw their son give them a nod meaning he believed in them they both smiled and began their lecture.

"Now here's a topic that many humans love to discuss…parties." Seth said causing everyone in the room to smile. "Now humans have parties as a way of making friends and having fun."

Grinning at an idea Draculaura raises her hand. "Yes, Draculaura?"

"Uhm Mr. and Mrs. Rogers, how long do you think it will be before Monster High can have a party of its own?" Draculaura asks.

"Well, it wouldn't right to do one out of nowhere Draculaura, you see in the human world humans throw parties to celebrate special occasions that are happening to them and/or to others around them. Besides it wouldn't be fair to throw a party before we got more students to celebrate with." Mary said.

* * *

A few hours later in the library the ghouls, Drake transpored back with a large female monster with white fur and big horns. This was Woolee.

"Well Woolee, welcome to Monster High." Frankie said.

"Why don't you go meet everyone?" Drake urges as she gave them all a bone crushing hug before going off.

"Whoo she took quite a bit of time to thaw." Lagoona said brushing it off.

"Yeah, lucky for her you ghouls had those hairdryers on you." Drake smirks.

"Hair this fabulous doesn't just happen Drake." Cleo said.

"I'll keep that in mind." Drake said.

"Man, we've been on a roll lately gathering monsters." Clawdeen said.

"I know, I wish we could throw a party to celebrate." Draculaura said.

"Yeah, but you heard Drake's Mom, no parties here until we get more students." Frankie sighs.

"Well then…I guess we'll just have to answer more monster requests." Drake said trying to motivate them.

"Hey yeah Drake's right, there's no reason more monsters should miss out on this." Clawdeen said.

"Let's see who we can find next." Lagoona said eagerly.

As the ghouls walked to the computers to look for more monsters on Draculaura's vlog Draculaura turned to Drake and smiles. "How is it that you always know what to say when we need it?"

"It's a gift?" Drake shrugs causing her to giggle.

Walking over Drake grabs his backpack. "I'm heading into town, anyone want anything?"

"As long as it's sweet I'm good." Frankie said.

"Mummy Mocha for me." Clawdeen said.

"Make it two." Cleo said.

"Think you can grab me those cheese puffs you got me once?" Lagoona asks.

"I'll see what I can do." Drake said walking out when Webby came down from his web and put his hands together asking for Drake to bring him something. "Let me guess, sour gummy flies?" Drake smirks as Webby nods his head with a big grin on his face causing Drake to chuckle. "You got it Webby."

* * *

Making his way into town Drake made a stop at his favorite place, the ghouls had their Coffin Shop while Drake had a little place called Mr. Smoothie.

"Mmmm now this is the stuff." Drake sighs.

"I hear that." A voice said. Looking over Drake saw a teen around his age with brown hair a green and black t-shirt with the number 10 on it. "Smoothies, the best thing in the world." He said sipping his.

"Agreed. I'm Drake." Drake said sitting down at his table.

"Name's Ben Tennyson." Ben said shaking his hand. "Hey I don't think I've seen you at school before."

"Uh I go to another school, it's kinda private." Drake said sipping his smoothie.

"That's cool, maybe we can hang out. Anyone who liked Mr. Smoothie can't be that bad." Ben said causing him to chuckle.

"Well I'm here almost everyday if you want to grab another." Drake said.

"No way, so am I." Ben said as the two of them laugh. "Okay you have to come to my Costume party tonight."

"Costume party?" Drake asks.

"Yeah my friends and I are having a party tonight you want to come?" Ben asks.

Drake pauses to think. "Can I bring a few friends?"

"Sure." Ben nods.

"Hey Ben!" Looking over they saw a girl with long black hair walking over. This was Kai Green. "Come on, we got to get ready for Gwen's surprise party."

"Sorry Kai, I needed a smoothie break." Ben said getting up.

"Oh you always need one." Kai rolls her eyes.

"See ya later Drake, here's the address." Ben said writing it down for him.

"Thanks." Drake said as they walked away. Taking out his phone Drake dialed the ghouls. "Hey ghouls how would you like to actually to go to a party tonight?"

Drake pulls his phone back as the ghouls screamed with joy on the other line.

* * *

That night Drake, Draculaura, Frankie, Cleo, Clawdeen and Lagoona walking to the address Ben gave to them. Thanks to the ghouls fashion skills they had managed to give Drake a leather monster slayer look.

"I can't believe we salvaged this look from what you found in my closet." Drake said.

"Gotta say Drake you pull it off pretty well." Lagoona said causing Drake to blush.

"Uh thanks." Drake said nervously while Draculaura narrows her eyes.

"Drake are you sure it's okay for us all to be walking into normie town like this?" Clawdeen asks.

"Trust me ghouls, a costume party is the perfect way for us to be near humans and they have no idea." Drake said knocking on the door.

When it opens they were greeted by Kai who was dressed like a jungle explorer.

"Hey you're the guy Ben was talking to. Wow, love your costumes." Kai said looking at the ghouls.

"Uh thanks." Lagoona said.

"I know, we're fabulous." Cleo said.

"Come on in." Kai said letting them in.

As they walk in Drake and the ghouls look to see all the normies dressed up like pirates, monsters and anything in between.

"Hey Drake!" Drake turns to see Ben walking over dressed like a warrior from Sumo Slammers. "Glad you could make it."

"Hey Ben, thanks for inviting us." Drake said as the ghouls went off to enjoy the party.

Frankie walks over to the snack table at the same time a girl with long red hair did and they accidentally bump into each other.

"Oh sorry about that." They said.

Frankie looks to the girl to see she was dressed like a scientist.

"My fault, I'm not really used to party, but my doofus cousin insisted I come. My name's Gwen."

"Hi Gwen, my name's Frankie, love your costume are you into Science too?"

"Is it that obvious?" Gwen smirks causing the two of them to laugh.

Looking around the party Drake saw Frankie and Gwen talking Science and tech, Lagoona and Kai talking stuff like surfing and skate boarding, Clawdeen and Draculaura were having fun on the dance floor and Cleo was enjoying the attention she was getting from everyone.

"Hey cool costume." A female voice said getting his attention.

Turning his head, he saw a girl with short black hair dressed like a vampire with a black cape and fake fangs, this was Julie Yamamoto.

"Uh thanks my friends help me make this." Drake said.

"Well it's a good thing I'm not a real vampire or I'd be in trouble." She jokes. "I'm Julie."

"Drake." He said shaking her hand when she noticed the Omnitrix on his arm.

"Hey that's an interesting watch you got there." Julie said.

"Huh? Oh uh thanks." Drake said moving it away nervously.

Little did he know Ben was looking at the Omnitrix and when he noticed the hourglass logo his eyes narrow in suspicion.

Walking over to Gwen he leans over and whispers something into her ear.

"What? No way." Gwen said when Ben gestured for her to have a look.

"So Drake, where'd you get that?" Julie asks.

"Uh my parents got it for me as a gift." Drake said starting to feel uncomfortable.

As the music stops Draculaura looks to see Drake and Julie talking when suddenly a Tash song turned on causing her to cheer.

Running over Draculaura grabs his hand. "Come on Drake, it's Tash!"

"Whoa Draculaura wait I—whoa!" Drake said as Draculaura pulls him onto the dance floor.

As she danced next to him Drake wasn't sure what to do. "Drake come on, what's wrong?"

"I uh well, I don't know how to dance." Drake blushes embarrassed.

Hearing this Draculaura couldn't help but giggle. "Just move to the music. It's fun."

As Drake watched Draculaura having the time of her life and moving her body Drake started to tap his foot before following her movements and dancing alongside her.

Little did he know Kai, Ben, Gwen and Julie were watching him and the ghouls.

After the party they said their goodbyes to everyone.

"Ben are you sure that was it?" Kai asks.

"I'm positive, we better contact Rook and tell them what we found out." Ben said.

"But what do we do about Drake and his friends? We don't even know where to find them." Julie said.

"Well then we better get looking." Gwen said as they made their way to the dining room table. Taking out an hourglass logo like the one on the Omnitrix the 4 of them slid down hidden chutes and disappeared.

* * *

At Monster High the ghouls were laughing as they laid in their beds resting after an amazing party.

"I can't believe it happened, we actually blended in among normies and they didn't even notice." Clawdeen smiles.

"And they liked us." Lagoona said.

"Liked? They adored us." Cleo smiles.

"Don't you see ghouls, this is a sign. Someday if we work hard enough Monsters and Normies will be able to live among each other and be happy." Frankie said.

"Wel I think we already started when we became pals with Drake and his folks." Draculaura said.

"He certainly does seem to have a way of helping to open doors for us we never even thought were possible." Cleo said.

"Yeah, he's pretty great." Draculaura sighs.

In Drake's room, he was laying on his bed thinking about the party.

'That might have been the best idea I've had in awhile. I've never seen the ghouls so happy.' Drake thought when his mind went to his new human friends. 'I wonder what would happen if they asked us to hang out again…Draculaura was so happy back there.' Drake thought as he remembered her smiling face and a blush formed on his face when he heard a knock at his door.

Walking over to open it he sees Draculaura and Webby. "Oh hey, what's up?" Drake asks.

"Listen I just wanted to thank you…for taking us to the party." Draculaura said.

"Well I thought you girls would enjoy it. We've been working hard I thought we earned it." Drake said.

"Still, if someone told me a year ago, I'd be partying with humans and other monsters I never would have believed them, but then I met you and my life completely changed." Draculaura blushes.

"Same with me." Drake said.

There was an uncomfortable silence between them for a few minutes. "So uh I'll see you tomorrow?" Draculaura asks as Webby crawled down to leave when the little spider got an idea.

"Uh yeah, I mean we got more monsters to find." Drake said nervously.

Webby crawls behind Drake and up his back before pinching him causing Drake to yelp and move in as his lips accidentally touched Draculaura's causing both to widen their eyes in shock.

Both of the separate and freeze in shock as they stared into each other's eyes neither one having an idea what to say.

* * *

Meanwhile in a high tech base Ben and Gwen were talking to a tall creature with periwinkle-blue colored fur, black markings on his face, and pointed ears. Attached to his waist was a high-tech looking gun. This was Rook Blonko.

"Are you sure that you saw it?" Rook asks as both Gwen and Ben nod. "We have to get to him before Vilgax finds him. Send word to all Plumbers, we have to get the Omnitrix back." Rook orders.

"Right." Both of them nod as they ran off leaving Rook alone.

Turning to a large computer Rook looked at the picture of the Omnitrix and a serious expression appeared on his face.

"You won't win Vilgax, we'll stop you."


	8. Meeting the Enemy

**Chapter 8: Meeting the Enemy**

 **Hey everyone I'm back. Sorry about the wait I was really into my other stories not to mention the new KH3 game finally came out. Now this one was a challenge to figure out, but I like how this one came out. Hope you like it. Please Review and Enjoy.**

It was a few days since Drake took the ghouls to the costume party and they were back to bringing monsters back to Monster High.

They found Toralei, a sneaky cat who likes to mess around with others and today they had found Twyla, the daughter of the Boogeyman.

As they sat down for Science class Drake and Draculaura moved to the same desk and stopped.

"Oh uh sorry about that. You can have it." They both said at the same time turning bright red as both of them remembered the kiss they shared.

"Uh you can sit here." Drake said as he took the next seat.

"T-Thanks." Draculaura said sitting down as Dracula walks in.

"Alright class, let's begin our lesson, shall we?" He said taking out the textbook.

As class went on Draculaura and Drake would occasionally steal glances at each other before turning back so the other didn't notice, however this didn't go unnoticed by the other ghouls.

"Did something happen between Drake and Draculaura?" Cleo asks.

"I don't know but they sure are acting weird around each other." Clawdeen said.

"Should we talk to them?" Lagoona asks.

"I already tried, but they kept changing the subject until in the end I just decided it was best to let them tell us." Frankie sighs.

Little did they know a black blob like creature with green lines around it was looking at them from the window before running for its life back to the forest.

At an unknown location Ben, Julie and Kai were sitting down while Rook was pacing back and forth.

"Ugh what's taking so long?" Ben groans.

"Give Ship a chance Ben the location of the Omnitrix is somewhere in those mountains but we don't know where." Julie said looking at the screen waiting for Ship to place the location beacon when suddenly a flashing red light appeared on the map. "Told ya."

"The little thing pulled it off." Kai smiles standing up.

"Wow that place is really hidden. What do you think it could be? A secret base?" Ben asks when Rook walks over.

"I don't know but tonight we stop Vilgax's plans before they even begin." Rook said determined.

'Drake…how did you even get that thing?' Ben thought.

* * *

That night at Monster High all the students and staff were sound asleep a small ship was making landing on the outskirts of Monster High.

As Rook, Ben, Kai and Julie snuck towards the building Ship came out of his hiding spot and ran towards Julie.

Ship. Ship Ship." It said as Julie picked him up.

"Great job Ship, time for the hard part." Julie said putting Ship in her backpack.

"This wasn't what I was expecting for a secret base." Kai said looking at Monster High curiously. "It kinda reminds me of a high school."

"Well whatever it is, let's just grab the target and get out of here." Rook said as he picked the lock and they entered the school.

Searching around the 4 of searched room after room to find empty classrooms, creepateria and an empty library before meeting up.

"Anything?" Ben asks.

"Nothing, aside from the creepy décor this place just seems to be a regular high school." Kai said when Julie noticed the school banner.

"Monster High? Interesting name." Julie said to herself when they heard movement down the hall.

"Quick this way." Rook said as they hid in an empty classroom as Harriet and a werepup were walking down the hall.

"Come on you, time for bed all your brothers and Clawdeen are sleeping." Harriet said picking him up when she heard a faint whisper and her ears perked growling slightly Harriet turns to the classroom they were hiding in.

"I think she knows we're here." Kai whispers.

"Then plan B." Ben reaches into his pocket and throws out a smoke bomb which explodes at Harriet's feet causing her to cough as she covered her eyes as Rook sprints out towards her, but at the last second Harriet opens her eyes and grabs Rook's arm judo flipping him to the ground surprising everyone.

"How did you do such an advanced technique?" Rook asks picking himself up.

"You don't become a mother of 10 kids without learning a thing or two." Harriet said as Rook sweeps her leg knocking Harriet to the ground. "Oh it's on."

Rook charges forward but Harriet drop kicks him causing him to hit the wall.

"What a woman." Rook said impressed as he dodges a chair being thrown at him.

Upstairs Ben, Julie and Kai were making their way down the hall when they heard a loud crashing noise down below.

"What are the odds nobody heard that?" Ben asks when they heard the doors open.

"Not very likely." Kai said they turned a corner as Drake, Draculaura, Cleo, Frankie, Clawdeen and Lagoona came out of their rooms.

"What was that?" Drake groans rubbing his eyes.

"It's probably my brothers again." Clawdeen said.

"Hey it's the girls from the party." Ben whispers.

"But why are they still in their costumes?" Julie asks when the footsteps got closer.

Getting ready Kai lunges out from corner and tackles Cleo to the ground.

"What's going on?" Frankie said when Julie throws Ship into her who traps her against the wall.

"Okay now I'm mad." Clawdeen said as she lunged at Ben tackling him to the ground.

"Bad dog! Bad dog!" Ben said as he struggled to keep her from biting him.

"Wait Ben, Julie, Kai? What are you doing here?" Drake asks when Cleo knees Kai in the gut and pushes her off.

"Hand over the Omnitrix!" Julie said.

"Omnitrix…wait they're with the robots!" Draculaura gasps.

"I suggest you come quietly." Kai said.

"Oh no you're not taking him from us!" Cleo said as she fired her bandages wrapping around Kai, she tries to escape but Lagoona rushes towards her and delivers a powerful kick to the chest knocking Kai backwards.

Frankie creates a ball of electricity in her hands and zaps ship causing it to jump off her and land next to Julie in pain.

"He's with us!" Frankie said as Drake activated the Omnitrix.

"Alright Ben you may be a friend but I'm only gonna say this once." Drake said as he slammed down on the watch turning into Snare-Oh. "Get out!"

Ben reaches to his belt and pulls out a Proto tool and fires but Draculaura turns into a bat and flies out of the way before turning back to her vampire form and dropping down towards Ben.

As Snare-Oh faced off against Julie and Ship a serious expression appeared on Ship's face as it jumps onto Julie giving her a black and green battle armor.

"Whoa, where can I get one of those things?" Snare-Oh asks.

"Sorry not for sale." Julie said throwing a punch at Snare-Oh but Snare-Oh morphs his body so the punch went right through him.

"Not gonna work." Snare-Oh said wrapping around Julie throwing her down the stairs where Rook had Harriet in a headlock.

"Now I'm only going to say this once! What does Vilgax have planned?!" Rook said.

"Who's Vilgax?" Harriet asks trying to break out of his hold.

"Wait…which master do you serve?" Rook asks confused.

"Master? In my house I'm the boss." Harriet said as Rook let go. "Now what possible excuse could you have for breaking into our school?"

"Wait you don't even know why? Oh boy." Rook said face palming when Snare-Oh flew into the wall nearby.

"Julie wait stop! They're not with Vilgax!" Rook said distracting her.

"Wait if you're not with Vilgax who are you people?" Julie asks as Snare-Oh wrapped his bandages around her.

"We're Monster High." Snare-Oh said.

"Monster High? Wait like Dracula and Frankenstein?" Julie asks.

"Yes, what did you think I was?" Harriet huffs.

"Rook…I think we might have made a big mistake." Julie said.

"I believe so." Rook said.

* * *

A half hour later Drake, Draculaura, Frankie, Lagoona, Clawdeen and Cleo were sitting down with Ben, Julie and Kai in the main room as Dracula, Harriet, Mary, Seth and the Werepups were helping fix the damages.

"I don't believe, you guys are real monsters?" Julie said surprised.

"And here I thought you guys just had on good costumes." Ben joked.

"Oh we're real alright." Clawdeen said.

"Well except for Drake he's just got that freaky watch." Lagoona said.

"The Omnitrix." Rook said.

"Wow everyone seems to know what this thing is except for us." Drake said annoyed by that.

"Now I think the bigger question is what on earth made you four think you could break into our school, attack us and try to kidnap our friend?" Cleo said.

"Start talking or I'll have Clawdeen's mom throw you across the room again." Drake said.

Rook looks across the room to see Harriet sweeping nearby. "Don't think I won't." Harriet said.

"Your mother is quite the warrior." Rook whispers to Clawdeen.

"Toughest monster I've ever met." Clawdeen smirks.

"How did you find us?" Draculaura asks.

"Simple all the aliens we see on the news saving the town all have that logo on it." Ben said pointing the hourglass logo on the Omnitrix.

"How do you know what that symbol means?" Drake asks when Ben, Kai, Julie and Rook reach into their pockets and pulls out a round hourglass logo just like the Omnitrix surprising them.

"Oh my ghoul." Frankie said.

"This is the symbol of our organization, we call ourselves the Plumbers." Kai said.

"Plumbers? You mean the guys who fix sinks?" Drake asks.

"It's an organization, we deal with the things no one else does specifically extra-terrestrial." Julie explains.

"Wow." Everyone said.

"You know we've had some run in with aliens ourselves." Cleo said.

"So what's your guys deal?" Ben asks.

"What is this facility?" Rook asks.

"This is Monster High. A school for monsters to go to so they can learn to live among humans and one day so we can come out of the shadows and have normal lives." Draculaura said.

"A High School for monsters? Wow." Kai whistles.

"Well now that you guys know about us what exactly do you plan to do and why do people want this watch so badly? Lagoona asks.

They were about to answer when their Plumber Badges went off.

"Gwen, not a good time." Ben said answering it.

"Ben, we got trouble!" Gwen said on the other line.

As she explains it to him, he turns off his badge and turns to everyone. "Rook we gotta go, the town is under attack."

Everyone gasps hearing this.

"Even if we left now, we have to get to our ship first." Julie said.

"I'll go." Drake said opening a closet and grabbing his hoverboard.

"You can't honestly expect us to let you run off and play the hero, do you?" Rook asks.

"You don't have much of a choice. Drake get going." Clawdeen said as Drake activated the hoverboard and flew off towards the town.

"You think he can handle it?" Ben asks.

"Trust me, Drake's got this." Draculaura nods.

* * *

In town dozens of VIlgax's drones were attacking the town causing the civilians to scream in horror as they ran for cover.

"Hey Robo losers!" A voice said getting their attention.

Dropping in from above Frankenstrike lands on the ground and fires a blast of electricity destroying two drones with ease. "You like picking on people huh? Well why don't you try picking on me?" Frankenstrike said.

The drones surrounded Frankenstrike charging up their attacks while Rook, Kai and Ben were driving towards him in an old RV.

"Come on you old Rustbucket move!" Ben said as Rook floored it.

Firing their lasers Frankenstrike jumps out of the way and creates a electricity from the coils on his back and destroys multiple droids.

One soars in with its claws ready but Frankenstrike delivers a powerful punch sending it flying into another destroying them both.

"Not so tough now are you?" Frankenstrike said as the robots flew in towards him when an old RV rams into some of them. "What the?"

Looking at the window it rolls down to reveal Ben.

"Need some help buddy?" Ben smiles as Rook jumps onto the roof of the RV and fires two blasts destroying two robots who tried coming at Frankenstrike from behind causing Frankenstrike to smile.

Working together with the Plumbers they made quick work of the robots until Frankenstrike turned to the last of them that had sparks coming from it as it fired a large blast of electricity.

Acting quick sparks came from his coils as Frankenstrike tries to absorb the red blast but when he does his eyes glow red for a second.

Inside his mind Frankenstrike looked around to see the area around him was red and a large version of Vilgax's head appeared in front of him.

"So.. you're the earthling life form that stole my Omnitrix. You can't run and even hide from me I'm going to hunt you down and when find you I'll get my Omnitrix back then I'll destroy you and the things you love most." Vilgax warns before Frankenstrike went back to reality.

"Ugh what was that?" Frankenstrike asks holding his head as Rook destroys the last robot.

"Are you alright?" Rook asks running over.

"I-I saw something and...he said I should be afraid." Frankenstrike said causing a confused look to appear on Rook's face.

* * *

Back at Monster High Drake was telling everyone what he saw.

"It was this large octopus thing, he told me he was going to hunt me down and come after the ones I love most." Drake said causing worry to appear on everyone's face.

Taking a deep breath Draculaura walks up to him and puts her hand on his shoulder.

"Hey. We can take care of ourselves you know. We're not gonna let anything happen to us or to you." Draculaura said causing him to smile softly.

"And you guys won't be alone. We'll help too." Ben said surprising them.

"Really? After we tried to beat you guys up?" Lagoona asks.

"What do you mean try? I almost won my fight." Harriet smirks.

"What better way to say we apologize then by helping to protect this school?" Julie smiles.

"Ship. Ship." Ship smiles.

"Wait you guys want to come to Monster High?" Frankie said surprised.

"You guys think you can handle a few more humans around the place?" Kai asks.

"As a Plumber I promise as long as we're here no harm will come to this school." Rook said.

"And here I thought you were just a tough guy." Harriet giggles causing Rook to look at her with interest when the sun started to rise and with it new friends and students have joined as well as their enemy has been revealed.


	9. Last Laugh

**Chapter 9: Last Laugh**

 **Hey everyone I'm back. I realized there was one detail I left out in my last chapter. Rook is in his adult form from Ben 10: Omniverse. Anyway this was one of my favorite episodes, I hope you like what I have planned. Please Review and Enjoy.**

At Monster High things were becoming more eventful now that the Plumbers had joined up. When Ben, Gwen, Kai and Julie enrolled as students the other monsters were quite surprised to see more humans joining their school but with the Plumber Database researching lost monsters became much easier as well as one more thing."

At the pier two guys were making their way down to a rowboat.

"Knocking over that yacht was a piece of cake." One criminal said when he noticed air bubbles in the water below. "Huh?" Looking down he noticed a pair of glowing blue eyes before a hand reached out and pulled him underwater.

The other criminal turns around to see his friend was gone and coming out of the water Ripjaws pops his head out scaring him.

Quickly climbing up the ladder the criminal tries to make a run for it but Ripjaws swims after him before jumping out of the water and onto the pier.

As the criminal backs up he bumps into a Hot Dog cart. Thinking quickly, he flips the cart over causing gasoline to spill around Ripjaws before a loose wire ignites the oil causing a circle of flames to surround Ripjaws causing him to gasp.

"Gotta love an old-fashioned fish fry." The criminal laughs.

"Can't breathe. Water, need water." Ripjaws gasps bending down.

As the criminal turned away, he didn't notice two feet break a hole through the docks and a hand pulls Ripjaws into the water, taking a deep breath Ripjaws looks to see Clawdeen and Lagoona giving him the thumbs up from under the pier.

Grinning Ripjaws swims up and bursts out of the pier grabbing the criminal and throwing him into the knock the bottles booth.

Soon the police came and arrested the man and one of the cops comes up to Ripjaws.

"I don't care what anyone else says, you Circus Freaks are okay in my book." He said.

"Circus Freak? I'm not a Circus Freak I'm a monster." Ripjaws said before diving into the water.

"Look like a freak to me." The cop said.

* * *

Back at Monster High, Drake and the ghouls were outside the cafeteria talking about their latest crime stopped.

"Mate you were great out there. You took care of those bad normies like it was nothing." Lagoona said.

"Thanks." Drake said.

"You had us a little worried when that guy trapped you in that fire." Frankie said.

"Well lucky for me I had Clawdeen and Lagoona to back me up." Drake said.

"It was no big deal." Clawdeen said brushing it off.

"It was to me, thanks a lot." Drake smiles causing Clawdeen's heart to beat faster.

"Hey guys." Looking up they saw Ben and Gwen walking over.

"Hey Ben, how are you guys liking Monster High?" Draculaura asks.

"Not gonna lie it's taking some getting used to." Ben said.

"Well at least now with all your Plumber tech stopping crimes to raise awareness for good monsters is going well." Frankie said.

"Still we were in town we found something that we think you ghouls might be interested in." Gwen said reaching into her pocket and pulling out a flyer of a creepy clown with red hair causing Drake to gulp.

"Zombozo's Traveling Circus of Laughs?" Cleo said.

"Ooh I've always wanted to go to the circus." Draculaura said.

"We heard a rumor that something strange has been seen around the circus, it could be a lost monster." Gwen said.

"Nah it's probably just a wild goose chase." Drake said.

"Well I say we have a look just to be safe." Frankie said.

"But what about you ghouls, you can't go out in public." Drake said.

"Yes, we can we'll just say we're in costumes like at the party." Cleo said.

"Alright fine, you want to see some circus we'll go." Drake sighs.

* * *

Later that day the ghouls and Drake were walking to a large circus tent where everywhere he looked Drake saw pictures of that creepy clown.

"It's probably sold out. I mean look at how many people there are." Drake said when a man stepped up.

"Step right up and see, the finger-less freak of nature whose strength knows no bounds, Thumbskull!" The ringmaster said as a large muscular man who looked like his head was a skull stepped out and bent a metal pole like it was nothing.

"Well they're not monsters, but they're interesting." Clawdeen said.

Thumbskull threw the bent pole in the air and was caught by a lock of red hair. "And presenting, Frightwig. When this beauty lets down her hair no telling what could happen." He said as her hair bent the pole into a circle before placing it on an anvil.

"And finally, the freak whose talent is as vile as his attitude, Acid Breath!" Stepping out was a man with rotten teeth. When he breathed a green gas came out melting the pole and the anvil.

"Well that's…something." Lagoona cringes.

"More like ghastly." Cleo said disgusted as Drake stepped backwards bumping into another poster of Zombozo.

Looking over Frankie notices Drake acting weird. "Hey Drake, is everything alright?"

"What? Yeah let's just see if we can find out monster." Drake said when the music played signaling the show was about to start.

"We'll look later, come on. It's about to start." Frankie said grabbing his hand and leading him inside the tent.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, children of all ages. The Circus of Laughter is proud to present the sultan of smiles, the crown prince of chuckles, the grim tickler himself, the star of our circus Zombozo the clown!" The ringmaster said as a small clown car raced onto the stage and from it the large clown from the poster stepped out. As everyone laughed Drake had a look of horror on his face.

Suddenly the clown car raced away before turning to face Zombozo who took out a red cape and acted like a matador. When the car rushed towards him Zombozo covered it with the cape causing confetti to shoot out.

"If you like clowns then this is the place to be, you're gonna die laughing." Zombozo said as a large machine started to glow. "That's a Zombozo guarantee."

"I gotta go!" Drake said standing up. "I mean go get some snacks." Drake recovers before running out the door.

"What's wrong with Drake?" Draculaura asks.

"I don't know he's been acting strange since we got here." Cleo said.

"I was never any good at math, but I believe I have your undivided attention. Now I'll need a couple of volunteers." Zombozo said when he noticed Frankie in the audience. "Aw so full of life…for now."

Outside the circus Drake was panting heavily as he walked past a dumpster. "There is nothing funny about clowns. Ben and Gwen were wrong the only scary things here are the performers." Drake said when he heard a rustling noise coming from the dumpsters making him jump. "H-Hello?" Drake asks.

Slowly making his way towards the dumpster he opens the lid to find a small green slime like monster eating the circus snacks.

"Uh hey there, little guy." Drake said.

"Gob." It said.

"Is that your name?" Drake asks as the monster said some form of gibberish before nodding. "Listen Gob how would you like to meet other monsters and eat food that isn't from a dumpster?" Drake asks getting his attention. Reaching into his pocket Drake pulls out a candy bar. "Here try this." Drake said giving it to Gob who examines it carefully before eating it.

A big smile forms on Gob's face as he hugs Drake in thanks.

"Okay okay, hang on I'm gonna get my friends and we'll take you to our school, just wait here okay." Drake said as Gob nods when suddenly they both heard a crashing noise. "Wait here." Drake said placing Gob back in the dumpsters before running towards it but Gob looks towards Drake worried about his new human friend.

Hiding behind a car Drake looks to see Thumbskull, Firghtwig and Acid Breath breaking into a jewelry store.

"What the?" Drake watches as Thumbskull took all the jewelry inside, Acid Breah melted a car door and took the radio and Frightwig used her hair to steal an entire ATM.

"It's payday." Frightwing smiles.

"Not if I have anything to say about it." Drake said activating the Omnitrix.

As Thumbskull carried a safe Blitzwolfer jumps on top of a car and was growling at him.

"Good doggie, down boy." Thumbskull said.

"Put your hands, hair and whatever else you freaks got in in the air." Blitzwolfer said as he jumped at Thumbskull knocking him to the ground. Rushing towards Acid Breath Blitzwolfer throws a punch knocking Acid Breath backwards. Frightwig ties her hair around Blitzwolfer's arm but she ends up getting pulled in as Blitzwolfer delivers a kick to the gut forcing her to let go.

Running to the clown car Blitzwolfer rips off the lid revealing all the valuables they stole.

"Hey that's our stuff!" Thumbskull said.

"No mutt is gonna steal my loot. Get him!" Acid Breath said breathing his toxic breath but Blitzwolfer jumps out of the causing the breath to melt their car. Landing down on top of them Blitzwolfer knocks them all away. "Don't just stand there like a sore thumb! Get the boss!"

As Thumbskull ran back to the circus Gob popped his head out of the dumpster looking at Blitzwolfer.

Inside everyone was laughing at Zombozo's tricks. "Ah laughter truly is the best medicine, for me!" He laughs when Thumbskull runs in.

"Uh boss." He calls out causing Zombozo to groan.

"How many times have I told you not to interrupt me when I'm feeding?" Zombozo growls.

"Well it's just…we ran into a bit of trouble." Thumbskull said.

Back outside Blitzwolfer had both Frightwig and Acid Breath pinned to the ground when Zombozo appeared behind him causing his eyes to widen.

"I hear you're full of tricks little doggie, lets see if you know how to play dead." Zombozo said kicking Blitzwolfer in the face before slapping him sending him crashing into a power tower.

Walking towards him Zombozo notices Blitzwolfer step backwards in fear. "This isn't a mad dog! He's nothing but a scaredy cat!" Zomobozo said making his freaks embarrassed they got their butts kicked by him. "Bring the curtain down on this sideshow."

The three freaks attack the tower destroying its support, but none of them notice Gob running towards Blitzwolfer.

"Show's over fido." Acid Breath said as the tower came down on Blitzwolfer just as Gob jumped in front of him.

Looking at the rubble the Circus gang saw no sign of the werewolf.

"Doggie gone." Thumbskull laughs.

"Come on, we got bigger laughs to get." Zombozo said leading them back to the circus when a red flash shines from the rubble.

Crawling out was Drake covered in Gob's slime which the slime had used to protect him from most of the impact.

Gob helps Drake up and asks if he was okay in his weird language.

"Yeah, thanks a lot Gob." Drake smiles weakly before dropping to his knees and collapsing.

* * *

A few hours later, when Drake woke up, he and Gob rushed back to the circus to find the tent was gone and Draculaura, Clawdeen, Cleo and Lagoona were sitting at the steps laughing.

"Ghouls!" Drake said running over to them.

"Oh look Ghouls, Drake found the monster." Lagoona points.

"Oh Drake, where'd you go?" Cleo laughs.

"Where'd I go? Where'd the circus go?" Drake asks.

"I uh I don't know, one minute we were laughing and the next thing we know it's all a blur." Draculaura laughs weakly.

"What happened to you?" Drake asks.

"We're just a little glum." Clawdeen said.

"So why are you smiling? Wait. Where's Frankie?" Drake asks looking around.

Driving down the road Zombozo was in a large truck with Thumbskull driving.

"Did you pack me a snack for the road?" Zombozo asks as he reveals multiple people inside the back laughing with Frankie in that group.

* * *

Dialing up the plumbers Ben, Gwen and Rook arrived to pick everyone up and follow Zombozo.

"So run it by me what exactly happened?" Gwen asks.

"Zombozo must've zonked out the entire town during the show while his freaks robbed everyone blind." Drake explains.

"So why would he take Frankie?" Ben asks.

"Don't worry we'll catch that clown." Rook said.

"Y-Yeah, who would be afraid of a silly old clown?" Drake said nervously.

"Drake what's bothering you?" Clawdeen asks weakly.

"Promise none of you will laugh? I'm…scared of clowns, they just creep me out." Drake admits everyone looks at Drake surprised while Ben puts his hand on his shoulder.

"Hey everyone's afraid of something, I used to be afraid of clowns too." Ben said.

"Really? How did you deal with it?" Drake asks.

"Well sometimes you just have to face your fears and stand up to them." Ben said when the ghouls collapsed surprising Gob.

Calling for them in his language Drake helps Draculaura up.

"So sad…so sad." She mutters.

"Draculaura, what happened at the circus after I left?" Drake asks.

"Drake…I think Zombozo steals more than just their stuff." Lagoona said.

"It's like…he stole our…happiness." Cleo said.

"And he's got Frankie." Drake said as his eyes widen.

"There they are." Rook said coming to a stop with a circus tent in the distance.

"You guys, stay here and protect them I'll sneak in a get Frankie." Drake said walking to the door.

"Are you sure you'll be okay?" Gwen asks.

"I don't know, but right now Frankie needs me." Drake said making his way towards the circus tent.

Sneaking behind some crates Drake looks to see Fightwig, Thumbskull and Acid Breath carrying boxes. Backing up to avoid being seen Drake turns to see a big picture of Zombozo causing him to back up in fear knocking over a crate alerting the freaks.

"Sounds like someone's trying to see the show without buying a ticket." Frightwig smirks as they approached the crates Drake was hiding behind.

"Come on you stupid thing, work." Drake said fiddling with the Omnitrix.

As the freaks destroyed a nearby crate a flash of blue light goes off.

"Whose there?" Thumbskull asks as Ditto pops out. "I don't know what you are, but I'm gonna tear you apart." Thumbskull charges, but Ditto pushes the crate away to reveal three more Dittos armed with baseballs shooters.

"You want to play hardball? Well so can we." Ditto said as they fired multiple baseballs knocking Thumbskull to the ground.

Firing at Frightwig she spins her hair deflecting the balls. "Is that all you got?" She taunts.

"You wish Lady." Ditto said as he separated into two more Dittos.

Firing more baseballs at her Frightwig deflects them leaving her open as the two Dittos run at her and grab her hair and tie her up with it. "Why you good for nothing…" Before she could finish another Ditto fired another baseball knocking her out.

"Incoming!" One Ditto yelled as Acid Breath spit at them destroying two baseball shooters. "Didn't your mother ever teach you it's rude to spit?"

"Who do you think taught me?" Acid Breath smirks.

Using their last Baseball shooter the Ditto launch one at Acid Breath just as he was about to spit again blocking it.

"Dog Pile!" Ditto yelled as they jumped Acid Breath delivering multiple punches and kicks until he fell to the ground in pain.

"Strike three, you're out." Ditto said as all his copies high fived each other before merging with the original.

Looking around Ditto made his way to Zombozo's tent and was breathing heavily.

"Okay you can do this. He's just a really big ugly loser with a big nose and shoes. Nothing Ditto can't handle." Ditto said as the timer went off changing him back into Drake. "Stupid watch. Whose side are you on?"

Making his way in Drake saw that the tent was full of mirrors, but little did he know that Zombozo was watching him.

"Hiya son! Something tells me you'd be a barrel full of laughs!" Zombozo said as his voice echoed through the mirrors. "Come on kid, where's that smile?" Zombozo asks as his face appeared in the mirrors causing Drake to run for it.

"Was that your mutt that gave my freaks the scare earlier? Or what about that multiplying guy from outside? Do they work for you? Or are you some kind of freak?" Zombozo asks.

"I'm not a freak!" Drake snaps.

"Come on kid laugh a little, it's what keeps me going." Zombozo said as Drake tripped and fell to the ground.

As the spotlight shines down on him Drake looks to see he Zombozo walking towards him.

"Now don't tell me you're scared of old Zombozo?" He mocks.

"What do you want?" Drake asks in a scared tone.

Zombozo snaps his fingers and his machine turns on attaching to his back.

"Only what every clown worth his shoes wants. To make everyone laugh and then drain their positive energy like a sponge in a pool party! Is that so wrong?" Zombozo asks.

"Is that what you use to suck the happiness out of your audience?" Drake asks.

"I call it the Cyclown. Soon I'll be taking my act to all the big cities! Millions of people laughing at me and making me strong!" Zombozo said.

"I want my friend Frankie back!" Drake snaps.

"Oh? You didn't hear? She ran away with the circus." Zomobozo shines a light to reveal a dried-out Frankie who was weakly laughing.

Drake's eyes widen in horror at what he saw before he looked up to see Zombozo laughing. Growling in anger Drake stands up. "Oh you think you're funny? Well I've got some tricks of my own." Drake said slamming down on the Omnitrix and turning into Ghostfreak.

"Nice try kid, but I sell the tricks I don't buy them." Zombozo smirks.

"Well I figured out something I fear more than you." Ghostfreak said punching Zombozo in the nose. "Losing my friends to a sick freak like you. In other words, you're going down clown." Ghostfreak punches Zombozo multiple times in the face before grabbing him by the wire attaching him to the Cyclown and throwing Zombozo into the machine destroying it and giving everyone back their happiness.

"I'm warning you to back off." Zombozo said climbing out of the destroyed Cyclown.

"You want to see something really scary?" Ghostfreak opens his chest to reveal multiple tentacles scaring the living daylights out of Zombozo causing him to fall to the ground. "What's a matter? Scared of little old Ghostfreak?"

"Please…n-no more." Zombozo said in fear.

"Boo." Ghostfreak said as Zombozo puffed up like a balloon and exploded in a burst of confetti. "Okay…that was kinda creepy." He said as the watch timed out and turned him into Drake.

As Frankie groaned she slowly picked herself up to see Drake sitting next to her.

"Frankie, you're awake." Drake smiles.

"Drake…ugh what happened?" Frankie asks holding her head.

"Zombozo tried to kidnap you." Drake explains.

"Zombozo? Where is he?" Frankie asks looking around.

"Don't worry I taught him a lesson. No one takes my ghoul and gets away with it." Drake smiles causing Frankie to blush. "Come on let's go meet the others." He stood up offering her a hand.

Frankie reaches up to get up, but her legs were still worn out causing her to fall.

"Hang on I gotcha." Drake said helping Frankie onto his back. "Now just hold on and we'll be back with the others soon." Drake said carrying her out.

Frankie's face turned red as Drake held her like this but after a few seconds she leaned in resting her head on his shoulder enjoying it as Drake carried her back to their friends.


	10. Kevin

**Chapter 10: Kevin**

 **Hey everyone I'm back. This one was a fun one to write because it brings in one of my favorite characters in the Ben 10 series. Also I'm happy to see that this story now has over 10,000 views! You guys rock. Please Review and Enjoy.**

It was Art Class at Monster High and Skelly was the model for today's class.

"Art is your soul, flowing onto the canvas. Let your soul express. Skelly, go ahead." Harriet said as Skelly struck various poses.

"So yeah, try to capture the essence of Skelly." She said as she walked around class to examine everyone's paintings.

As Drake was working on his painting, he saw Gob looking at his painting and licking his lips.

"Uh Gob, paper is for writing, not eating." Drake said as Gob frowns before getting back to work.

As he walked back, he noticed Clawdeen was painting Skelly but in a dress.

"Clawdeen, this is Art Class, not Fashion camp." Harriet said.

"Fashion is Art." Clawdeen scoffs as her mom walks off.

"Hey I think it's really good." Drake said walking over.

"Oh really?" Clawdeen asks looking over.

"Yeah you got a real talent for this." Drake nods.

"Thanks Drake." Clawdeen smiles as she looks over to his painting. "Yours is pretty good too."

As the bell rang Drake ran ahead of the ghouls.

"Alright class, tomorrow we have a very special guest. Invisible Dan." Harriet said as they left.

"How are we supposed to draw him if he's invisible?" Cleo asks as they made their way to the Creepateria.

"So what's on the menu today?" Clawdeen asks.

"Mash. Everyone gets the Mash." The octopus lunch lady said slamming some sort of mash on their trays.

"Is the lunch lady okay?" Frankie whispers.

"I don't know but the food's not." Clawdeen said as they made their way out to the dessert cart.

"Where's all the dessert?" Frankie asks when a tentacle points to Gob who had multiple dessert wrappers around him.

"Are you kidding me?" Clawdeen said as Gob reaches inside of him and pulls out a doughnut grossing the ghouls out before he ate it again. "Really? I did not need to see that."

Making their way to an open table Drake walks over with something in his hands. "Uh what is that?"

"Lunch." Draculaura sighs.

"Well I think I got something that will make this better." Drake said.

"What do you have take-out with you?" Cleo asks.

"No, but hopefully this is a start." Drake said putting a cupcake down on each of their trays causing each of the ghouls to smile.

"Drake how dud you?" Lagoona asks.

"I saw Gob making a move on these so after class I ran over and swiped a few for you ghouls before he ate them all." Drake smiles.

"Drake, you really are my hero." Draculaura smiles causing him to blush.

"Well uh I'm gonna go get some food." Drake said.

"I'll come too, maybe we can get the lunch lady to refill the cart." Cleo said following him but not before turning back. "Don't touch my cupcake."

The ghouls giggle as they eat their lunch. Looking towards Drake walking up the steps Draculaura let out a small sigh. 'Drake's amazing.'

Little did she know that Clawdeen, Frankie and Lagoona were having similar thoughts.

Back in the Creepateria, Drake and Cleo were getting drinks for everyone.

"At least the Coffin shop sells smoothies now." Drake said getting a Mango Pineapple and taking a sip.

"Honestly Drake what is it about those things that you like so much?" Cleo asks.

"Same reason you like those Mummy Mochas." Drake shrugs before holding it out. "Here have a taste."

Cleo takes a sip and smiles. "Hmm not bad."

"See told ya." Drake smirks when Cleo walks away and trips on a spil of water.

"Cleo!" Acting quickly Drake grabs her hand and stops her just before she hit the ground.

Looking up Cleo stared into his eyes and the warmness of his arms made her feel so safe.

"Are you okay?" Drake asks as a blush appears on her face.

"Uh yes, th-thank you." Cleo said as Drake helped her up.

"No problem." Drake said as nearby Ben lets out a yawn and falls face first into the mash.

"Come on Ben not now." Kai said tiredly helping him out of the food.

"Yikes, what happened to you two?" Drake asks as they walked over.

"We were staking out this spot all night, but the guys didn't even show." Kai yawns.

"Yikes anything, we can do to help?" Cleo asks.

"Would you mind telling Rook and Julie we're taking the day off to sleep?" Ben asks

"Yeah no problem." Drake nods.

* * *

Later that day, Drake, Draculaura, Frankie, Lagoona and Cleo were walking through the Plumber Lab where Julie, Gwen and Rook were staring at a giant screen.

"This could be it." Rook said.

"It better be we've been searching for days on this lead." Julie said rubbing her eyes tired.

"Hey are you guys okay?" Drake asks getting their attention.

"What are you doing here?" Julie asks.

"Came to say Ben and Kai are no go, they're too tired." Drake said.

"Aw man, we finally got a lead on someone selling Alien tech on the Black Market. We need their help." Gwen said.

"Wait someone is selling alien tech? Like the stuff you guys use?" Lagoona asks.

"Even worse. If the wrong hands get their hands on this stuff who knows what could happen." Rook said.

"We've been tracking these traders for a long time and we think we finally have a lead on where they'll be." Julie said.

"Well what are we waiting for? Let's go stop them." Lagoona said surprising them.

"Are you sure you want to be involved in this? These things can get very dangerous." Gwen warns.

"I think you guys should know by now we're tougher than we look." Cleo said.

"Without Ben and Kai, we're already short on help." Julie said.

"Ship Ship." Ship said agreeing with her.

"Rook what do you say?" Julie asks.

Looking at the situation Rook lets out a sigh in defeat. "I don't think we have any other choice unless you want to go with just the three of us."

* * *

That night at the train tracks many compartments were set up as Drake, Julie, Gwen, Draculaura, Cleo, Lagoona and Rook were waiting for someone, anyone to show up.

"So who exactly are we waiting for?" Draculaura asks.

"Well as you guys know we deal with all things alien, but we're not the only group who knows about them. The Forever Knights use this knowledge to trade and steal with alien tech." Rook explains.

"So they're like your enemies?" Draculaura asks.

"In a way." Gwen said.

"Tonight, they're supposed to meet with their supplier about some new illegal alien tech." Julie said.

"From who?" Drake asks.

"We don't know. But if we're right we'll find out." Gwen said when they heard a car engine.

"Someone's coming." Drake said as they all hid behind some compartments as a green car and a red truck pull up.

Stepping out of the red truck were half a dozen men in suits of armor, these were the Forever Knights.

Coming out of the green car was a teenager with short black hair, a black t-shirt and jeans. This was Kevin Levin.

All of them watched as one of the Forever Knights walks over to Kevin and holds out a briefcase. Kevin opens it and grins seeing a bunch of money.

"Pleasure doing business with you." Kevin said as he hands the briefcase back to the knoght before he opens his trunk to reveal a dozen high-tech guns. "These Laser Lances are the absolute top of the line."

Taking one of the lances Kevin aims it at a train compartment and fires a red beam causing it to explode making everyone gasp.

"Whoa. Now that's some serious tech." Lagoona said impressed.

"And if they get their hands on it, it's bad for us." Gwen said.

"Come on Ship." Julie said as Ship merged with Julie creating her armor.

"Freeze!" Rook said as he, Julie and Gwen made their way down. "By order of the Plumbers you are all under arrest!"

"What are they doing?" Drake asks as the Forever Knights grabbed the lances and pointed them at them as Rook, Gwen and Julie readied their attacks leading to a standoff.

"Drake you better change into something." Cleo suggests.

"Good idea." Drake said fidgeting with the Omnitrix. "Let's see how good those things are when Big Chill turns them into popsicles." Drake said slamming down on it but ends up turning into Swampfire.

"Oh come on." Swampfire groans hating that the watch messed up on him again.

Turning into a bat Draculaura flies in towards the stand off and distracts the Forever Knights while Lagoona runs in quickly and rams one to the ground.

"Oy that's some tough armor." Lagoona said shaking her hand that was slightly bruised before the other Forever Knights started firing at her.

"Here let me try!" Swampfire runs towards the Knights and delivers a punch to one's head knocking him to the ground.

Firing their lances, the blasts go through Swampfire's body causing him to laugh.

"Hey that tickles." Swampfire said when Kevin punches him in the face.

"That's for ruining my deal." Kevin said as Swampfire turns to face him.

"Look pal do you have any idea what you're doing?" Swampfire asks.

"Do you?" Kevin smirks. "The way I see it you're the guy who's completely lost. For instance, I bet you didn't know I could do this." Kevin touches the railroad tracks and his entire body turns to metal.

"What the?" Swampfire said in shock as Kevin delivers a punch to the gut making his fist go right through Swampfire.

"Huh?" Kevin said being surprised this time as Swampfire punches him in the face knocking him into a train compartment.

Looking over he saw Rook, Gwen and Julie keeping the Forever Knights at bay, seeing no point in staying anymore the Forever Knights take all the Lances form Kevin's car and keeping their money. Growling in anger he lifts up an entire compartment and throws it at Swampfire.

The compartment was about to crush him when suddenly some bandages wrap around Swampfire as Cleo and Lagoona yank him out of the way.

"Thanks ghouls." Swampfire smiles at Cleo and Lagoona who smile signaling they had his back.

"How did they?" Kevin said when Bat Draculaura flies in front of his face. "Hey get off of me!" Kevin tries to swat her away but Draculaura flies up just in time for Swampfire to punch him backwards.

Growling Kevin picks up another train compartment to throw at them.

"Oh no you don't!" Swampfire said as flames appeared in his hands. Throwing a stream of fire at the train compartment it explodes knocking Kevin unconscious.

An hour later when he woke up he saw Drake, Gwen, Julie, Rook, Draculaura, Cleo and Lagoona looking down at him.

"What the?" Kevin tries to move only to see he hand energy cuffs on his arms.

"Energy cuffs, you're not breaking out of those because there's literally nothing to absorb." Julie said.

"Great." Kevin rolls his eyes.

"Start talking, those Lances were level 5 technology and Earth is barely level 2. This stuff is too advanced for Earthlings." Rook said.

"So? What does that make you guys?" Kevin asks looking at the ghouls.

"How dare you? I have been around since the pyramids." Cleo said.

"We're monsters, not aliens." Draculaura said.

"Wait like the ones from the movies?" Kevin raises an eyebrow.

"Trust us it's not even close." Drake said.

"Alright, then why don't you tell me why I should care?" Kevin asks.

"Those guys in the armor made off with a bunch of those things." Lagoona said.

"If we don't stop them people could be hurt." Gwen said.

"And why should I care?" Kevin asks again.

"They also took their money back too." Drake said.

"What?!" Kevin said outraged.

Julie looks at Drake and sees where he was going with this.

"That's right, they took their gear and the money away. So if you want to get your money back you're gonna help us find them." She said.

"You got a deal. Those deadbeats are going down." Kevin said.

"Don't think this means you're going free, you're staying with us where we can keep an eye on you." Rook said.

"Great, I assume you have a prison cell waiting for me?" Kevin asks.

Rook was about to answer when Draculaura taps him on the shoulder. "Wait. I have a better idea."

* * *

The next day Kevin had a bored out of his mind expression as Harriet was trying to teach him Art.

"Come on Kevin, paint what's in your soul and show us what you see in Invisible Dan." Harriet said.

"I can't see him lady! He's Invisible!" Kevin said frustrated before groaning. "Why couldn't they have just thrown me behind bars?!"

Out in the hallway Drake, Draculaura, and Gwen were watching Kevin with smiles on their faces.

"Draculaura, you are a genius." Gwen smirks.

"Hey I'm not completely cruel, I let him bring his car." Draculaura smirks.

"Still this at least this way we can keep an eye on him while he helps you guys track down the Forever Knights." Drake said.

"Assuming he can get out of Art class first." Gwen smirks.

Looking back in Kevin grabs a bucket of paint and throws on the canvas in rage.

"Yes! Paint that." Harriet said enthusiastic.

"Definitely worse than prison." Kevin sighs in defeat.


	11. Knighted

**Chapter 11: Knighted**

 **Hey everyone I'm back with a new chapter. Now this one came to me from my friend masters123lfm who wanted me to bring in one of my favorite Monster High characters who never made it to the reboot. I hope you like what I have planned. Please Review and Enjoy.**

In a large castle the Forever Knights gathered in front King Patrick, leader of the Forever Knights.

"For years the Forever Knights have been the protectors of this world and today our life's purpose will finally be fulfilled." Patrick said as all the knights cheered. "Today we slay the dragon!"

Walking up a man in armor with black hair grabbed one of the Laser Lances they took from Kevin. This man was Connor.

"Connor, the honor of slaying the beast falls to you." Patrick said.

"I will not fail." Connor said grabbing the lance and making his way to the dungeons.

Suddenly Connor heard a loud scream echoing from the dungeons, readying the lance Connor makes his way in and aims it at where the scream was coming from, but before he could fire a blast of green flames shoot out melting a big hole in the laser lance.

Growling Conner throws it to the ground as the screaming gets louder. "I will destroy you, there's a weapon out there that can destroy you and when I find it you will be no more." Connor vows.

* * *

Meanwhile at Monster High, Drake was looking at the Omnitrix and tinkering with it while his parents were giving their Humanology lecture.

"Now humans have many ways of representing monsters in ways of social media or books." Drake's father said.

"For instance most humans think of monsters as nothing more than myths or stories to scare their children into behaving." Drake's mom said.

"Uh Prof. Rogers? I don't mean to sound rude, but what could humans find possibly scary about us?" Raythe asks.

"Yeah I mean look at Gob, the worst thing he can do is eat someone's lunch." Deuce said as the class laughed.

"Yes, yes I know it sounds ridiculous, but sometimes people don't understand things and will make things up." Drake's mom said as the bell rang. "Alright class, be sure to read the pages we assigned and see you all tomorrow."

As Drake walks out he was about to meet up with the ghouls when he accidentally stepped on something. Looking down he saw the girl Twyla was sitting by the lockers.

"Oh I'm sorry. I didn't see you." Drake apologizes.

"It's okay. I get that a lot." Twyla smirks.

"You're Twyla right…we met awhile ago." Drake said.

"Yeah, you're the normie with the funny watch that turns you into monsters." Twyla said.

"Drake." He introduces offering her a hand.

Smiling Twyla takes it. "So you're parents are pretty interesting. I mean teaching a school of monsters about how to handle humans."

"Yeah they're pretty awesome, but this school is awesome that's why me, Frankie and Draculaura wanted to build this place." Drake said.

"Well I'll admit as much as I prefer the shadows I do like being around other monsters." Twyla said.

"Hey Drake!" Looking down the hall Drake and Twyla saw Kevin calling for him.

"Uh I'll see you later Twyla. Nice seeing you again." Drake said walking away.

"Hey Drake good to see ya." Kevin said wrapping his arm around him.

"I'm not doing your Art Homework again Kevin." Drake said with a deadpan expression.

"That's not what I was going to ask...well not today." Kevin admits.

"What is it?" Drake asks.

"I got a deal with a client who's interested in alien tech, and when I mentioned your little predicament, he said he might have a way to get that watch off you." Kevin said getting his attention.

"Really?" Drake asks interested.

"Yep he wants to meet me at sunset, want to come?" Kevin asks.

"Sure." Drake said walking away with Kevin, but little did they know Twyla was nearby and heard the whole thing glaring at Kevin suspiciously she follows them.

* * *

In the mountains on the outskirts of Monster High, Kevin and Drake were waiting in a clearing.

"Alright when these people show up let me do all the talking." Kevin said as Drake nods.

Behind them Twyla was hiding behind some trees watching them when a van pulls up in front of them.

Stepping out was a teenage boy with blonde hair, this was Squire. Behind him were two Forever Knights.

"Forever Knights?" Drake said confused as they stopped in front of them.

"We were told you had something that could help us with our situation?" Squire asks.

"First things first, where's my money?" Kevin asks as they handed him a briefcase. Opening it a smile formed on Kevin's face. "His name…is Drake." Kevin said pushing him forward causing Drake's eyes to widen and Twyla to gasp.

"Take him." Squire said as the two knights grabbed him.

"Hey let me go! Kevin what the hell?!" Drake yells as he struggled to break out of their grip.

"Sorry Rogers, business is business." Kevin said as they threw Drake into the van and drove off.

As Kevin walked back to the school with the briefcase in hand Twyla disappeared into the shadows.

Thrown into the back of the van Drake looks up to see one of the knights deliver a punch to the face where everything went black.

When he regained consciousness, Drake opens his eyes and holds his head in pain.

"Ugh my head." Drake groans when he noticed his leg was chained to something. "What the?" Looking towards the other side of the room he heard a noise.

Following the chain, he saw that it was attached to a…a girl. She had golden scales, long green hair, a long tail and a ragged purple Chinese qipao dress, this was Jinafire Long.

"Uh hey there." Drake said making his way towards her when Jinafire opens her eyes and sees the human making his way towards her.

"Get away from me you knight!" Jinafire yells breathing a green fireball at him.

"Whoa!" Drake said getting out of the way. "I'm not a Forever Knight! I was trapped here too by them!"

As she stopped breathing fire at him Jinafire looked to see he wasn't wearing any armor.

"Wait are you a monster?" Drake asks curious.

"It's the knights who are the monsters. I had a good life before they showed up, they ripped me from my family and threw me into this dungeon where they have been trying to slay me." Jinafire said.

"That's horrible." Drake said.

"I've only survived because I am strong, but now that I have you chained to me I don't know how much longer I'll last." Jinafire said.

"Then let me help you." Drake suggests.

"No! I refuse to trust anything you humans can do. How do I know you won't kill me like the knights?" Jinafire snaps.

"Because if we don't work together to get outta here, we're both goners." Drake said.

Jinafire pauses to look at him and deep down she knew he was right. "I still don't trust you."

* * *

Back at Monster High, Draculaura was walking around the school looking for Drake. Walking around the school she saw Frankie tutoring Ben in Science Homework, Clawdeen drawing fashion designs, Lagoona doing some tricks on her skateboard and Cleo doing her nails.

"Uh hey ghouls have any of you seen Drake anywhere?" Draculaura asks.

"Not since classes." Lagoona said shaking her head.

"Did he go into town? He does that sometimes." Cleo said.

"Nah if he did he would have asked if I wanted to come to Mr. Smoothie." Ben said.

"Then where did he go? Frankie asks.

"I might have an idea." Looking towards the front door they saw Twyla pulling Kevin by his ear.

"Ow ow ow hey! Knock it off!" Kevin said as Twyla let go. "It wasn't that big of a deal."

"Kevin, what did you do?" Clawdeen glares.

"Nothing I just sent Drake to a meeting." Kevin said.

"With who?" Dracularua asks suspicious.

"Tell them." Twyla glares.

"With…Forever Knights." Kevin said.

There was a brief silence in the room, so quiet you could hear the crickets chirping before the 5 ghouls erupted in anger.

"GET HIM!"

"Uh oh." Twyla steps out of the way as the five ghouls tackle Kevin to the ground.

"Ow! Ow! Hey! Knock it off." Kevin suddenly howls in pain as Clawdeen bit his leg and Frankie zapped him.

Reaching towards the wooden floor Kevin absorbs it hoping to lessen the pain from the blows, but Lagoona's fast punches.

"Please let me explain!" Kevin said when Cleo tied him up with bandages.

"Explain what? How you sold Drake to make a quick buck." Cleo said.

"Okay you pretty much nailed it." Kevin said as Draculaura tackles him and pins him to the ground.

"Well you are gonna help us save him." Draculaura said.

"Yeah sorry, if I do, they might take their money back again." Kevin said as the 5 ghouls made the scariest faces, they could scaring the living daylights out of Kevin. "Although maybe that won't be the worst thing." Kevin sweatdrops.

"Let's go." Lagoona said dragging Kevin off with the other ghouls right behind her.

"Boy those ghouls are really scary when they're angry." Ben said.

"No kidding." Twyla nods in agreement.

* * *

Back at the Forever Knight's castle, Connor was talking to Squire.

"You actually believed Kevin when he said this boy would help us slay the dragon? I fail to see how he'll do anything other than become food for the beast." Connor said.

"Connor it was the only way, we needed help." Squire said.

"I don't need help. I can slay that beast myself." Connor said looking to the dungeon.

Inside, Drake was trying to get Jinafire's arms free from the chains so they could escape.

"Almost got it." Drake said trying to pick the lock.

"Hurry up human." Jinafire said.

"I have a name you know it's Drake."

"Well either way after this I never want to see another human ever again." Jinafire said as Drake opens one of the locks and moves onto the next one.

"You know not all humans are bad, I'll have you know I'm friends with a good handful of monsters." Drake said.

"What do you do? Throw them in your basement?" Jinafire rolls her eyes.

"No, we go to school together. It's called Monster High." Drake said.

"Monster High?" Jinafire said looking at him curiously.

"Yeah we help the monsters there learn to be able to live alongside humans so monsters wouldn't need to hide anymore." Drake said picking the second lock allowing Jinafire to rub her hands.

"Noble, but it's impossible." Jinafire said.

"Why do you say that? Just because you met a few bad humans doesn't mean you can't have a chance at making some friends." Drake said when they heard the door open.

"The Knights." Jinafire gasps as they tried to run but fell when they realized their legs were still chained together.

When the door opens two knights saw Drake and Jinafire on the ground.

"The beast is free!" One said as they grabbed their laser lances. Reacting quickly Jinafire breathes a fireball at them making the knights roll out of the way.

Drake activates the watch and was about to slam down on Four Arms when Jinafire yanks the chain pulling him out of the way causing him to slide the watch and activate it, turning into Water Hazard.

"Whoa." Jinafire and the Knights said in awe.

"Ugh I feel like this watch hates me sometimes." Water Hazard said before blasting the two knights with streams of water making them crash into the wall.

Running over he grabs the key from their belts. "Come on, let's go before more show up."

Jinafire looks at him still in shock when Water Hazard grabbed her hand and they ran out of the dungeons.

"Y-You transformed. How?" Jinafire asks.

"Long story, we make it out alive I'll tell you." Water Hazard said when they turned to see multiple knights at the end of the hallway. "Uh oh."

As the knights charged Water Hazard aimed his hands at the ground and flooded the floors causing all the knights to trip and fall.

"Oh yeah! In your faces you walking tin cans!" Water Hazard said when the Omnitrix timed out turning him back into Drake. "Oh come on! Why now?"

"Where's your monster form?" Jinafire asks.

"I don't have it anymore. This thing works on a clock and I guess I need more time." Drake said.

Jinafire looks to see a Forever Knight try to grab his laser lance but she yanks it out his hand and stomps on his helmet knocking him out causing Drake to cringe.

"Here use this." Jinafire said handing him the lance before slamming the knight into the wall.

"Stop! Killing them isn't necessary." Drake said.

"I've been trapped in that dungeon for a long time, they have to pay. You would do the same thing too if you were me." Jinafire glares about to burn him to bits.

"You don't have to be the monster they think you are, you can be better." Drake said grabbing her shoulder.

Jinafire looks into the knight's eyes she saw they were in complete fear. Growling she drops him.

"Let's just leave." Jinafire said as they made their way down the hall.

* * *

Driving through Kevin's car the ghouls were looking around frantically.

"Can't this thing go any faster?" Cleo asks.

"Maybe I can jump start the engine." Frankie said.

"No one touches my car but me." Kevin said in a serious tone.

"Shut up you, just focus on getting us to where those knights took Drake." Clawdeen said.

"Alright, alright jeez you ghouls are pushy." Kevin said looking back to the road.

"I can't believe you sold Drake for money, that's slavery." Frankie said.

"What you really thought me going to your stupid school would change me in some way?" Kevin asks.

"Now but how about making you into me and my brother's next chew toy?" Clawdeen growls.

"Uh…hey look there's the castle." Kevin said pointing across the hill to where castle was.

"Drake please be okay." Draculaura said.

* * *

In the castle, Connor and King Patrick were discussing plans when a knight ran in.

"Your Majesty, Sir Connor! The Dragon has escaped!" He said alerting them.

"It won't get far. I'll finish it myself." Connor said grabbing laser lance before walking out the door.

Drake and Jinafire were running down a hallway when they saw a fork in the fall.

"This way!" They said trying to go down a separate one, but their chain gets trapped in the middle making them both fall down.

"This way!" Jinafire said grabbing the chain and yanking Drake back onto his feet as they ran down the stairs only to find themselves in the weapon storage room.

"Uh oh." They both said.

"Quick look for another door." Drake said as they scanned the room only to find there was no other exit.

"We're trapped." Jinafire said looking around frantically.

"Come on you stupid watch, give me anything." Drake said fidgeting with it when suddenly the watch activates again. "Yes." Drake grins.

Activating it he slams down on the watch turning into Jury Rigg.

"What is this? Where is the monster that shoots water?" Jinafire asks confused.

"That's only one of the forms I can turn into." Jury Rigg said looking around at the weapons.

"What kind of human are you?" Jinafire asks as Jury Rigg moved a tarp to reveal a medieval catapult.

"Oh yes." Jury Rigg grins.

"Do you honestly expect me to get in that?" Jinafire asks.

"When I'm done it will be." Jury Rigg said gathering a bunch of weapons and getting to work. "Fix, fix, fix, fix, fix, fix, fix."

Jinafire's eyes widen as she turned the catapult into a high tech looking battering ram.

"Oh and one more thing." Jury Rigg clicks a button and a guillotine drops slicing their chain. "We'll pick the lock when I get you to Monster High."

"Wait a minute, I never agreed to go back with you." Jinafire said when they heard a banging on the door.

"Look Jinafire, I know you haven't exactly had a good life." Jury Rigg said as Jinafire rolls her eyes at him as if to say no duh. "But I'm telling you, at Monster High it's a special place where you can be yourself and can make friends."

Suddenly blaster fire shot through the door startling them.

"Please, I know you don't like humans but if you don't want to keep running from them then you have to trust me." Jury Rigg said offering a hand as he climbed onto his battering ram machine.

Jinafire looks to see the knights break through the door and then to Jury Rigg. Thinking quickly she reaches out and grabs his hand as he pulls her up.

"On!" Jury Rigg said as machine fired multiple maces and swords making a dent before it charged towards the wall.

* * *

Outside Kevin pulls up in front of the castle, across the moat and the ghouls run out to hear loud clanking and explosions coming from inside.

"Maybe it's someone else they're trying to kill." Kevin said trying to calm them down when suddenly something burst through the walls and a flash of red came from it.

Looking up they saw Drake and Jinafire racing down the castle on his machine screaming in fear.

"Or not." Lagoona cringes.

"They're not gonna make it!" Frankie panics.

As they approached the moat Drake hit the big red button activating the catapult flinging the two of them over the wall and near Kevin and the ghouls.

"I can't believe it." Jinafire said holding her head.

"Me neither…uh you can get off me? Drake asks.

Looking down Jinafire saw she had landed on top of Drake and quickly got off him.

"I am so sorry." Jinafire said as the ghouls ran over to him.

"Drake you're alive!" Draculaura smiles.

"Yeah of course I'm al—" Before Drake could finish Draculaura pulls him into a hug.

"We were so worried about you." Frankie said as the ghouls joined in making it a group hug.

Pausing Drake smiles and enjoys the warm feeling from the hug. "Oh right. Everyone meet Jinafire, she wants to join Monster High."

"Greetings." Jinafire bows. "It has been a long time since I have seen other monsters."

"Hi there, we're the Monster High Welcoming Committee." Frankie waves.

"This is Frankie, Draculaura, Cleo, Lagoona, Clawdeen and Cleo. My friends." Drake said.

"Wow, you weren't kidding." Jinafire said.

"Hey Drake, good to see ya." Kevin said walking over.

"Kevin you son of a bitch! I can't believe you sold me to the Forever Knights!" Drake snaps.

"Save your lectures for later, we gotta get outta here before the knights come chasing after us." Kevin said.

"Well maybe you can apologize when you help get these off us." Drake said gesturing to the shackles still on his and Jinafire's legs.

"Come on, let's get going." Draculaura said when suddenly a blast is shot hitting Jinafire in the leg making her scream in pain and drop to the ground.

"Jinafire!" Drake gasps before looking to the gate to see Sir Connor wielding a laser lance.

"I took an oath that, that dragon would be slayed, and I have no intention of breaking that oath." Connor said aiming it at her.

"Wait they're trying to kill her?!" Cleo gasps.

"You can't do this! It's wrong!" Lagoona said.

"Says you." Connor said firing a blast at Jinafire ready to end her life.

"Jinafire!" Drake yells.

Time slowed down as Jinafire closed her eyes waiting for the end to come but instead a shadow loomed over her. Opening her eyes she saw Drake standing in front of her as he held his shoulder in pain from taking the blast for her.

"Y-You saved me?" Jinafire said surprised.

"I told you…I look out for my friends." Drake said weakly before dropping to his knees in pain.

"Drake!" The ghouls said running to him while Jinafire was speechless.

'I don't believe it…I was saved by a human.' Jinafire thought.

"Forever Knights attack!" Connor orders as the bridge lowers to reveal an army of Knights.

"Quick get him in the car!" Cleo said as they all ran to Kevin's ride.

"What's the point? We'll never outrun them." Kevin said.

"Oh yes we will." Draculaura said taking out the Mapalogue. "Monster High Exto Monstrum!" Draculaura said as the car transported away leaving the knights speechless.

"Where did they go?"

"They just disappeared."

Connor looks out to them and turns around walking back into the castle.

* * *

Back at Monster High everyone was in the Plumber Base as they were waiting to see how Drake was doing.

As Kevin sat down Drake's parents walk up to him and his mom slaps Kevin in the face.

"Ow! What's your deal lady?!" Kevin said.

"That was for selling my son to those monsters…uh no offense girls." She said.

"None taken." They all nodded.

"Never pull that stunt again." Rook glares when Gwen walks out.

"How is he?" Frankie asks concerned.

"He's going to be fine, luckily you got him back when you did." Gwen said causing them all to breathe in relief.

"Why don't you ghouls go to your room and get some rest, we'll keep watch over him." Seth said.

"Okay. Let us know if anything happens." Clawdeen said as all except Jinafire walked out.

Sneaking into the room she saw Drake laying on a bed with bandages over his shoulder.

"Are you alright?" Jinafire asks.

"Yeah, they said by tomorrow I won't even have a bruise." Drake said.

"Why did you save me back there? Even after how I treated you?" Jinafire asks.

"I don't need a reason to help someone." Drake smiles causing Jinafire to blush slightly.

"Th-Thank you." Jinafire stutters. "G-Get better soon." Jinafire said giving Drake a hug before leaving.

As she walked out of the room, Jinafire felt her heart racing. 'What is? What is happening to me?"

* * *

Meanwhile back at the Forever Knight castle, Connor and the knights were gathered in front of Patrick.

"And then the beast disappeared into thin air." Connor said throwing a file with Drake, Kevin and Jinafire's pictures on it. "I have failed."

"You think this is over?" Patrick asks.

"The dragon is gone Patrick, we failed. It's pointless for us to even stay around." Connor said.

"Pointless? Hardly. Now we know that there are more monsters than just dragons out there and they could be planning their revenge. We must stand ready to fight the monsters." Patrick said picking up a picture of Drake. "And punish the people responsible for its escape."

All the Forever Knights cheered at this announcement, but Squire did not like the sound of this at all. It was as if he knew that something bad was about to come.


	12. Moanica Arrives

**Chapter 12: Moanica Arrives**

 **Hey everyone I'm back with a new chapter. Sorry this one's a little short but I wanted to do it so I could get everything set up for my next chapter. Also I'm happy to announce that this story has over 100 followers! You guys rock! I hope you like what I have planned. Please Review and Enjoy.**

It had been a few days since Jinafire had joined Monster High, as Drake, Draculaura and Frankie were walking down the halls a gargoyle was holding Skelly's head in his arms.

"Keep away!" He yelled as Skelly's body tried to catch up with him.

"Geez these monsters really like messing around." Drake said.

"Maybe my dad needs a little help." Draculaura suggests.

"How about a Student Body Council? I can see it now Draculaura for student body president." Frankie said.

"Well I was actually hoping we could run together, as a team." Draculaura suggests.

"Sure, I'll run for student council with you. Want to join our team Drake?" Frankie asks.

"No thanks I'm not really into that sort of thing, you ghouls go ahead and run you got my support all the way." Drake said.

"Yes!" Draculaura smiles as she shakes Frankie's hand and ends up getting zapped.

* * *

In their room, Frankie and Draculaura were making a live post with all their friends behind them.

"That's right guys and ghouls! We're running for Monster High's very first president!" Frankie said.

"Co-Presidents! And a vote for Frankie and Drac is a vote for monsters everywhere!" Draculaura said.

"We bring to you our vision of a world where Monsters can finally live peacefully side by side with the human world." Frankie said as Lagoona shook hands with a life size cut out of Tash. "I know you're skeptical, but it can happen."

"And we promise to celebrate with our first ever school dance planned by Miss Cleo De Nile herself. Dancing the Fright Away." Draculaura said.

"So remember, vote for Frankie and Drac, because these monsters—"

"Got your back!" They both said.

"Plus we're the only ones running." Draculaura said as they ended the video.

"I think that went well." Frankie said.

* * *

The next day in the school courtyard, Frankie and Draculaura were giving out chocolate popsicles.

"Vote for Frankie and Draculaura. Help monsters come out of the dark." Frankie said.

"Vote for Frankie and Draculaura and we'll have megastar Tash appear come to our school dance!" Draculaura declares.

"What?" Drake said as a shocked looked appeared on his and Frankie's face.

All the monsters turned to Draculaura excited hearing this.

"Too much?" Draculaura asks.

"Will Frankie and Draculaura please report to the headmaster's office. Immediately!" Dracula said over the PA system.

"Maybe a little much." Drake said.

* * *

In his office, Dracula was seriously angry. "Megastar Tash is coming to your dance?"

"Doesn't hurt to promise." Draculaura said.

"You put her face on the poster for Dance the Fright Away." Dracula said showing the poster.

"Well, Cleo says it's impossible to say no to royalty." Frankie said.

"Plus I bet if she got to know us like we did with Drake and Plumbers she might like us and come." Draculaura said.

"I think we're very likeable." Frankie said.

"This is a secret monster high school!" Dracula roars.

"It's just a dance." Draculaura said.

Before he could respond Mrs. Rogers walked into the room.

"Headmaster Dracula, we have a situation with the snack machines." She said.

"Can it wait?" He groans.

"You probably should see this." She said leading him out to see Gob stuck inside the machine.

"What? How did he even fit in there? Gob!" Dracula snaps as Gob tried to eat a bag of chips from inside.

As he tried to pull Gob out Frankie and Draculaura look to each other.

"He didn't so no to the dance." Draculaura said.

"Which is sort of like another way of saying yes." Frankie smiles when Clawdeen, Drake and Cleo walked in.

"Ghouls, we have a report of a monster off the grid." Clawdeen said.

"This ghoul hasn't spoken to another monster in years. Her name is Moanica." Cleo said.

"Poor Moanica. Think how happy she'll be when we show up." Draculaura said.

"But first things first I better help your dad get Gob out of there." Drake said slamming down on the watch and turning into Grey Matter.

Climbing inside the machine Grey Matter unlocks the vending machine from the inside letting Gob escape.

"Thanks Drake." Dracula sighs in relief as Grey Matter gave the thumbs up before running over to the ghouls.

* * *

Meeting up with Lagoona, they used the Mapalouge to transport to where Moanica was and ended up in a dark creepy cemetery.

"Are you sure we're in the right place?" Lagoona asks as Clawdeen scans the area.

"Someone actually lives here?" Clawdeen asks.

"Believe it or not this is where most humans think monsters live." Grey Matter said.

"Why on earth would anyone want to live here?" Cleo asks.

"And I thought living in a den was bad." Clawdeen said when something came up behind her. "Whoa!" Turning around they saw an entire horde of zombies coming out of the caskets and tombs surrounding them.

From the top casket a zombie girl with white hair appeared, this was Moanica.

"Hey ghouls up there." Grey Matter points to her and all of them look to see Moanica strike various poses as the thunder echoes causing them to shrug.

"Who dares trespass my cemetery?" Moanica asks.

"Your cemetery?" Clawdeen raises an eyebrow.

"Moanica. Moanica D'Kay right?" Draculaura asks as Moanica readies her nails for scratching.

"Who's asking?"

"Whoa, no need to get scratchy. I'm Draculaura and this is Drake, Cleo, Clawdeen, Lagoona and Frankie. We're just like you." Draculaura said as Moanica jumped down.

"Wrong." She glares.

"No, it's true we're monsters. Here want to shake on it?" Frankie asks pulling off her hand.

"I don't do handshakes, but I could use some more monsters for my Zomboy army. We've already taken this cemetery back from the humans. Next we'll conquer the entire human world!" Moanica declares.

"I think this one is a red flag ghouls." Grey Matter said.

"Ooh nice, very ambitious. Speaking of ambition why don't come back with us and check out our school?" Frankie suggests.

"School? You don't get it. I'm not going anywhere, and neither are you. Zomboys!" Moanica snaps her fingers and the Zomboys surround them.

"Listen, Zomboys, we have room for you too." Frankie said trying to stop them.

"Yes. Everyone is welcome at Monster High. Why don't we all just take a deep breath and talk this out?" Draculaura suggests.

"Uh I don't think these guys talk." Grey Matter said.

"Or breathe." Clawdeen said.

Looking at each other they realized it was time for action.

Using her speed Lagoona sprints past them and jumps on top of a tombstone. "Ooh, little Zomboys! Catch me if you can!" Lagoona said as they tried to catch up with her, but it was a total failure.

"Clawdeen throw me!" Grey Matter said.

"You got it!" Clawdeen threw Grey Matter as he landed on a Zomboy's face causing him to fall to the ground.

Turning into her wolf form Clawdeen scares the Zomboys into running away like cowards while Cleo used her bandages to tie them up and trip them.

Seeing that they were losing Moanica uses this chance to sneak away.

As the Zomboys made their way towards Frankie she steps on a rock and falls. She was about to react when one Zomboy grabs Grey Matter and swats him like a fly onto the ground and was about to step on him causing Frankie's eyes to widen.

"That's it, boys! I'm done playing nice!" Frankie snaps as she electrocutes them.

Groaning in pain as he held his head Grey Matter looks to see Frankie bending down and picking him up.

"You alright?" Frankie asks.

"Yeah, thanks for the save." Grey Matter smiles.

"Let's finish this." Frankie said.

"I couldn't agree more." Grey Matter said.

Turning into a bat Draculaura flies around the Zomboys knocking them to the ground with her wings and sonic screeches.

Grabbing a tombstone Lagoona hops on her board and rams into them knocking them into an open tomb Cleo had ready before they closed the door.

Looking around they saw all the Zomboys had been defeated.

"Where's Moanica? I'd like to finish our conversation." Clawdeen said.

"She's not worth it." Lagoona said.

"I wish she had listened." Draculaura said as the timer beeped on Grey Matter causing him to turn back into Drake.

From behind the tombstones Moanica's eyes widen in surprise at the sight of Drake.

"I guess we should head back. I don't think we'll be seeing her at school." Drake said.

Gathering together they all put their hands on the skullette. "Exto Monstrum." They said transporting back to Monster High.

"A human who goes to a school for monsters and can turn into them? That's disgusting! That human doesn't even deserve to be a Zomboy. I'll find that school show the humans how much they should fear us and the first one to feel my wraith will be that one." Moanica vows.


	13. Dance the Fright Away

**Chapter 13: Dance the Fright Away**

 **Hey everyone I'm back with a new chapter that finally wraps up the first movie. I hope you all like what I have planned I'm also introducing some side pairings in this one, see if you can catch them. Please Review and Enjoy.**

Back at Monster High, classes were in full swing. Humanology was a big hit as Drake's parents were sharing with all the monsters the ways of the human world.

"Alright class can this is a popular human delicacy, it's called Pizza." Mary said pointing to a box only to see Gob eating a slice. "Gob we talked about this, no eating during class."

Gob apologized in his language before going back to take his seat.

"Now let's review can anyone tell me what humans use this for?" Seth asks taking out some money.

"Uh is that what humans use when they need to blow their noses?" Deuce asks.

"No, this is money it's what humans use to buy things with." He refreshes causing the entire class to lean in interested.

Meanwhile Clawdeen and Jinafire had really connected over their love of fashion and had become the school's fashionistas.

Walking down the steps Clawdeen was wearing a leather jacket, green t-shirt and purple pants while Jinafire had her hair in a ponytail, cheongsam- style top and red pants.

As they walked down the staircase the two girls were acting cool as Clawdeen blew a gum bubble when Drake walked back.

"Wow you ghouls look amazing." Drake said as Clawdeen's bubble popped covering her mouth with gum and Jinafire stumbled for a second before they regained their composure.

Drake was about to continue walking when Ship ran past his legs causing him to fall face first into a bucket of mop water.

"Ha! Nice one!" Kevin laughs walking down and yanking Drake's head out of the bucket. "That's what you get for putting me on janitor duty."

"You know Kevin…you're right." Drake smirks.

Soon Drake and the ghouls were sitting outside the creepateria talking about Draculaura's and Frankie's campaign.

"I'm telling you. You two are shoo ins for student council." Clawdeen said.

"Really? What if someone decides to run against us?" Draculaura asks.

"You're the school's founders who would run against you?" Lagoona asks when Kevin walks over and hands them their drinks.

"I can't believe you put me on kitchen duty Rogers." Kevin glares. "What the hell did I do to deserve this?" Immediately everyone at the table shot him a "Seriously" look.

"Where should we start?" Ben said from the next table.

"You sold illegal weapons on the black market." Kai said.

"You tried to kill us when your deal went south." Gwen said.

"And you sold Drake to the Forever Knights." Julie said.

"Alright, alright, I'll do the detention just shut up." Kevin said walking away.

Outside the school on the hill, Moanica was looking at Monster High.

"It's as hideous as it looks on the website. Time to put on your happy face Zomboys. You're students now." Moanica cackles as they made their way down the hill.

"So, what are you thinking you'll do when you become Student council?" Drake asks.

"Well I was thinking of a Free Dress day so I could where that cute pink number." Draculaura said when a shadow cast over them. Turning around they saw Moanica giggling.

"Well isn't that just peachy?" Moanica said.

"Moanica!" Draculaura said standing up.

"Sorry, was I interrupting something?" Moanica asks.

"What are you doing here Moanica?" Draculaura asks as Moanica slid down the railing to their level.

"Draculaura. Frankly, I'm a little hurt. You invited me to this school. Everyone is welcome. Isn't that what you said?" Moanica asks.

"She's got a point." Frankie whispers.

"Besides I had to see this place for myself so many monsters to recr…I mean befriend." Moanica said stopping when she saw Ben, Gwen, Kai, Julie and Kevin. 'More humans? What kind of joke is this place?'

"Sorry Moanica. You'll have to grow your Zomboy army somewhere else. Monster High is a peaceful place." Cleo mocks.

"Peaceful. Isn't that adorable Zomboys?" Moanica asks but gets no response. "Zomboys?"

Turning around Moanica saw all the Zomboys were enjoying what the school had to offer especially the Coffin Shop before snapping out of it and groaning at everyone.

"Our school teaches monsters how to come out of the dark." Draculaura said.

"Only one problem, you're still in hiding. If you really want to have monsters come out of the dark then you need to remind the humans that we exist." Moanica said.

"Then what do you call us?" Drake asks.

"Yeah Zombie girl we don't have a problem with monsters." Ben said crossing his arms.

"Go home Moanica nobody wants your ideas here." Clawdeen said as Moanica turns to a poster of Frankie and Draculaura for student council and rips it off.

"Why don't we let the students decide? That's right Monster High you now have a choice, vote for Frankie and Draculaura the monsters who hide or me Moanica D'Kay the Monster with pride!" She declares as the Zomboys revealed a poster of her for student council.

As she walked away, she grabbed Drake by his jacket and pulled him in close. "Enjoy your time here while you can because when I win the first thing I'm going to do is show humans like you why we monsters are to be feared." Moanica whispers before pushing Drake to the ground.

* * *

As the next few days went by Moanica was drumming up lots of support for her campaign and needless to say Drake, the ghouls and the Plumbers were getting nervous even Kevin was getting worried.

In Chemistry class, everyone was sitting around as Frankie was mixing chemicals.

"Moanica can't win the election! Right?" Lagoona said worried.

"And she won't." Cleo said about to pour in a mixture, but Frankie stops her.

"But what if she does?" Kai asks.

"Her Zomboys have been eyeing us since they arrived like they're ready to attack." Kai said.

"Ghouls please. No one's gonna vote for Moanica. That Zombie's a menace." Clawdeen said.

"I wouldn't be so sure. Have you ghouls not looked around?" Gwen said pointing to the class to show everyone was wearing a Moanica pin.

"What does she have that you ghouls don't?" Ben asks.

"Well for starters, she has pins." Cleo said holding out her hand and a Zomboy handed her a pin. "But she also has a message."

"Why hide? Vote for the monster with pride. Moanica D'Kay for President." Julie read aloud.

"We're not hiding! We're all here together, aren't we? We're just preparing in secret on a hill where no one can see us. Ghouls? What if Moanica's right?" Draculaura asks.

"Don't let her get to you Draculaura, she's just messing with your head." Drake said putting his hand on her shoulder.

"Yeah you got this election." Clawdeen said throwing a pin but it lands in a vial setting off an explosion.

Next was Humanology class and everyone was eager to hear what they would be covering next.

"Now this is a fun thing humans like to do in their free time. Take pictures." Mary said showing a picture of a cat in a burrito costume. There very addictive and humans love looking at them."

"But just because it looks like a burrito doesn't mean they eat it." Seth said causing Draculaura to sigh happily while Gob sighs in disappointment. "Can anyone guess why?"

"Why do we care?" Moanica asks.

"We might want to live among humans someday. It's important we understand them." Draculaura said.

"Humans. Why don't we just eliminate them? It's a lot easier than groveling at their feet." Moanica said.

"Maybe but sometimes the right path isn't always the easiest path." Drake said turning to face her.

Rolling her eyes Moanica walks out of the room with her Zomboys right behind her turning a corner she saw Gob sobbing in front of a chained up snack machine.

"Who cares about the consequences? It's better to take what you want than ask permission. The humans have all the snacks you could desire." Moanica said getting Gob's attention. "Right down that road."

Gob looks out the window and shudders with delight.

* * *

Soon the day of the election came, and all the students of Monster High were gathered outside. "Dear fellow monsters…welcome one and all to the first ever Monster High student council elections!" Dracula announces as they all cheered excited. "First up, running for co-presidents, two of Monster High's three founders, please give a warm welcome to Draculaura and Frankie Stein!"

"My fellow monsters! It seems like just yesterday this place was just an old abandoned house, one that my dad and I worked hard to make a home, but it wasn't until we created Monster High that I truly felt at home and when I met Drake I never realized that the humans and monsters being friends was even a possibility." Draculaura said looking at Drake in the audience who gives her a thumbs up.

"And we want to bring that feeling to the entire world. If elected, we promise to bring humans and monsters closer together." Frankie said.

"You see whether you're a human or a monster." Draculaura said.

"A creepy crawley or a beastie, you're all welcome at Monster High." Frankie said.

"So a vote for Frankie and Draculaura is a vote for kindness and a future for both humans, monsters and anything else out there." Draculaura said.

"Impossible." Moanica said.

"Not impossible, just challenging." Draculaura said looking at her dad who was touched she remembered his words.

As the audience cheered Moanica made a gagging look on her face.

"Next up Moanica D'Kay." Dracula said as she pushed him out of the way.

"A ghoul who needs no introduction. I'm not gonna sell you some mumbo jumbo dream about living alongside humans. If I'm elected, I'll make sure Monsters never hide from humans because they'll be hiding from us. Vote for Moanica D'Kay! The monster with pride!" Moanica said as the crowd cheered weakly for her while Drake glared at her.

"What's so great about a world where everyone is afraid of us?" Draculaura asks.

"You just don't get it. You've never been out in the real world like I have. You're too busy loving normies from the safety of that bedroom with the freak." Moanica said looking at Drake. "That's right, she spends all her time with that normie over there and have you seen her room? It's practically a shrine to that Normie pop star, Tash. It's pathetic if I didn't know any better, I would say that Draculaura a monster was in love with a human." Moanica said causing everyone to gasp as Draculaura and Drake looked at each other in shock. "And something tells me this Tash wouldn't be a fan of monsters if she knew about you."

"You don't even know her!" Draculaura snaps.

"And you do? Why don't you prove me wrong and ask Tash to appear at our dance, that is if you're not scared she'll scream at the sight of you. Just one appearance and I'll take myself out of the race." Moanica said.

"I'll do it." Draculaura declares surprising everyone.

As she, Frankie, Clawdeen, Cleo and Lagoona walked off to go get meet Tash Kevin looks to see Drake glaring at Moanica with his fist tightened.

Walking down the hallway Moanica suddenly comes to a stop.

"I was hoping you and I could have some alone time." Moanica grins as she turns around to see Drake glaring at her.

"I gotta know Moanica do you really hate everything about our school or are you just doing this to be a pain in the ass?" Drake asks walking to her.

"Please, your school is a joke and what's even more pathetic is that you think you can be the bridge between humans and monsters." Moanica said glaring at him. "I saw you, you were that small monster at the cemetery before you changed back into a human."

Drake's eyes widen hearing that. 'Does she know about the watch?' Drake thought as she stopped in front of him.

"I was going to wait until I won the election to do this but this chance is just too perfect." Moanica smirks as she snaps her fingers and the Zomboys appeared out of nowhere and surrounded him. "Zomboys, rip him apart!"

Acting quickly Drake tried to activate the watch but a Zomboy grabs his arm. He tried to pull away but another grabs his other arm preventing his escape.

Drake looks in horror to see Moanica's nails grow ready to finish off Drake when a purple barrier surrounds him protecting him from Moanica.

"What in the?!" Moanica said shocked when Kevin touches the lockers and turns blue before punching the Zomboys.

"Step away from him right now Zombie lady or else." Ben said as he and Kai turned their proto tools into guns and Julie had Ship turn her arm into a blaster.

All the Zomboys looked in fear as they let go of Drake and ran off.

"What are you doing? Get back here!" Moanica snaps before the Plumbers step in front of Drake and had their guns at point blank range. "You got lucky this time." Moanica growls before walking away.

"Phew thanks guys I owe ya one." Drake sighs in relief. "Kevin why did you help me? I thought you hated me?"

"Yeah but I hate that Moanica even more. No Zomboy is gonna make me go into hiding. Your girls better win that election." Kevin said.

"For once I agree with you." Drake sighs.

* * *

Meanwhile, down the hill, Lagoona was watching as Tash's tour bus drove down the road. Hopping on her skateboard she raced down next to the bus and jumped up to see Tash inside on her cellphone before pulling away.

"The eagle is in the nest, repeat the eagle is in the nest over." Lagoona said into a walkie talkie.

Hearing this Clawdeen turns into her wolf form and jumps in front of the bus causing it to stop.

Using the opening Frankie's hands moved under the bus and fiddled around with the wires.

"Do not tell me the bus is down." A voice said as Draculaura and Cleo made her way to the bus window. Looking inside Draculaura gasps at the sight of Tash.

"Huh? Wha…" Tash gasps when she sees Draculaura dangling from the window.

"It's uh, a fan. Your biggest actually." Draculaura said.

"You want an autograph?" Tash asks.

"You would do that?" Draculaura asks.

"Of course. Anything for my biggest fa...fangs? You're a…Quick get out of here while you can." Tash said confusing her.

"Wait what?" Draculaura said before Tash let out a scream causing everyone to scatter.

"Tash what's wrong?"

"It was some kind of monster." Tash said horrifying Draculaura.

* * *

That night, Drake was sitting at the stairs waiting for the ghouls to show up while Moanica was telling the Zomboys a story.

"And then the normies ran away screaming." She said looking at Drake as they all laughed signaling she wasn't through with him when the door opened to reveal the ghouls.

"Hey what's wrong?" Drake asks walking over.

"How did it go, Draculaura? We're all dying to hear." Moanica asks.

"I uh she uh." Draculaura said nervously. "Tash…well."

"She's here? I can't wait to meet her." Moanica mocks. "I was right. Your precious normie took one look at you and ran for the hills. Guess I won't be dropping out of the race after all. You hear that everyone? The election is back on!" Moanica declares.

* * *

The next morning all the students of Monster High casted their votes for student council president and it looked like most of the students voted for Moanica causing Draculaura to frown in defeat.

"Well that's that." Draculaura sighs.

"Hey there's still a chance." Clawdeen said.

"Right. You never know." Lagoona said when Drake came running over.

"Ghouls, you've got to see this!" Drake said leading them to the big TV in the common area where the news was on.

"Some disturbing news has hit our quiet village, with a break-in reported at the local convenience store. The police have released this unusual sketch of the suspect." The news reporter said showing a sketch of Gob.

"Oh, my Gob!" Clawdeen said as the others gasped.

"There seems to be an abundance of goo at the scene. If you have any information regarding the suspect please contact the police immediately." They said as Drake turned off the TV.

"Muy bien Gob! Now that's what I call Monster Pride!" Moanica laughs.

"I knew opening this school was a bad idea." Dracula sighs.

"What are you talking about?" Cleo asks.

"As soon as they follow that trail they'll end up here and expose us all." Dracula said causing everyone in the school to gasp.

"But this is my home, our home. Together." Clawdeen frowns.

"I'm sorry Ghouls, this was all just a stupid dream." Draculaura said running up to her room crying while Gob had a horrified expression on his face.

Realizing he had to do the right thing he went to the only person he knew could help him.

"You want me to help you return everything you stole?" Drake asks as Gob nodded his head. "But you ate everything how am I gonna help you?"

Gob looks around when he notices a pair of rubber gloves in the janitor's closet and hands them to Drake.

"You cannot be serious." Drake said grossed out beyond belief.

Gob puts his hand together begging him to help him. Taking a deep breath Drake sighs. "This is for the school. This is for the school. This is for the school. Alright let's go."

Drake and Gob sneak out of the school and make their way into town.

* * *

The next morning, Draculaura was asleep at her desk when Frankie, Clawdeen, Cleo and Lagoona snuck in.

"Draculaura!" Clawdeen howls opening the curtains.

"Time to wake up." Cleo smiles.

"What are you doing?" Draculaura asks rubbing her eyes.

"A president has got work to do." Clawdeen said

"Class doesn't start for another—Wait President?!" Draculaura said opening her eyes.

"Well co-presidents technically." Frankie said.

Walking downstairs they were met with a celebration party with all the students and the plumbers cheering for them.

"But I don't get it. I thought the whole school voted for Moanica." Draculaura said confused.

"But the students believed in you." Cleo said.

Frankie smiles as she offers a hand and the two presidents went to thank everyone.

Up above on the staircase, Moanica and her Zomboys were looking down at everyone and boy was she pissed off.

"Dreamers, all of them. Well it's time to wake them up." Moanica said snapping her fingers and all the Zomboys followed her.

"Congratulations Madam President and Madame Co-President." Dracula said taking a bow.

Smiling Draculaura runs over and hugs her dad. "I guess we better enjoy it while it lasts. Once the village PD finds out who robbed that store."

"I wouldn't worry about that." Drake said walking over with Gob.

"You see someone decided to play hero for us again. Drake helped Gob return everything he stole last night." Frankie said pointing to the TV.

"Breaking news! It appears that everything previously stolen in last night's robber has been returned, mostly unharmed." The reporter said causing Draculaura to smile.

"You guys returned everything? How?" She asks as Drake held up his hands to show some of Gob's slime on it.

"It was a really messy job." Drake cringes.

"Oh what the heck." Draculaura jumps into Drake's arms and hugs him. When they saw this Frankie, Cleo, Clawdeen, Lagoona and Jinafire couldn't help but feel a little jealous it wasn't them hugging Drake.

"We may be monsters, but we're still civilized." Dracula said.

"Still we now need to figure out how to punish Gob for stealing." Mary said walking over.

"What do you suggest?" Drake asks.

"Well, we could have him work with Kevin during the ball as caterers." Cleo suggests.

"The school dance is back on! Nothing can stop us now!" Draculaura cheers.

* * *

That night, Moanica and her Zomboys had made a line in the road as Tash's tour bus stopped in front of them on the way to their gig.

"Who wants to go to a party?" Moanica cackles making her way towards the bus.

Back at Monster High, everyone was getting ready for Dance the Fright Away. In his room Drake was laying on his bed in his blue jacket looking at the watch when he heard a knock at his door.

"Come in." Drake said as his parents walked in. "Oh hey mom, hey dad."

"Hey Drake, I just wanted to say that was a good thing you did helping Gob last night." Mary said.

"Well this school means a lot to these monsters I couldn't let them down." Drake said.

"Not just to the monsters, us too." Seth said. "Until you met those ghouls, I had never seen you so happy." Seth said.

"Well this watch was some help." Drake said showing the Omnitrix.

"The watch did nothing, it was all you." Seth smirks. "So, which one are you going to ask to dance tonight?"

Instantly Drake's face turned red. "Wh-What?" Drake asks.

"Ooh he's blushing." Mary giggles. "Who's the girl?"

"G-Get out!" Drake said pushing them out. "Ugh parents." He groans.

Walking outside Drake saw everyone was having a good time as the Lunch Lady was up working the DJ station. Smiling Drake saw everyone was having a great time he even saw Ben dancing with Kai when he heard footsteps behind him. Turning around his eyes widen at the sight of Frankie, Draculaura, Clawdeen, Cleo and Lagoona in beautiful dresses.

"Whoa…you all look…amazing." Drake said causing them to giggle.

"Thank you." Frankie smiles.

"Cleo, awesome job with setting up." Drake said.

"I know." Cleo smiles when she spots the Photo Booth. "Come on Drake let's get a picture." She said grabbing his arm and pulling him inside.

"Can I interest you girls in some drinks?" Rook calls out.

"Ooh punch." Draculaura said as she, Frankie, Clawdeen and Lagoona came over.

"What's in it?" Frankie asks.

"Amber Ogia, a very delicious delicacy from my planet." Rook said as they each grabbed a cup.

"I'd like some." Harriet said walking over causing Rook to drop his glasses.

"Uh I think I'm all out." Rook said nervously.

"Well let's go inside and make some more I'm interested in this ingredient you used." Harriet said leading Rook away.

As Gwen was sitting to the side on a chair Raythe looked over and noticed her all by herself.

"Hey Gwen." Raythe said walking over.

"Oh uh Raythe was it?" Gwen asks.

"Yeah, what are you doing here all by yourself?" Raythe asks.

"Well I'm not really much of a dancer. I don't really know how." Gwen said.

"What's to know? You just stand up and move your body to the music, it's fun." Raythe said offering her a hand.

Gwen looked at him surprised but saw his assuring smile and a smile formed on her face as she was about to take it when suddenly they heard a loud horn honking.

Looking to the road they saw a bus about to run Gob over, acting quickly Raythe ran as fast as he could and pushed Gob out of the way as the bus came to a stop revealing to be Tash's Tour Bus.

"What the?" Drake said as he made his way towards the bus to see it open to reveal Moanica.

"I'm hurt. You started the party without me and I even brought you a present." Moanica said as the Zomboys led Tash out of the bus.

"Let me go you-you monsters!" Tash said causing everyone to gasp.

"You hear that everyone? Monsters! Now you know once and for all what you're beloved normies think of you." Moanica said as she led Tash up on stage.

"What are you doing Moanica?" Draculaura asks.

"Relax Drac. I'm not gonna keep Tash up here forever I just want her to know what it's like to be one of us. Isn't that what you want? And what better way than to make her one of us." Moanica said horrifying everyone. "Any last words before Tash joins my Zomboy army?" Moanica asks.

Draculaura looks in horror until Drake and Cleo appear next to her and whisper something. "Just one."

She takes out the Monster Mapalouge and they all grab it. "Moanica, Exto Monstrum!" They yelled as they disappeared and crashed on top of Moanica.

Climbing off them Moanica jumps down to her Zomboys.

"We won't let you do this Moanica!" Draculaura declares.

"What are you going to do? There are only 6 of you. I have an army!" Moanica declares.

Drake activated the watch and was about to slam down on it when the monsters of Monster High and the Plumbers stepped forward.

"And so do they." Deuce said causing Drake to smirk.

"Better together." Draculaura said as she leaped a Moanica and turned into her bat form dodging Moanica's slashes.

"Charge!" Drake yells as he slams down on the watch turning into Whampire surprising Moanica and Tash as he led all the monsters to clash.

Flying in Whampire knocked multiple Zomboys to the ground before picking one up and throwing him across the party like a football.

As Bonsey and Skelly tried to keep the Zomboys away Lagoona raced in on her skateboard and knocked them all away causing the two skeletons to smile as they high five.

Nearby Toralei was running for her life as a dozen Zomboys chased her towards Kevin's car. Quickly getting in she locks the door as the Zomboys shook the car violently.

"Hey!" Kevin yells glaring at them. "Hands off my ride." Kevin said touching the ground and his entire body turned to stone.

Charging forward Kevin took out all the Zomboys with ease while from the inside Toralei was looking at Kevin with big interested eyes. "Meow." She said licking her lips.

From behind the Zomboys the lunch lady uses her tentacles and yanks the Zomboys away from Tash before pulling her to safety.

Raythe tried to swat a Zomboy away with a chair but heh kept walking forward until a purple blast knocked him to the ground. Turning around Raythe saw Gwen winking at him causing him to blush slightly.

Woolee was backed up against the wall in fear when suddenly Ship and Julie jumped in front of her protecting her from the Zomboys. At first the Zomboys laugh until Julie took out a tennis racket and whacked Ship into them sending them falling to the ground.

Happy she was safe Woolee pulled Julie and Ship into a big hug.

Kai and Ben were whacking Zomboys left and right but they kept getting up and soon had them surrounded, about to fear the worst the Zomboys were suddenly zapped by Frankie and burned by Jinafire causing them all to collapse.

At the food stand Gob was throwing multiple foods at the Zomboys hoping to scare them off when Clawdeen turns into her wolf form and howls scaring them away.

From the DJ station, Tash saw Moanica knock Draculaura to the ground causing her to gasp. Grabbing a mic stand Tash heads down to stop her. When Moanica sees her she grins about to attack when suddenly Whampire flew in from above Tash and kicks Moanica in the face causing her to fall backwards into a large assortment of chairs.

Walking over Whampire helps Draculaura up. "Are you okay?" He asks as Draculaura nods before looking to Tash who hugs Draculaura in thanks causing everyone to cheer and applaud them at their victory.

Little did any of them notice Moanica climbed out of the chairs and glared at Tash, before anyone could stop her she leaped into the air at Tash but at the last second Tash did something that made Moanica go right through her.

"I don't believe it." Whampire said surprised.

"She's one of us." Frankie said.

"I did not see that coming." Cleo admits.

"Tash?" Draculaura asks.

"Ari actually. Ari Hauntington. I'm a ghost." She said as her hair turned purple and her skin became so clear you could see through it. "But I'm able to change my appearance so I can live amoung the humans."

"Whoa hold up if you're Ari, who's Tash?" Clawdeen asks.

"Tash was a personality I created so I could fit in." Ari admits.

"There's no reason to hide who you really are." Draculaura said as Moanica snuck away.

"I guess you're right. Why are you being so nice to me? After the way I treated you, you must hate me." Ari said.

"That's not how this school works." Whampire said.

"But how can I ever make it up to you?" Ari asks.

"Well I was going to ask you to sing at this dance." Draculaura said.

"Consider it done." Ari smiles.

As Ari started her concert singing for everyone Drake's watch timed out turning him back to normal. Grabbing a cup of punch he walked to the staircase and sat down on the staircase watching everyone have fun when Draculaura noticed him and walked over.

"Hey what are you doing up here all by yourself?" Draculaura asks.

"Just taking a break from it all. Crazy night, huh?" Drake asks.

"No kidding." Draculaura said sitting down next to him.

"Looks like Monster High is here to stay." Drake smiles.

"Yeah and to think...it all started when you and I first met." Draculaura said messing with her hair.

"One of the craziest nights of my life...but I wouldn't give that day up for the world." Drake smiles causing Draculaura to turn to him.

"Drake, you are the best human anyone could ask for. You're kind, brave, smart and you're always there for me when I need you." Draculaura said.

"And I always will be." Drake said looking her in the eyes.

As smiles form on their faces they thought back to what Moanica said about them.

"Hey uh Drake I was wondering, say a certain ghoul was interested in a human uhm...how would you handle it?" Draculaura asks as they both blush.

"Well first I would say I am very interested in this ghoul and I'm flattered she would even consider a human." Drake said.

The two of them look into each other's eyes and get lost in them as they lean in and kiss each other on the lips.

Up on the hill overlooking Monster High, Moanica was watching the party go on with an evil look on her face.

"Enjoy your little fiesta now. This isn't the last you'll hear from me. Come on Zomboys." Moanica snaps her fingers but the Zomboys were too busy dancing to the music. "Zomboys!"


	14. Safe or Not

**Chapter 14: Safe or Not**

 **Hey everyone I'm back with a new chapter. I'm so glad everyone loved my latest update, it inspired me to get this out as soon as possible. I hope you like what I have planned. Please Review and Enjoy.**

It had been a few days since Dance the Fright Away and things at Monster High were finally returning to normal…well normal as things can get at that school especially since Moanica and her Zomboys had left after their plan had failed.

Ari who had put her tour on hold was checking out the school and was impressed with what she saw, the Plumbers and Monsters all getting along and studying together.

Looking around the main room she noticed Drake sitting at a table working on his homework. Ari had been curious about him ever since she saw him at the dance but never got the chance to talk to him.

Walking over she tapped him on the shoulder. "Excuse me."

Turning around Drake looks to her. "Hey Tash uh I mean Ari. Sorry about that, still getting used to the whole idol being a monster in disguise."

"It's quite alright. This school is quite a sight." Ari giggles.

"Well we worked hard to make it a real thing." Drake said before smiling. "You know this whole thing kinda started with you."

"How so?" Ari asks sitting down.

"Well as you probably know Draculaura is a huge fan of yours." Drake said.

"Oh I know. She asked for my autograph after the dance." Ari smiles.

"Well when I first met Draculaura she was trying to get your latest album when I ran into her. I had tried making some human friends but I blew it. As I walked home I ended up running into her." Drake explained.

"Wow, weren't you scared?" Ari asks.

"I was at first, but as we talked the more we found we had much in common, so as a gift I bought her the album and we've been friends ever since. After that we met Frankie and soon we just kept finding more and more monsters to join us." Drake said.

"That's quite a story." Ari said impressed.

"You know we're always looking for more students to join if you want to." Drake offers.

"That is tempting. I could use a place to go to when my tour ends, but first I want to know more about you." Ari said surprising him.

"Really? Why?" Drake asks.

"You transformed into a monster to help save me. Enough said." Ari said.

"Well the truth is I don't turn into monsters…I turn into 16 different monsters." Drake said shocking her.

"Amazing."

"Yeah and it's all because of this." Drake said holding out his arm with the Omnitrix on it.

"You know it's kinda funny. I'm a monster who can turn into a human and you're a human who can turn into a monster." Ari said.

"Hey maybe we can be like the Ambassadors for Monsters." Drake chuckles.

"You know that's not a bad idea." Ari said pausing to think about it. "If people saw more videos of your monster forms helping humans that could be a real help and I could try performing shows in my real form."

"Wow, you really think that could work?" Drake asks.

"It's worth a try, you all helped me believe." Ari smiles.

"Well I'm glad we could inspire you to be a better monster and to come out of the dark." Drake said.

"Also, I want to thank you…for saving my life." Ari said nervously.

"It's no trouble at all, saving people is what heroes like me do." Drake said.

"Well hero, if you ever want an autograph or a backstage pass feel free to ask." Ari said before moving in and pecking him on the cheek surprising him. "Now if you'll excuse me I better go talk to the staff about becoming a student." Ari smiles before walking away.

Reaching up Drake felt his cheek. 'Wow a pop star just kissed me.' Drake thought when he remembered his kiss with Draculaura before shaking his head. 'Oh man what do I do now?'

* * *

At the front of the school, Kevin was making adjustments to his car and fixing it after the Zomboy attack. Nearby Toralei was watching him and gulped before taking a deep breath and walking over.

"Hey." Toralei said getting his attention.

"Oh hey." Kevin said looking up to notice her.

"That's a pretty cool car you got there." Toralei said trying to start a conversation.

"Thanks, been working on this beauty for years, with all the tech I've given it this baby can take anything." Kevin said slamming the lid down. "You know cars?"

"Well I may have hotwired a few to take for joyrides." Toralei said.

"Impressive." Kevin said.

"Hey you ever seen a Zombie Hamster go crazy before?" Toralei asks.

"No." He shook his head.

"Well then you are in for a laugh." Toralei said gesturing for him to follow her.

As they walked away they failed to notice Twyla sitting in the shadows.

"Something tells me this is the start of an interesting relationship." Twyla said before getting up and walking away.

* * *

In another part of the school, Frankie and Draculaura were hearing out student requests to upgrade the school.

"I think a school pool would be a great way to improve the school. We could always use a school sport." Lagoona said.

"What do you think?" Frankie asks looking to Draculaura.

"It would take quite a bit of time to make, but it could be useful if we get any more water Monsters." Draculaura said as Lagoona walked away pumping her fist.

"Whoo who knew so many students here would have so many ideas." Frankie said leaning back in her chair.

"I know, it's great isn't it? Monsters are no longer afraid to say what's on their mind." Draculaura smiles when Cleo, Clawdeen and Drake walked in with Mummy mochas.

"Hey thought we'd bring you two a snack." Clawdeen said.

"Thanks ghouls, so what's going on?" Frankie asks.

"Well apparently thanks to our expert negotiator Drake, Ari has applied to be a student at Monster high." Cleo said causing both ghouls to smile.

"Drake that's amazing! Ooh! Ooh we should make a small stage on the school so if she's ever in the mood she can give us one of her shows." Draculaura said excited.

"Whoa take it easy ghoul. She has to finish her tour first before she comes here." Clawdeen said.

"I don't think she's listening." Drake said as Draculaura was dancing around excited when Lagoona and Ben ran in quickly.

"Ghouls we got trouble in Normie town." Lagoona said.

"What kind of trouble?" Cleo asks.

"The Drake going Alien kind." Ben said.

Eyes widening they all ran out as fast as they could.

* * *

Racing through the streets, two police cars were chasing after an armored car with a News Helicopter flying above it all.

"We're live on the scene of a high-speed pursuit of an armored car that was stolen earlier today. It is believed the thieves also have a hostage." The reporters said when a bat flew in front of the armored car distracting the driver as multiple spikes came out of the ground shredding the tires and making the car come to a stop.

Exiting the car, two thieves emerged. One with a hostage and the other with a high tech gun. Aiming the gun at the police car he fires destroying it.

Suddenly from behind Diamondhead appeared.

"What's this? It appears to be another monster sighting." The reporter said as Diamondhead trapped the thief in a cage of his diamonds.

Behind him, the other thief held the hostage close until Diamondhead turned his hand into a sharp blade frightening him into letting the hostage go.

"We don't know where these monsters keep coming from, but they seem to be here to help."

Up above in space on Vilgax's ship, they were watching the news story.

"The Omnitrix wasted on pointless heroics." Vilgax growls.

"Shall I dispatch more drones to retrieve it?" His minion asks.

"No." Vilgax said as the healing chamber opened to reveal Vilgax's shadow. "I will see to the retrieval myself. Just you wait earthling. I'm coming for you."


	15. Vilgax

**Chapter 15: Vilgax**

 **Hey everyone I'm back. I'm sorry about the wait but I really wanted to put my own spin on this and thanks to the help of some friends I finally figured it out. I hope you like it. Please Review and Enjoy.**

At the Monster High dorms, Drake was tossing and turning in his sleep as he was having a nightmare.

In his dream Drake was looking in horror as Monster High was burning to the ground.

"I gotta go Water Hazard!" Drake turns to his arm only to see the Omnitrix was gone. "What the?"

"Drake!" Someone screamed.

Drake looks up to see Cleo, Clawdeen and Lagoona laying at the feet of a large shadowy figure who was crushing Draculaura and Frankie in his arms.

"Let them go!" Drake said running towards them.

"I told you I would destroy everything you loved. Prepare yourself human I'm coming for you." It said revealing itself to be Vilgax from his vision.

Snapping out of it Drake wakes up screaming.

Suddenly the door opens to reveal Mary, Rook, Frankie, Draculaura and Clawdeen.

Rook being on high alert had his proto tool at the ready. "What is it Drake? Are we under attack?"

Mary looks at her son to see him panting heavily and instantly realized what happened.

"What happened sweetie? Did you have a nightmare?" She asks.

"It felt so real." Drake said holding his hand.

"Stay right here, I'm gonna get you some water." Mary said leaving the room.

"Are you alright?" Clawdeen asks sitting down next to him.

"I don't know, that thing I saw in my vision earlier appeared." Drake said.

"What happened?" Frankie asks.

"It was so weird, he looked right at me and said I'm coming for you." Drake said causing Rook's eyes to widen.

"Uh I have to go, be right back." Rook said stepping out of the room.

"Don't worry Drake it was just a dream, nothing is going to happen." Draculaura said

Down the hall Rook was making a call on his plumber's badge. "Come on, pick up pick up."

"Hello?" An elderly voice said on the other line.

"Mr. Tennyson it's an emergency. Vilgax is coming." Rook said.

"Vilgax? Are you sure?" He asks.

"Positive, pick up your weapon and bring your partner along too." Rook said hanging up.

* * *

The next day at Monster High, Drake was sitting in Science class with Frankie who was working on an experiment.

"Alright now add the next one." Drake said handing her the vial.

"Thank you." Frankie said adding the vial to her experiment. "So Drake you taking notes on this?"

"Yeah but I wish I understood it." Drake said before moving to the watch. Flipping it around he slams down and turns into Grey Matter. "Your new lab partner is ready and able to help." Grey Matter salutes causing Frankie to giggle.

Meanwhile, in space, Vilgax was staring at a screen with the omnitrix on it.

"The Omnitrix has been activated."

"I have you now." Vilgax said.

Walking in the room, Rook gasps when he sees Grey Matter helping Frankie.

"Drake, now is not the time to go alien." Rook said.

"Why? I'm just helping out a friend." Grey Matter said.

"We can't afford to draw any attention." Rook said.

"What kind of attention could I attract here?" He asks when the symbol beeps turning him back into Drake.

"Nevermind." Rook said.

Back in space, the signal from the watch disappeared.

"We've lost the Omnitrix signal."

"No matter, I've narrowed down its location." Vilgax said looking at images of Drake's aliens helping people. "And I know just how to draw this Earthling out."

As the ship enters the Earth's atmosphere a hatch opens releasing multiple drones which made their way towards the city.

At Monster High, Rook was keeping a close eye on Drake when they passed by a window and Drake saw smoke coming from the town.

"What's going on?" Drake asks as Rook walks over.

"I am sure the local authorities can handle it." Rook said when suddenly a large explosion went off.

"They need help! Time to go hero!" Drake said running outside.

"Drake wait!" Rook said, but Drake had slammed down on the watch and turned into Swampfire and made his way towards the city.

Growling in frustration Rook ran to get some backup and his RV.

* * *

In town, multiple drones were firing lasers destroying everything in sight when suddenly a fireball smashes into one destroying it getting their attention.

Turning around they saw Swampfire glaring at them. "Why don't you guys try picking on someone who can fight back?"

Suddenly all the drones surrounded him in seconds. "Okay wasn't expecting all of you to come at once." Swampfire gulps.

Acting quickly, he blasts all of the drones before any of them could attack back, but when he finished a large spike ball like object stopped in front of him.

Bracing himself Swampfire looks to see the ball open to reveal Vilgax inside.

"Y-You, you're the alien from my visions." He said in shock.

"At last we meet, the being who has caused me so much trouble." Vilgax glares.

"Who are you?" Swampfire asks.

"I am Vilgax, and I have come for the Omnitrix."

"Sorry big guy, but something tells me you're not one of the good guys." Swampfire creates a giant fire ball and throws it at Vilgax before charging in and delivering a series of punches to his leg, but it didn't even hurt him.

Picking up Swampfire he throws him through several buildings and crashing into the road.

"Ugh okay this guy is way stronger than the other people I've fought." Swampfire groans as Vilgax leaps in the air and lands across from him. "I gotta slow him down or I'm done for."

Turning up the heat Swampfire blasts the road turning it to molten liquid which stopped Vilgax in his tracks.

Swampfire was about to make his way towards Vilgax when Rook's RV pulled up and Draculaura opens the door.

"Drake, Rook says to get in." She said.

"I can't leave now. I gotta stop this guy." Swampfire said when the logo beeps red turning him back into Drake.

"Drake get in now!" Rook said from the wheel.

Making his way inside he saw Frankie, Cleo, Lagoona and Clawdeen were inside as well.

As they drove off Vilgax's eyes were on the RV.

"Believe me, Drake, you do not want to pick a fight with Vilgax." Rook said.

"How did you know him?" Drake asks.

"Vilgax is one of the greatest enemies of the Plumbers Drake, only two have ever been able to beat them." Rook said.

"Uhm I don't suppose you have those two on speed dial?" Lagoona asks.

"They'll meet up with us soon." Rook said when they suddenly felt the ground shake causing them all to fall back.

Opening the curtains Clawdeen saw two drones coming their way. "We got company and not the fun kind."

"Hold on!" Rook said as he steered the RV out of the way of way dodging the lasers fired at them.

"Rook do you even have a plan?" Cleo asks.

"We get back to Monster High." Rook said.

"Monster High?! You can't lead those things back to the school!" Draculaura said.

"Everyone will be in danger." Frankie said.

"With Vilgax here this whole planet is already in danger." Rook said when the Omnitrix activated again.

"Well I'm not letting the whole school get in harm's way because of me." Drake said slamming down turning into Big Chill.

"Drake don't!" Rook said as Big Chill opened the door and flew out towards the drones.

Breathing ice at them Big Chill freezes one of the drones as it was about to attack causing it to explode.

Flying towards the other he latches onto its back before ripping off its engine causing it to plummet to the ground.

"Oh yeah that'll teach ya." Big Chill said when out of nowhere Vilgax leaps at him and grabs onto Big Chill's legs.

"Give me the Omnitrix!" He orders.

Breathing ice in his face Vilgax lets go and crashes to the ground. Getting the ice off his face Vilgax leaps into the air and tries to grab Big Chill.

From the RV, the ghouls looked at the battle with worried expressions on their faces.

"What are you doing? We need to help Drake." Frankie said.

"We will but first we need some backup." Rook said

Back with Big Chill and Vilgax, Vilgax was leaping across rooftops chasing after Big Chill and grabs him slamming him into a building.

"I grow tired of this!" Vilgax said as he touched the hourglass logo on Big Chill turning him back into Drake surprising him.

"What the? How did you do that?" Drake asks.

"A child? The Omnitrix is in the hands of a mere child?!" Vilgax said in frustration.

He reaches for the watch, but it emits a blue blast which sends Vilgax flying backwards.

"It appears the Omnitrix has already merged with your DNA." Vilgax said making his way towards Drake.

Drake tries to run away but Vilgax grabs him by his jacket. "I don't suppose you'll just leave now that you know this?"

"Hardly." Vilgax said as they made their way back to his ship.

* * *

Back at Monster High, Rook and the ghouls pulled up to see Ben, Gwen, Kevin and Jinafire run up to the RV.

"Alright what is going on Rook? Why did we run back here instead of to help Drake?" Clawdeen asks.

"You said we needed backup, but why didn't they come with us?" Lagoona asks.

"We're here to help ghouls, but we're not the backup." Kai said confusing them.

"Wait if it's not you guys, then who is it?" Draculaura asks.

"It's us." An elderly voice said.

Turning around they saw two senior citizens stepping out of a car. One had white hair and red Hawaiian shirt, the other had white hair and a blue long sleeve shirt.

"Grandpa." Ben and Gwen smile.

"Hi kids." He smiles hugging them.

"Wait can someone explain who these two are?" Cleo asks.

"Ghouls meet Max Tennyson and Matthew Rogers." Rook said surprising them.

"Wait Rogers? But that's Drake's last name." Draculaura said.

"Yes, I'm his grandpa, why do you think I knew about this place." Matthew smirks.

"Introductions aside, how are we going to save Drake?" Lagoona asks.

"With this." Max opens his trunk to reveal a giant blue blaster causing all their mouths to drop.

"I'll drive." Matthew said.

Meanwhile, in Vilgax's ship, Vilgax had Drake trapped in a device as he examined him.

"A child, I should have suspected as much. The Omnitrix being used as a playtoy." Vilgax said.

"Playtoy? I've been helping lots of people with this." Drake said offended.

"You hold the key to a power struggle so ancient, so vast it is beyond your feeble comprehension. Picture an entire army each in command of an Omnitrix, all at my command. I will be invincible. I will rule the universe and the only thing standing between me and my destiny is you." Vilgax said as multiple scary looking tools appeared around Drake. "Prepare the ship for takeoff, once we leave, I'll blow this miserable planet to smithereens." Vilgax said causing Drake's eyes to widen.

* * *

Racing towards the ship in the RV, Matthew and Max were gearing up to use their weapon.

"This weapon is locked into Vilgax's biosignature, hopefully it'll take him down this time." Max said.

"This time?" Jinafire asks raising an eyebrow.

"Rook, get us to high ground." Matthew said.

"Yes sir, Mister Rogers." Rook said as they raced ahead to the open field where Vilgax's ship was.

"There it is." Draculaura points.

"We have to get aboard." Max said.

"Get aboard? How?" Kevin asks.

Rook grins as he pushes a red button and the RV started to glow as they jumped off a cliff towards the ship causing everyone to scream.

* * *

Inside the ship, Vilgax was about to use a razor-sharp blade to separate Drake from the Omnitrix when suddenly he heard a horn honking.

Turning to the noise the RV smashes through the hull of the ship and rams into Vilgax sending him smashing into a wall.

Opening the door, Max and Matthew aim the large blaster at him.

"Claws off my grandson Vilgax!" Matthew said.

"Grandpa?!" Drake said surprised as Max blasted a direct hit sending Vilgax smashing through the wall.

"Grandpa, what are you doing here?" Drake asks when suddenly a large amount of electricity surged through the watch turning him into XLR8, Diamondhead and Blitzwolfer. "What's happening to me?"

"The power surge must've effected the watch somehow." Max said when he turns into Four Arms and rips himself free.

Exiting the RV, Ben, Gwen, Kevin, Jinafire, Draculaura, Frankie, Cleo, Lagoona and Clawdeen see multiple robots heading towards them.

"We got company!" Gwen said.

Four Arms throws a punch to destroy one, but at the last second turns into Ghost Freak making his fist go right through it. "Aw man." Ghost Freak said when he turns into Jury Rigg and jumps onto a robot. "Oh yeah! Fix, fix, fix!" He said turning the robot into a large laser cannon destroying drone after drone.

As one was about to blast him it was suddenly tied up by bandages. Looking over he saw Cleo throw the robot into the wall destroying it.

Clawdeen turns into her wolf forms and mauls a robot literally tearing it apart while Frankie jumps on one and starts pulling at its wires before zapping it.

Kevin's body turns to metal as he punched a robot into the ground causing the ship to rattle.

"I've got to get this ship under control." Matthew said.

"Wait is Grandpa a Plumber?" Jury Rigg asks as he turns into Water Hazard.

"Believe me, we've got lots of explaining afterwards." Ben said.

As Matthew and Max ran to the controls to try to control the ship Vilgax appears and throws them both towards the hole in the ship.

"Your weapon is useless against me, I'm far stronger than the last time we fought." Vilgax said about to crush them both.

"Grandpa!" Drake, Ben and Gwen yelled when Draculaura turned into a bat and flew in Vilgax's face and scratched him with her claws before releasing her sonic shriek.

"Why you insolent!" Vilgax swats Draculaura into the wall turning her back to her vampire form.

Growling Water Hazard blasted water at the wall shooting him towards Vilgax and tackling him out of the ship.

"Drake!" Everyone yelled as Water Hazard constantly fired water to keep him airborne while Vilgax crashed in the mountain ranger near Monster High.

Water Hazard was about to reach the mountain when he turned into Ripjaws causing to fall and dangle from the cliffside.

"Sometimes…I really hate this watch." He groans.

Back on the ship, Matthew, Max and Rook were plugging something into the controls while the others were taking care of the robots.

Breathing a fireball Jinafire sends the flaming robot smashing into the others.

"Alright that's all of them!" Lagoona said.

"Good timing because we need to leave!" Max said.

All the ghouls looked to the RV and frowned knowing what was coming next.

On the mountains, Ripjaws and finally reached the top and was feeling dehydrated. "Can't breathe…need water." He panted when from the forest Vilgax jumped to where he was.

"You are a slippery little fish child, but no longer." Vilgax was about to throw a punch when Ripjaws changed into Frankenstrike who caught his fist in his hand.

"I'm not done yet. Not by a long shot!" Frankenstrike said as he charged up a ton of electricity and zapped Vilgax from close range before punching him in the face causing him to stagger back.

Vilgax picks himself up to see Frankenstrike charge in to attack again, but Vilgax dodges and was about to judo flip him when he turned into Snare-Oh and wrapped his bandages around Vilgax and he ended up being the one thrown.

"Oh yeah! Take that squid face!" Snare-Oh grins as he threw his bandages at Vilgax, but at the last second, he grabs them and throws Snare-Oh into some rocks creating a cloud of dust.

Emerging from it, Diamondhead fires multiple diamonds at Vilgax. "Special delivery!"

Vilgax holds up his hands in defense and the diamonds shatter upon impact.

Turning his arms to blades Diamondhead hits Vilgax multiple times but his arms end up shattering in the process.

"Yikes what are you made of?" Diamondhead asks when Vilgax grabs him by the head and slams him down into the mountain. He was about to deliver a devastating punch when Diamondhead turned into Big Chill and he quickly became intangible. "Yes! Sometimes I love this watch." Big Chill said disappearing into the mountain.

Looking around for him Vilgax notices his ship flying past him and crashing into the forest.

Inside it, everyone was holding on for dear life as Max was driving the RV out of the ship.

"Everyone hold on tight!" Max yells as they flew out of the ship.

"Don't switch on me now." Big Chill said when he noticed the crash and the RV nearby which was totally wrecked. "Oh no!"

Big Chill flew towards the RV but couldn't find anyone.

"Hello! Ghouls! Guys! Where are you?" Big Chill calls out when he sees everyone laying unconscious in front of Vilgax.

Growling Big Chill turned into Blitzwolfer. "You're gonna pay!"

"The choice is yours: you or them." Vilgax said.

Hanging his head Blitzwolfer sighs. "You win."

Walking towards him Vilgax taps the Omnitrix symbol turning him back into Drake.

"How noble." Vilgax said grabbing Drake and taking him towards his ship.

"Vilgax no! Don't go in there!" Max yells but Vilgax ignores him.

"Foolish Earthling, why would I *gasp* the auto destruct sequence has been initiated." Vilgax said dropping Drake and running to deactivate it. "No! Tennyson, Rogers! You two are constantly a throne in my side!" Suddenly Drake picks up Max's blaster and blasts Vilgax knocking him to the ground.

"Guess I'm one too." Drake smirks as he runs to the exit.

"No!" Vilgax yells.

Drake fiddled with the watch to go Big Chill when the watch switched to a new icon. "New DNA sequence unlocked." It said.

"A new alien? Wow this watch has lousy timing!" Drake said as he slammed down on the watch and turned into a red magma like alien with flames coming out of his head.

"Whoa, cool. Let's hope this hothead knows how to fly!" He said when the ship explodes.

Everyone looks in shock and fear when suddenly they see the new alien surfing down towards them on a crater.

Running to the crater they saw Drake sitting in it smiling at them.

"Drake you're alive!" The ghouls smiled as they all gave him a group hug.

"Congrats Rogers, you really turned up the heat." Kevin smirks.

"Yeah dude, the way you turned Vilgax to smithereens was a total blast." Ben said.

"Heatblast. That's sounds pretty cool for a new alien." Drake said.

"A fitting name for a fitting monster it in fact I think that's my favorite one." Jinafire smiles causing Drake to blush.

"Not bad Drake." Matthew said.

"Grandpa, you've got some explaining to do." Drake said.

"And I will, but what do you say we head back to your school first?" Matthew suggests.

"Sounds good to me." Drake said as they left to celebrate Drake's triumph over the most dangerous enemy he's ever faced.


	16. Charmed and Hexed

**Chapter 16: Charmed and Hexed**

 **Hey everyone I'm back with a new chapter. This idea came to me from my friend masters123lfm who felt the characters in this chapter deserverd a chance to be on the right side this time. I hope you like what I have planned. Please Review and Enjoy.**

It had been a few days since Drake's battle with Vilgax and since he found out his grandpa was a Plumber.

Sitting at the table Drake's family was gathered around Matthew as he finally told them his story.

"You know dad, when you said you were a Plumber, I thought you meant the fixing sinks not aliens." Seth said.

"Well when you said you two had become teachers, I didn't think you meant for this kind of school." Matthew gestures.

"Touché." Mary said.

"But the biggest surprise is me and Max coming out of retirement to find out Vilgax, the biggest and baddest alien in the galaxy is after my grandson who has the most powerful weapon strapped to his wrist." Matthew said looking at Drake.

"Believe me Grandpa if I could get this thing off me I would." Drake said holding up the Omnitrix.

"Boys, our family is crazy." Mary said.

"Agreed." Drake, Seth and Matthew said at the same time.

That weekend Drake was sitting down drinking a smoothie when Ben, Julie, and Kai walked by.

"So how did your family reunion go?" Ben asks.

"Let's just say there was a lot of explaining on both sides." Drake sighs.

"I bet." Julie said.

"I mean your grandpa is one of the Plumber Legends and you and your parents work at a school for Monsters." Kai said.

"And yet somehow the surprises keep coming." Drake sighs.

"Hey don't worry it'll be okay." Julie said patting him on the shoulder.

"Yeah I mean it's not like you have to go through this alone. You got your friends and you got us." Ben said.

"Thanks guys, but I just need something to take my mind off this." Drake said.

"Well why don't you come with us? We're going into town to pick more food for the cafeteria and vending machines. Maybe a change of scenery is what you need." Kai suggests.

"You know what, I will. Mind if I tag along?" Drake asks.

"Sure." Ben said.

* * *

Driving into town with Kevin, they arrived at the store where they started loading food into the truck.

"Remind me why I'm helping again?" Kevin asks.

"You're the only one with a license." Julie said.

"And again, I repeat why me?" Kevin asks loading a box onto the truck.

"You know Kevin it wouldn't kill you to do something nice for once." Ben said.

Kevin rolls his eyes.

"How about I drop your detention time by 2 weeks?" Drake offers.

"Not good enough." Kevin said.

"I'll throw in access to the dessert cart." Drake adds.

"Deal." Kevin said as they loaded the last of the food onto the truck.

They were about to leave when they heard screaming coming from the museum down the street.

"That doesn't sound good." Kai said.

"Come on!" Drake said as they ran towards the screaming.

* * *

At the museum, a man with pale white skin and red robes was fighting his way through security, this was Hex.

"Foolish mortals, you will not interfere with my goal." Hex said as he raises his hand and blasts the security guards before making his may to an exhibit where an old spell book was being held.

He was about to reach for it when something fast came in and punched him out of the way.

Looking up he saw XLR8 glaring at him.

"You know if you wanted to see the book so badly you could have just paid for the tour." XLR8 said.

"Why would I pay for something that is rightfully mine?" Hex asks as he fires a magical blast at XLR8 who runs out of the only for a second figure to appear out of the shadows and blasts the ground causing XLR8 to fall.

"You know what they say, you should always watch your step." XLR8 turns to see a girl with long white hair, a purple dress with a pink ribbon around her waist and a black crown on her head standing behind him. This was Charmcaster.

"I don't suppose you'd be willing to listen to reason and leave the book alone?" XLR8 asks.

"Not a chance." Charmcaster said as energy similar to Gwen's formed in her hands.

Eyes widening XLR8 dashes out of the way as Charmcaster threw multiple magic blasts at him.

As Hex broke the glass containing the spell book Ship jumped at his face.

"AAGH! Get off of me!" Hex yelled as he ripped him off his face only to be met by a kick to the gut by Kai.

Ship jumps off Hex's face and lands on Julie's arm turning it into a blaster while Ben grabbed his proto tool.

"Don't move." Ben said.

Growling Hex spins his staff and fires a powerful blast knocking them to the ground.

Nearby Kevin was watching as XLR8 was literally running circles around Charmcaster hitting her multiple times.

Growling in anger Charmcaster creates a wave of magic which blasts XLR8 knocking him into the wall causing the watch to time out and turn him back into Drake surprising her.

"What kind of magic is that?" She asks as she makes her way towards him.

"What are you talking about? There's no such thing as magic." Drake groans when Charmcaster stands in front of him, but little did she know Kevin tossed a tracker chip which attaches itself to the ribbon around her waist.

"You would do well to learn that things are different than what they seem." Charmcaster said before delivering a punch to the face causing everything to go black.

* * *

After Hex and Charmcaster had escaped, they had returned to Monster High where they told them about what happened and Kevin and Toralei were laughing at the black eye on Drake's face.

"Drake got beat by a girl! Drake got beat by a girl!" Kevin mocks when Frankie zaps him causing him to shut up.

"That's enough out of you." Frankie said.

"Yes I got a beat by a girl it's not that big of a deal." Drake groans as Cleo handed him some ice.

"Was she cute?" Ben asks.

"Ben!" Kai snapped.

"More than cute, hot." Kevin grins when suddenly Toralei sunk her claws into his arm making him flinch in pain.

"Did they say for what use they needed that book for?" Clawdeen asks.

"Maybe they're like Animo who wanted to use it to get revenge on someone." Draculaura recalled.

"If they are there's no way it'll work. They took supposedly an old spell book." Drake said.

"Why do think that's not gonna work?" Frankie asks.

"There's no such thing as magic. It's just science that hasn't been explained." Drake said.

"Well magic or not she kicked your butt and they got away with that book." Gwen said.

"Still what are we going to do now? We can't let them get away with this." Lagoona said.

"For all we know that book could lead to something dangerous that could destroy us all." Julie said.

"But we have no idea where they went." Kai said.

Drake meanwhile was lost in his thoughts as he recalled Hex and Charmcaster saying the book was theirs, he wanted to think they were lying but the expressions on their faces showed they were telling the truth.

"We? What do you mean we?" Kevin asks getting their attention.

"Kevin, what do you know?" Drake asks.

"Hold it, I have some terms." Kevin said causing all of them to groan.

"Seriously? I mean seriously?" Cleo asks.

"What do you want Kevin?" Drake groans.

"First things first, no more detention duty. Second, no more art class. I am so sick of Clawdeen's mom nagging me about everything I draw." Kevin said.

"You're evil." Clawdeen glares.

"What was your first clue?" Kevin smirks.

"Alright Kevin, deal." Drake sighs.

"Here you go." Kevin said showing them a tracker.

"So when do we strike?" Ben asks.

"Wait. I have an idea." Drake said.

* * *

That night at an old white mansion hidden in the forest Drake, Ben, Kai, Draculaura, Julie and Gwen were on the outskirts of the forest looking at the mansion.

"So Drake how do we get in? Are you gonna Four Arms are way in?" Ben asks.

"Or are we gonna sneak in through the window?" Gwen asks.

"Neither. I'm gonna go in first with Draculaura and then you guys will wait in case we need backup." Drake said.

All of them looked at each other not sure what on earth he could be thinking until Draculaura stood up.

"Well what are we waiting for?" Draculaura asks.

On the top room of the mansion, Hex was putting the book from the museum on a bookshelf among thousands of other books.

"At last, we finally have it back." Hex said when Charmcaster heard a noise. Looking towards the window she saw a small bat perched in front of the glass.

"Oh just a bat." She narrows her eyes when from the shadows Drake walks out surprising her. "YOU!" Charmcaster said alerting hex as they prepared their magical attacks.

"Wait! I come in peace! I just want to talk!" Drake said waving his arms in defense.

"Let me guess you and your friends are here to arrest us for stealing?" Hex asks.

"Not gonna lie that was my first thought, but during my fight she could've taken me out when she had the chance, but she didn't. You only came for that book despite there were way more valuable items in the museum." Drake asks.

"And why should we tell you?" Charmcaster asks.

"Because maybe we can help you." Turning around they saw the bat fly in and turn into Draculaura surprising them. "Hi there, I'm Draculaura."

"A vampire, they do exist." Hex said intrigued.

"So feel like talking now?" Drake asks.

Charmcaster looks to Hex who nods seeing they could trust him.

"It all began when I was little, my Uncle and I are from another dimension. One that my father gave his life to help us escape." Charmcaster said surprising them.

"But why did you steal the book?" Drake asks.

"That was my father's spell book. When we first arrived it was lost to us until we found it was at the museum." Charmcaster said.

"Well now that you have your book back what exactly do you plan to do with it?" Drake asks.

"Nothing, now that we have the book we plan to go about our lives." Hex said.

"Wait you just plan to stay in this old mansion for the rest of your lives?" Draculaura asks.

"We're not exactly people that blend in with the normal world." Hex said.

"Well…what if you come with us?" Draculaura said getting their attention.

"Yeah we're from a place called Monster High where we teach other monsters to live among humans." Drake said walking up to Charmcaster. "Want to be a student?"

"Go to school? Sounds boring." Charmcaster said.

"It's not think about it. At Monster High you can be yourself, make new friends and have fun." Drake said when Ben, Kai, Julie and Gwen ran inside.

"Guys we got company!" Ben panics.

"What do you mean?" Drake asks when they suddenly heard Police Sirens outside.

"Come out with your hands up! We have you surrounded!"

Running to the window they saw the Police had parked in front of the old mansion.

"They must've tracked you two from the museum." Draculaura said.

"Annoying pests." Charmcaster was about to walk out to deal with them when Drake gets in front of her. "What are you doing?"

"Stopping you." Drake said causing Charmcaster to giggle. "Don't laugh, I can turn into XLR8 again or any of my other forms, but I'm not going to."

"And I should be concerned why?" Charmcaster asks.

"Your father helped you and your Uncle escape to Earth because he wanted to give you a chance, but if you step out there and attack them you'll be labeled a criminal, but you don't have to make that choice. Come with us to Monster High and you both could have a second chance at life." Drake said.

Charmcaster looks to Drake and saw he was being truthful.

"Uncle, I say we should take it." Charmcaster said.

"Yes, it would be our wisest choice." Hex nods.

"But how are we going to escape without all those humans noticing?" Charmcaster asks.

"Like this." Draculaura said taking out the Monster Mapalogue. "Everyone circle up and put your hands on this."

Acting quickly Charmcaster grabbed her father's spell book and joined them.

"Monster High Exto Monstrum!" In a bright flash of light they all disappeared just as the cops broke in to find the mansion empty.

* * *

That night at the Monster High dorms, Drake was leading Charmcaster to her room.

"So, if you need any help with anything just ask me or the ghouls and we'll help you figure things out." Drake said opening the door when he held his eye in pain.

"Thanks and I'm sorry I punched you so hard." Charmcaster said.

"Well we didn't get off to a great start." Drake shrugs causing her to giggle. "Well Charmcaster I hope you like Monster High."

"Hope."

"Huh?"

"That's my real name, Hope and thank you for giving me this chance." Charmcaster leans in and kisses his cheek before walking to bed leaving a surprise Drake standing in the hallway. 'I've got a feeling things are gonna be fun for me.' She smirks.

'Kevin was right...she is hot.' Drake thought.


	17. All that Glitters

**Chapter 17: All that Glitters**

 **Hey everyone I'm back with a new chapter. If any of you have seen Ultimate Alien you'll catch a reference to one of the episodes in this. I hope you like it. Please Review and Enjoy.**

It was late at night at a large fancy house, as a girl was banging on the front door.

"Let me in! I need to see you." She said when the light turned on. Stepping back, she let out a smile as the door opened only for something to lunge at her.

In the nearby neighborhood, some teens were talking when one lets out a gasp as the girl from earlier was walking by, but she looked like she had turned into a zombie.

* * *

At Monster High, things were peaceful Charmcaster and Hex had made the school very interesting. Hex had taken up managing the library after they had retrieved his magic collection for his home and was doing a pretty good job, but he always made sure he had time to give Charmcaster her magic lessons.

The sun was just setting on Monster High as the students were relaxing after a long day of classes.

Drake was drinking a smoothie outside as he watched the sunset when Gwen walked out to him.

"Hey Drake." Gwen said getting his attention.

"Hey Gwen what's up?" Drake asks.

"Why haven't you asked any of the girls here out?" Gwen asks causing Drake to choke on his smoothie and start coughing.

"What?" Drake asks.

"You heard me. You spend a lot of time everyone and I've seen the way some girls look at you, even that new girl Charmcaster stares at you when you aren't looking. And you like them, so why is it that you never take the risk?" Gwen asks.

"Gwen, it's not that easy." Drake said.

"Drake you're a nice guy and I just don't want you to miss your opportunity because you never know when they might get tired of waiting and try to find someone else." Gwen said walking away leaving Drake with his thoughts.

Walking to the Plumber's room, Drake was thinking about what Gwen said.

'I never realized I had so many admirers. I mean I kinda knew Draculaura did but there are more?' Drake thought when he noticed Frankie walking inside.

"Huh?" Walking inside he saw Frankie with Ben and Rook as they made adjustments to the Plumber's badge.

"Uh what are you all doing?" Drake asks.

"Hey Drake, Ben told me about this cool function on the Plumber's Badge. Turns out they have a feature that allows them to locate others." Frankie said.

"Cool any nearby?" Drake asks.

"Let's see." Rook said turning it on to reveal a map where they saw a dot located in town. "Hey we got one."

"Cool, if we get another Plumber to join maybe we can start a program where human Plumbers can go to Monster High and they can help us monsters come out of the dark." Frankie said hopeful.

"Uh better leave this one to me and Plumbers Frankie, if any of you ghouls show up you might scare him or her." Drake said.

"Yeah good point." Frankie nods in understanding.

As Drake and Ben walked out Drake saw Charmcaster walking up to him.

"Hey Drake."

"Oh uh hey Charmcaster." Drake said nervously causing her to giggle.

"I told you before, call me Hope." She reminded him.

"Uh right, sorry." Drake said rubbing the back of his head.

"Where you boys off to in such a hurry?" Hope asks.

"We're just going to find a new plumber to join our school." Ben said.

"Can I come?" She asks.

"Sure." Ben nods as they made their way to Rook's RV.

* * *

Along the highway, a girl with brown skin and a school uniform was weakly making her way down the sidewalk until she missteps and starts walking into the highway.

When a truck driver sees her he swerves to avoid her and ends up banging his truck into the bridge above before the truck falls over.

On the bridge, traffic built up until they saw what was the caused and gasp as the bridge started giving out.

"Hope!" Drake panics as she used her magic to catch cars and passengers who were close to falling off.

Activating the watch Drake slams down and turns into Four Arms. Jumping down Four Arms grabs the bridge and uses his strength to hold it up.

"Get everyone to safety! I can't hold this much longer!" Four Arms said as Ben and Rook got the Truck driver out to safety when they noticed the girl walking in front of a car.

"Drake!" Ben yells alerting him.

"Little busy!" Four Arms said when out of nowhere a teen with blonde hair flew in and saved the girl surprising everyone.

"That's everyone." Hope said as Four Arms let some rubble fall on the truck putting out the fire.

Running behind the highway Four Arms turns back into Drake as they made their way towards the new guy.

"I have to get away! I was running and I—" The girl said weakly.

"It's okay Trina, you're safe now, these guys helped you." He said as Ben, Hope, Drake and Rook walked over.

"Your friend's just being modest." Ben said.

"Who or whatever you guys are, thanks a lot. Weird things have been happening to the girls at our school." He said.

"Glad to help. Hey you've got a plumbers badge." Ben said noticing it on his belt.

"You guys know about the Plumbers?" He asks.

"They know more than me." Drake shrugs.

"I'm Ben, this is Rook, Drake and Hope." Ben introduces.

"I'm Mike Morningstar." He said shaking everyone's hands, but when he got to Hope some electricity appeared when they shook. "Wow, that's never happened before."

"Maybe because we both have powers." Hope said.

"That's a theory." Mike said causing Drake's eyes to narrow.

"Perhaps we could meet up." Rook suggests.

"Sounds great, but first I need to get Trina home, how about we meet up at my place?" Mike suggests.

"Sounds good." Ben said.

"Yeah, can't wait." Drake said sarcastically as Mike took Trina and flew off, but little did they know a mark had appeared on her shoulder.

* * *

Soon they were all at a large mansion complex. This was Mike's home.

"Mom and her new husband live in the main house. They usually leave me alone, let me do what I want." Mike said showing them in.

"Cool." Ben said impressed.

"After you." Mike said as Hope, Ben and Rook entered but just as Drake was about to walk in he slams the door in his face.

"Wow thanks a lot." Drake said letting himself in.

"Impressive technology." Rook said looking around at all the computers and monitors.

"Some of my dad's Plumbers Gear. I brought it over from his headquarters. I could take you there later if you'd like." Mike said looking at Hope before grabbing her hand and leading her to a monitor causing a cold feeling to fil Drake's body.

"We'd all like to." Ben said.

"I'm patched into the Central Plumbers Monitoring System. Everything that goes on in town I know about it." Mike said.

"So you use your powers and this to help people?" Hope asks.

"I never thought of it like that, but yeah." Mike nods.

"You know what I think?" Ben asks.

"What?" Drake asks.

"Mike should join our school." Ben said.

"Excuse me?" Drake said surprised.

"Uh thanks but I already go to school." Mike said.

"No, no our school is different. It's—" Before Ben could finish Drake grabbed him.

"Uh Ben I'm not sure we should be so quick to tell him about this secret." Drake said. "Don't you think we should get to know this guy a little more?"

"What's to know? He's got the powers, he's got the gear, he's perfect to join Monster High." Ben said.

"Monster High?" Mike asks.

"It's a special school to help Monsters come out of the dark and live amoung humans. In fact Drake is one of the founders." Ben said.

"Wow that's pretty impressive. How do I enroll?" Mike asks when suddenly the power went off an on.

"Power troubles?" Drake asks.

"The electricity has been a little undependable lately, now worries my backup generator kicked in." Mike shrugs.

"That was no brownout. Look at these spikes in the local power station." Rook said looking at a monitor.

"Really?" Mike asks not sure what he was talking about.

"You said something strange was happening in town, this qualifies." Ben said.

"If you need help we all don't mind lending a hand." Rook offers.

"Thanks, let's go." Mike said as they walked out. As Hope followed behind, she looked at her arm and noticed a strange mark on it confusing her.

* * *

Arriving at the Power station they saw the lock to it had been picked.

"Watch out, we got company." Ben said as they made their way in to hear a buzzing noise.

"Sounds like something you would hear in those old monster movies." Mike jokes.

"Yeah but real monsters actually think stuff like that are bad stereotypes." Drake said.

"Right, guess I'll keep that in mind when you show me your school." Mike said when they saw a schoolgirl between two giant coils gathering electricity.

Letting out a roar the girl picked up a powerbox and threw it at them.

Acting quick Hope creates a barrier deflecting it when suddenly three more zombified schoolgirls appeared.

"Has Moanica been recruiting again?" Ben asks.

"For our sakes, I hope not." Rook said.

"Those girls all wear uniforms from my school but I don't recognize any of them." Mike said.

As they made their way towards them Mike fires energy bolts from his hands that hits the ground in front of the girls.

"Try not to hurt them, maybe we can reverse this…whatever this is!" Mike said as one ripped a pole out of the ground and charged towards Drake.

"Yeah well, what if they hurt us?" Drake asks as he slams down on the watch turning into Frankenstrike who grabs the pole with ease before yanking it out of her hand. Swinging his arm, he knocks her to the ground.

As one girl rushed towards Ben and Rook, they drew their Proto tools and fires the grappling hook function and threw them at her tying up her arms and legs.

Up in the air, Mike was blasting energy bolts at the two girls but they were evading with ease until Hope used her magic to tie them both up.

As she lifted them into the air, she suddenly got weak and her magic dropped.

Flying down Mike helps her up. "Are you alright?"

"I felt like all my magic was drained from me. But I feel better now." She smiles.

"Take my hand, use my energy." Mike offers as Hope held his hand and gold energy surrounded the two of them.

Raising her hand Hope blasts the two girls knocking them to the ground.

As Frankenstrike turned back into Drake he looked to see Mike raise his hand to finish them off but at the last second, he blasted the pipes above them causing them to fall and allow the girls a chance to escape.

"What the heck was that?! They're getting away!" Drake said.

"Sorry." Mike apologizes as Ben and Rook walk over.

"It's okay we all make mistakes. The important thing is we stopped them from doing…whatever it is they were doing. We'll get better with more training." Ben said.

"We do make a great team." Mike said.

"What happened back there? You looked like you were gonna faint." Drake asks.

"How can I thank you?" Hope asks.

"You could have dinner with me." Mike offers causing that cold feeling to come back to Drake.

"Right now?" Hope asks.

"I'm hungry." Mike said as he escorted her away.

"I'm happy for Charmcaster." Rook said.

"Are you guys nuts?" Drake asks.

"What do you mean? She deserves a guy who treats her nice." Ben said as he and Rook walked back to the RV.

"I don't trust that guy and I don't think you should have been so quick to let him join Monster High." Drake said when it suddenly hit Ben.

"Oh my god you're jealous of him." Ben smirks.

"What?" Drake said.

"You can't stand that Mike is smooth with the ladies because that was your thing and you don't want him to take away your admirers." Ben guesses.

"Wha? What? You're crazy." Drake said with a blush on his face.

"You need to cool off man not every girl you meet is gonna have a crush on you. Just let it go." Ben said as he and Rook walked away.

Eyes narrowing Drake knew there was only one person he could go to.

* * *

Back at Monster High, Kevin was working on his car when Drake walked up to him.

"Hey Drake, to what do I owe the pleasure?" Kevin asks turning around to face him.

"I need you to help me break into someone's house." Drake said.

"Whoa, that's quite a surprise coming from you Drake. I thought you were a hero." Kevin smirks.

"I don't trust this guy, he's hiding something and since no one else seems to believe me I'm stuck asking you for help." Drake said.

"This guy must've really pissed you off if you had to come to me." Kevin said.

"Will you help me or not?" Drake asks.

"Okay, but you owe for this Drake." Kevin said.

"Fine, what do you want?" Drake asks.

"I'm gonna wait on that. Sooner or later I might need your assistance and then I'll cash in that favor." Kevin said opening the car door. "Get in."

* * *

At Mike's house, Drake was waiting as Kevin picked the lock for the door.

"Gotta admit Drake, I like this side of you. You should have this Drake come out more often." Kevin said.

"Shut up and open the door." Drake said crossing his arm as Kevin opens the door.

"There you go." Kevin said.

"Is Mike home?" Turning around they saw Trina walking towards them. "He hasn't called me back since you and that new girl showed up."

"Trina right? Sorry but Mike isn't here right now." Drake said when Trina looks to see the door was open.

"We're just picking up some stuff for him." Kevin said quickly.

"Then you know where he is, can you take me to him?" Trina asks walking up to them.

"Look he's kinda busy." Drake said.

"I need to see him." Trina insists when Drake notices some marks on her arms.

"Where did you get those?" Drake asks but Trina shrugs not knowing. "I saw those same marks on the zombie girls I fought earlier." He whispers to Kevin.

"I need to see him." Trina repeats.

"Yeah I'm getting that. So what are you saying this Morningstar guy is infecting these girls?" Kevin asks.

"Yes and I think I know who is next target is." Drake growls taking out his phone. "Ben, you and Rook need to meet up with me and Kevin right now."

* * *

At an old base by the lake, Mike was walking towards Hope.

"You know beautiful, when I first touched you I knew immediately I had found the only girl I needed." Mike smirks as he opens his hand to reveal the marks.

"Really? I don't know what to say." Before she could even finish Mike grabs her and starts draining her of her energy.

* * *

In Rook's RV, Ben and Rook were furious at Drake for going to Kevin.

"Of all the reckless and disrespectful things I have ever heard." Rook said.

"How could you go to Kevin of all people to break into Mike's house?" Ben asks.

"Uh because Drake knows I'm the best at this sort of thing." Kevin smirks.

"The fact is Drake, you've been jealous of Morningstar since the moment we met him." Ben accuses.

"Yeah because he was an arrogant, rich and womanizing piece of garbage." Drake said.

"Who also has a crush on Charmcaster." Ben smirks.

"Wait, wait, wait you like her? I thought you liked those ghouls? Dang Drake you're a player." Kevin said impressed.

"Her name is Hope." Drake corrects. "And you guys are too blind to see he's using her for something."

"If he's really turning girls into zombie why wasn't Trina one?" Ben asks.

"I don't know, maybe it takes a while before the effects kick in." Drake assumes.

"Do you even hear yourself?" Ben asks.

"Mike has been assisting us ever since we found him. Why did he fight them with us?" Rook asks.

"But he didn't. He told us not to hurt them and then he blasted the pipes so they could escape." Drake said.

"Even if you're right we don't know where they went." Ben said as Drake grabs Ben's Plumber Badge and activated the tracker.

"We do now." Drake said.

"Okay when did you get so cool Drake?" Kevin asks liking this more and more.

* * *

When they arrived at the base Drake looks to see the highway, they found Trina on was nearby.

"Trina wasn't just wandering around she was trying to get away from him." Drake realized.

"How about you give the crazy theories a rest Drake until we check on them?" Ben suggests as he, Drake and Kevin walked inside to see Mike's skin turning to gold and Hope turning into a zombie.

"Hope!" Drake gasps.

"Okay that is messed up." Kevin said as they ran towards them.

Seeing he had intruders Mike put Hope down and blasts Ben knocking him to the ground.

Growling Drake slams down on the watch turning into Rath.

"Let me tell ya something Morningstar! Nobody and I mean nobody messes with Rath's friends and gets away with it!" Rath declares as he charges at Mike.

Throwing punch after punch Rath tries to land a hit but Mike dodges them all and nails Rath in the gut before blasting him at close range sending him crashing into the wall.

"Drake!" Kevin gasps before touching the ground and turning to stone.

"You guys are out of your league." Mike said blasting Kevin of his rock armor and knocking him to the ground.

"You shouldn't use your powers like this." Rath said weakly as he limped towards Mike.

"Look at you Drake, you have such amazing powers, but you use them to help people and monsters of all things? Monsters don't deserve to come out of the dark. We put them there because we humans know we're better than they could ever be. Why use your powers to help people when you can use them to get whatever you want?" Mike asks as the 5 zombie girls entered from behind him.

Timing out Rath turns back into Drake who glares at him. "You really are the worst Mike."

"All I ever wanted was power and then you brought me Heather." Mike said causing Hope's eyes to widen. "I suppose I should thank you. I know the perfect thing." Mike looks to the large pipes above them and was about to blast them so they would fall on Drake when Hope grabs his arms and started draining him of his powers. "What are you doing?!"

"You claimed I was the one for you? But you didn't even bother to remember my name!" Hope yells in rage as she broke Mike's seal and took her energy back resulting in Mike's skin turning pale.

When she was finished, she looks to Drake and runs to him.

"Hope, you're okay." Drake smiles as she hugs him.

"At least you bothered to remember it." Hope smiles.

"Girls help me. Feed me. Give me your power." Mike orders as the zombie girls made their way towards him but instead of feeding him they took back their energy turning them back to normal while Mike ended up turning into a zombie.

Walking towards him Drake rips off Mike's Plumber badge. "You don't deserve this and consider your application to Monster High denied." Drake said stomping the badge to pieces causing Mike to growl in anger.

"By the authority of the Plumbers you are under arrest." Rook said grabbing Mike and dragging him out.

"Drake I'm sorry for not believing you, you were right about Mike all along." Ben said.

"Thanks for looking out for me Drake." Hope smiles as she pecks him on the cheek causing Drake to blush.

"Come on let's get back to Monster High, maybe afterwards you and I can talk you and your love life Drake." Kevin smirks.

"I wouldn't mind joining in on that." Ben smirks.

"You guys suck." Drake said while Hope giggles at his reaction.


	18. Halloween Hunt

**Chapter 18: Halloween Hunt**

 **Hey everyone, I'm back with a new chapter and as an early Halloween gift to you all it's a Halloween special. I hope you guys like what I have planned I'd also like to thank my friend masters123lfm for giving me the idea to do this. Please Review and Enjoy.**

At Monster High, the bell rang signaling it was time for Humanology class.

"Hey has anyone seen Drake? I didn't see him at breakfast?" Frankie asks.

"He said he needed to help his parents prepare for today's class." Lagoona said.

"Really what for? Is today special?" Cleo asks.

"I don't think so, it's just October 31st." Draculaura said when they opened the door to see Drake and his parents had decorated the room in orange and black with Halloween decorations everywhere.

"Whoa, what is all this?" Clawdeen asks interested when Drake walked over and handed them each a piece of candy.

"Here you go girls." Drake said.

"Ooh candy in class. I'm liking this day already." Cleo said as all the monsters came in to see the decorations.

"Happy Halloween everyone." Mr and Mrs. Rogers said walking in with a carved jack-o-lantern.

"Uh excuse me, but what's Halloween?" Draculaura asks.

"That's what every October 31st is. It's a holiday for us humans." Seth said.

"Does any of it explain why you carved a face into a pumpkin?" Clawdeen asks.

"That's part of the fun. You see on Halloween humans dress up like monsters and we decorate our houses to make them look scary while we pass out candy to each other." Drake explains getting all their attention.

"So wait, humans dress up like us? For fun?" Raythe asks.

"And you give out free candy as long as you look like one?" Deuce asks.

"Gob!" Gob said saying it was the best holiday ever.

"Yes, yes it's all true but like with Ari Hauntington they wouldn't know the difference because they'll just think you're people in costumes." Mary said causing Draculaura to gasp at an idea.

After class, Draculaura was talking with Drake and the ghouls.

"All I'm saying is if this is the one day a year Monsters could come out of the dark and hang out with normies we should take this opportunity while we have it." Draculaura suggests.

"So what can we do?" Cleo asks.

"Well I may have found out Ari is doing a Halloween concert in town." Draculaura said causing Drake to chuckle.

"You want to go don't you?" Drake asks.

"More than anything." Draculaura smiles as everyone else giggles.

"While that does sound fun how are we going to get so many monsters into town?" Frankie asks.

"Simple we ask Ben if he can drive Rook's RV." Drake said.

"Oh my ghoul this is gonna be so much fun." Clawdeen smiles.

"You know Drake you should dress up too." Lagoona said.

"Why not? It's Halloween." Drake smiles.

* * *

As the sun was setting Drake was walking out to the front of the school in his leather monster hunter costume when he felt a presence nearby.

"Hey Twyla." Drake said as Twyla came out of the shadows and appeared next to him.

"Wow you're getting better at knowing when I'm around." Twyla said impressed. "That's a cool outfit, what's the occasion?"

"Ben's driving us to Ari's concert in town, you want to come?" Drake asks.

"Mmm I don't know hanging out in crowds isn't really my thing maybe some other time." Twyla said.

"Alright, happy Halloween. I'll bring you back some candy." Drake said.

"Thank you." Twyla said as Drake walked out to see Ben pull up in the RV with Draculaura, Frankie, Clawdeen, Lagoona, Cleo, Kai and Julie were waiting up front.

"Alright everyone aboard the Halloween express." Ben smiles as they open the door.

"So how did you convince Rook to let you borrow his RV?" Kai asks.

"Easy." Ben smirks.

In the school cafeteria, Max and Matthew were cooking up some sort of strange meal and Rook was taking notes on the recipe.

"So many cups of Dung beetles do you add?" Rook asks.

"Two cups." Matthew said as Max poured bowls and placed them down for the werepups.

"The little guys just can't stop eating this stuff." Max chuckles.

Back on the RV the humans were feeling green.

"Why do I have a feeling that's gonna be on the Creepateria menu?" Julie shudders.

"We better load up on candy then." Kai said.

As they made their way into town none of them noticed a few Forever Knights on the rooftops and saw the RV pulling up at a stoplight.

Looking through a pair of binouculars one sees Drake sitting down and see the Omnitrix on his wrist.

"Sir we've found the human who freed the Dragon." The knight said through a phone.

On the other line Connor tightens his fist. "Where is he heading?"

"To Tash's concert."

"Good, see to it you don't let him out of your sight." Connor said as grabs a laser lance and his helmet before leaving to get revenge.

* * *

At the concert, Ari was backstage in her room getting ready when she heard a knock at the door.

"Come in." Ari said as the door opened to reveal a security guard.

"Tash you have some visitors, they say they're from your school." He said causing her to smile.

"Let them in." Ari said as she turns around to see the ghouls, Drake, Ben, Kai and Julie walk in.

"Hey there superstar." Kai smiles.

"I figured you ghouls would show up, Halloween is the best day for Monsters to come out of hiding." Ari smiles.

"It's the best, people have been coming up to me and saying how much they love my outfit. I could really get used to this." Cleo said.

"Anyway we wanted to ask if you wanted to hang out with us after your concert." Drake asks.

"I'd love to, but I should tell you after tonight I'm putting my tour on hold for a while." Ari admits.

"What? Why? Your fans would be crushed." Draculaura asks.

"Because after tonight I start Monster High." Ari smiles causing all of them to smile.

"Really? You mean it?" Draculaura asks excited.

"I wanted you all to be the first to know." Ari said.

"Well we're happy to have you." Frankie said.

"Tash you're on in 15 minutes."

"Well I guess I'll see you all after the show." Tash said grabbing her guitar. "See you soon."

"Eeeee I'm at a live concert." Draculaura squeals.

"Easy Draculuara the show hasn't even started yet." Lagoona said as they walked out past the bouncer who nods fine with them until a person in Forever Knight armor tries to walk past him.

"Hey you can't be back here without a pass." He said but the Knight punches him in the face knocking him into the wall.

"I have eyes on the target, I will capture when the time is right." He said into a speaker.

Up on stage the crowd was cheering as Ari made her way on stage.

"Happy Halloween everyone!" Ari called out as the crowd cheered.

Standing backstage the ghouls and plumbers were excited.

"I can't believe we got free backstage passes." Julie said.

"Guess when you go to school with the star it has its perks." Ben chuckles.

"Now let's kick this Halloween off with some fun." Ari said as the music started.

 **(Play Witching Hour)**

 **Are you ready spells?**

 **(we are ready Ari)**

 **Are you ready spells?**

 **(you are the lyrical master)**

 **HERE WE GOOO!**

 **the moon is high, its the witching hour!**

 **like a ranging river, come feel it's power**

 **the moon is full, in it's glow**

 **like a giant blizzard, come feel it's cold**

 **it's the witching hour, a time for magic**

 **anything can happen if you try to imagine**

 **listen to the beat, don't fear the power**

 **'cuz they never staying out to the witching hour**

 **Let's cast a spell together, me and you**

 **dance in the moonlight, so blue**

 **it's the witching hour and whatever you do**

 **I'll allways be fright there for you**

 **for you**

 **yeah**

 **magic moves in rhythm and the reach out and grab ya**

 **feel the magic like abracadabra**

 **magic emotion, you know we can live it**

 **hot and devotion, I**

 **I know you can give it**

 **now give it your all, just let yourself go**

 **tonight is the night for the magical show**

 **music as power, I'll show you how**

 **in the witching hour, yet the time is now!**

 **Let's cast a spell together, me and you**

 **dance in the moonlight, so blue**

 **it's the witching hour and whatever you do**

 **I'll allways be fright there for you**

 **for you**

 **Yeah**

 **Let's cast a spell together, me and you**

 **dance in the moonlight, so blue**

 **it's the witching hour and whatever you do**

 **I'll allways be fright there for you**

 **for you**

 **Yeah**

When the song ended everyone burst into cheers.

"Happy Halloween everyone!" Ari said as walked off stage. "What did you guys think?"

"What did we think? That was voltageous!" Frankie said.

"Ari you were amazing." Clawdeen said when the Forever Knight walks up from behind them.

"Oh hey there, nice costume." Ari said when the knight pulls out a laser lance causing Drake, Ben, Julie, and Kai to gasp.

"That's not a costume!" Ben yells as he fires at them.

"Hand over the human with the watch and the rest of you will be sparred." He orders as they took cover.

"I'm guessing he means you." Ari said looking at Drake.

"Sadly yes." Drake nods.

"Ben we gotta get Drake outta here." Kai said.

"Take him to you know where." Julie said.

"What about you guys?" Ben asks.

"We can handle him." Kai said taking out her proto tool firing a blast she knocks the knight back giving them an opening. "Get going!"

Acting quickly Ben grabs Drake and Ari.

"Hey wait what are you doing?! I still have a concert!" Ari said as they ran out but before they could the knight threw a tracker which latches onto Drake's jacket.

"I guess we're ending it early. Ben where are we going?" Drake asks as they ran to the RV.

"Somewhere no humans outside the Plumbers knows about." Ben said driving past a car that had Connor in it.

Taking out a small device he saw the tracker on Drake was leading them to the outskirts of town.

* * *

Arriving at their destination they stop in a large construction site where a giant sewer hole was sticking out of the wall.

"Uh where exactly are we?" Ari asks as they climb out.

"Hold on." Ben smirks as he led them inside and when they came out the other end Drake and Ari looked in shock to see an entire town filled with stands, shops and houses filled with so many different kinds of aliens. "Welcome to Undertown."

Both Drake and Ari dropped their mouths in shock at this amazing place.

"Those Forever Knights will never find us here." Ben said leading them to a store.

Upon entering an old man with glasses was cleaning up when he sees Ben walk in.

"Hey Mr. Baumann." Ben said.

"Oh no. Ben Tennyson I have made this perfectly clear, you are banned from my store." Mr. Baumann said.

"I know, I know but my friends here are in trouble. They need to hide out for a while." Ben said gesturing to Ben and Ari.

"Oh my." Mr. Baumann walks up to Ari amazed by her appearance. "I've never seen an alien like you before."

"Uh I'm not an alien, I'm a monster." Ari said.

"Monsters, wow." Mr. Baumann said when he notices the tracker on Drake. "Uh oh. I think we might be too late." He said pulling it off Drake causing them all to gasp. "Ben take this and run as far away from here as you can, maybe it'll lead them away."

"Good call." Ben said as he ran out of the store with the tracker.

"You really think that'll work?" Drake asks.

"Not really, but I just wanted him out of my store." Mr. Baumann smirks causing them to chuckle. "Come over here I'll get you something to eat."

"Thank you, Mr. Baumann." Ari smiles as they sat down at the restaurant area.

"So what Ben do to make you ban him for life?" Drake asks as Mr. Baumann hands them glasses of water.

"I couldn't take it anymore. That kid makes a mess out of everything and I just couldn't take having to pay to get everything fixed. My store, my car, my house." Mr. Baumann growls.

"Ok ok we get it calm down." Drake said quickly.

"Sorry." Mr. Baumann said calming down.

"So what is this place?" Ari asks.

"Well some aliens come to earth to settle down so the Plumbers created Undertown so the aliens could live in a safe place and not have to worry about the humans finding them." Mr. Baumann said.

"Sounds amazing. I wish I knew about this place." Ari said.

"I bet the other monsters would love to come here too." Drake said getting her attention. "Think about it, all the monsters at the school have always been in hiding imagine how happy they would be to have a place to go to outside the school to hangout and have fun."

"Sounds good to me." Ari said.

"Too bad you two won't survive to warn them." Turning around they saw Connor standing in front of the door with a laser lance in his hand.

"Connor." Drake gasps.

"Friend of yours?" Mr. Baumann asks.

"Hardly. But since I'm a knight of honor I will you give you one chance to hand over the dragon you stole from us." Connor said.

"You're laying a finger on Jinafire. You knights think you're protectors when really you're just bullies." Drake said.

"Then I will make you tell me the Dragon's whereabouts." Connor said aiming it at Drake and firing.

"Drake!" Flying in Ari grabs him making him intangible causing the blast to go right through him.

Turning around Drake sees Ari's smiling face showing she got his back.

"Please, please don't destroy my store." Mr. Baumann begs.

"Don't Mr. Baumann, we were just about to take this outside." Drake said as Ari grabbed Drake and they flew towards Connor and at the last second Ari lets go allowing Drake to literally kick Connor out of the store.

"Let's see how you fight without your backup." Drake said slamming down on the watch turning into Diamondhead.

"So that's how you escaped us." Connor glares as he drew a sword.

"Pretty cool huh?" Diamondhead said turning his arm into a blade.

"Maybe when I cut off your arm, I can obtain that power for the Forever Knights." Connor said taking a stance.

"Ari get back, I don't want you to get caught up in this." Diamondhead said as Ari ran inside the store but watched through the door.

Sprinting towards each other Connor and Diamondhead clash blades causing sparks to fly as they kept up their attacks.

Locking blades the two of them glare until Diamondhead pulls back his other arm and delivers a left hook knocking Connor to the ground.

Looking up Connor sweeps his legs knocking Diamondhead to the ground before pulling out his laser lance and firing it at him knocking him backwards causing Ari to gasp.

Connor makes his way towards Diamondhead when out of nowhere a mug flew in and hit him in the face.

"Get away from him!" Turning around they saw Ari throwing multiple items from Mr. Baumann's shop at Conner.

Raising his shield he blocks all the attacks before firing a blast at the item causing them to explode and knock Ari to the ground.

Eyes widening Diamondhead looks up to see Connor making his way towards Ari who was trying to crawl away.

"I wonder what happens when you try to destroy the already dead?" Connor asks as he cocked his laser lance much to Ari's horror.

Aiming at her he fires a large blast but at the last second Diamondhead gets in front of Ari absorbing the blast with his hands.

"Drake?" Ari said surprised.

"You like picking on monsters? Well try dealing with me!" Diamondhead yells as he reflects the blast sending it smashing into Connor sending him smashing into the wall.

Looking up Connor saw Diamondhead raise his arm blade as if to finish him off, but at the last second Diamondhead stops as his blade was inches from Connor's face.

"Never come back." Diamondhead threatens as he punches Connor in the face knocking him unconscious.

When he regained consciousness Connor found himself tied to a statue with his tracker broken so he couldn't find Undertown again.

* * *

Back at Mr. Baumann's store, Ari handed him a credit card for all the stuff she broke.

"Sorry again about everything." Ari said.

"At least you kids are willing to take responsibility for the stuff you broke." Mr. Baumann said looking to Drake who was sweeping up. "You know you're pretty lucky to have a boyfriend like that."

"Boyfriend?" Ari blushes surprised.

"Well yeah aren't you two a thing?" Mr. Baumann asks.

"N-Not really?" Ari said nervously.

"Could've fooled me. I think you two look cute together." Mr. Baumann said giving her back her card.

As Ari and Drake leave Undertown they saw Draculaura, Frankie, Clawdeen, Lagoona and Cleo running to them.

"Are you two okay? We got here as soon as we could." Frankie asks.

"We're fine Drake took care of that Forever Knight all by himself." Ari said.

"So what is this place?" Draculaura asks.

"We'll tell you about it later, but what do you say we all go get some candy?" Drake asks.

"Sounds like a blast, but where are we going to get candy?" Lagoona asks.

* * *

A few minutes later…

A door opens to reveal all of them.

"Trick or treat." They all said holding out candy bags.

"Oh my what amazing costumes." A woman said handing each of them a candy before closing the door.

"Okay this is clawsome." Clawdeen said looking in her bag before letting out a howl.

"Best day ever!" Frankie cheers.

"Come on, let's get the next house." Lagoona said as they ran down the street.

"We should do this every year!" Draculaura said.

Looking to Drake, Ari smiled softly as she reached out and held his hand surprising him.

"Quite the Halloween don't you think?" Ari asks as he nods. "Maybe we can hang out again sometime, but without anyone trying to kill us."

"We can try but I have seem to have a habit to trouble following me." Drake said causing her to giggle as they walked down the street to enjoy the rest of Halloween.


	19. Camp Fear

**Chapter 19: Camp Fear**

 **Hey everyone I'm back with a new chapter. I'd like to thank my friend masterslfm123 for this idea. I hope you like what I have planned. Please Review and Enjoy.**

At Monster High, Mary Rogers was placing some soil in what she was hoping would become the new Monster High gardens…at least that's what she was trying to do.

"Ugh I have a PHD and yet I can't get these stupid plants to grow." Mary groans when Clawdeen and Cleo walk over.

"Hey Prof. Rogers, what's going on?" Clawdeen asks.

"I'm trying to get a garden going here, but this proving to be a bit of a challenge getting anything to grow." Mary sighs.

"So you just get your hands dirty for the fun of it?" Cleo asks confused.

"Yeah I guess since you grew up in a tomb there wasn't much green life?" Clawdeen asks.

"Pretty much." Cleo nods.

"Well maybe when this garden gets started, I can show you ghouls how it's done." Mary said when Lagoona runs out.

"Ghouls we got another monster who wants to join our school." Lagoona said.

Interested getting the better of them Cleo and Clawdeen walk inside to see Drake, Frankie and Draculaura looking online while Drake's grandpa was sitting down nearby reading his book.

"So who's the lucky new student?" Clawdeen asks.

"Says her name's Venus." Draculaura said as Matt walks over so they could see her location which was in a forest just outside of town.

"Hey I know that place." Matthew said surprising them.

"You do?" Drake asks.

"Yeah and so do you. I used to take you there when you were little for summer camp. What was it called? Camp Opinocon." Matthew said as Drake's eyes widen in horror and his skin turned pale.

"Uh Drake is everything okay?" Frankie asks.

"You look like you're about to turn into a ghost, mate." Lagoona said.

"C-Can you ghouls handle this one without me?" Drake asks surprising them.

"What? Why wouldn't you want to help us?" Frankie asks.

"It's not that I don't want to help you, it's that I never want to set foot on that nightmare ever again." Drake said.

"Drake it was just summer camp." Matthew said.

"Not it wasn't! It was the worst!" Drake said.

"Drake just didn't like it because he kept getting picked on by those two boys." Matthew said.

"Cash Murray and J.T, they made my time at camp a nightmare." Drake said.

"What they do to you?" Cleo asks.

"Everything, they beat me up, hung to a tree by my underwear, took my lunches, shoved my face in my art projects." Drake said counting down just a few causing the girls to cringe. "Until one day I finally had enough and tried to stand up to them, but that just ended horribly."

Flashback:

At Camp Opinocon, a scream echoed as we zoomed in to see an 8-year-old Drake running for his life as two boys were chasing after him, these were Cash and J.T.

"Get back here Drake, you're a dead man!" Looking at Cash's face they saw he had glue and macaroni all over his face.

Drake went deeper into the forest until he saw the path was blocked by some big trees.

Drake turned around to see the two boys glaring at him and cracking their knuckles. As Cash and J.T walked towards Drake they didn't noticed a shadowy figure watching them while hiding in the tree leaves.

A few minutes later Cash and J.T walked away while leaving a beaten-up Drake who was lying on the ground beaten up, with a black eye and crying.

Sliding down the tree the figure reached their hand out to reveal it was green and had vines wrapped around it. Touching the ground a flower grew next to him.

"That should help your eye." The figure said as Drake looked up to see a figure looking down at him.

Flashback End:

"I'm sorry you went through that Drake." Draculaura said.

"And that's why I never want to go back to that camp ever again, ever." Drake said.

"Drake that was years ago I doubt those two are even still there." Clawdeen said.

"We really need your help." Frankie said.

"I uh I don't know." Drake said.

"Maybe I should go with you kids." Matthew said surprising them.

"You want to come with us? Are you sure grandpa?" Drake asks.

"Yeah I've been interested in seeing how you kids do things." Matthew said.

"We should warn you things tend to get a little dangerous." Draculaura said.

"I'm a Plumber, I think I can handle it. Plus, if Drake is gonna freak out the whole time you might need help calming him down." Matthew said.

"Fair enough." Cleo said as they took out the Skullette.

"Venus, Exto Monstrum!" They all said as they transported away.

* * *

On the highway outside the forest, all of them appear and land on the grass except for Matthew who lands on his feet.

"Ugh you're gonna have to teach us how to do that." Frankie groans when a figure comes out of the shadows to reveal a kid with blonde hair.

"They're coming! Help me!" He screams before passing out.

"A normie!" Draculaura gasps as they ran over to help the kid up.

Taking him off the highway they laid him down on the grass to see his name tag read Gilbert and he had some weird fungus growing on his arm.

"What happened to him?" Frankie asks.

"And what is that disgusting thing on his arm?" Cleo asks grossed out.

"He's wearing a Camp Opinicon shirt, we must be near the camp. Hopefully, they have a nurse." Matthew said.

Making their way to the front gate they entered to find the mess hall completely abandoned and a mess.

"Yikes this place is a dump." Cleo cringed.

"No wonder you hated this camp so much." Clawdeen said.

"No it wasn't this mess when I came here." Drake said.

"Where is everybody? They must've left in a hurry." Frankie said when the power went off startling them. "Hang on." Frankie snaps her fingers and makes sparks appear allowing Matthew to grab some flashlights.

"Alright everyone stay close and look around for anyone." Matthew said.

Walking into the kitchen Drake and Clawdeen looked around when they suddenly heard a loud crashing noise causing Clawdeen to yelp and jump into Drake's arms.

"Uh Clawdeen." Drake said nervously as a blush appears on both their faces.

As Drake put Clawdeen down the door opened to reveal Matthew and Draculaura.

"We heard something what is it?" Draculaura asks as Matthew shines the light around and sees two little kids hiding in the closet.

"Hey who are you kids?" Matthew asks walking over.

"I'm Andy." The boy said.

"I'm Mandy." The girl said.

"We're twins." They both said at the same time.

"Matthew Rogers and this is my grandson Drake and some of his friends. Where is everyone?" He asks.

"We heard something outside." Andy started.

"But we were too scared to come out." Mandy finishes when thunder echoes scaring them.

Drake looks around and sees a land line. Walking over he grabs it. "The landline's dead."

"And we can't get any service." Frankie said as they all took out their iCoffins.

"Let's see if we can find a bed for Gilbert." Matthew said as Andy and Mandy walked out and a light shined down to reveal the ghouls and they all screamed.

"Monsters!" They screamed.

"Ugh rude much." Cleo scoffs.

"Hey hey it's okay we're not gonna hurt you. We're friendly monsters." Lagoona said.

"So you're not gonna eat us?" Andy asks.

"Eat you? Of course not." Draculaura giggles.

"We're just looking for a friend who might be here." Frankie said.

Andy and Mandy look to Drake who nods saying they could trust them.

Placing Gilbert on the bed in a cabin all of them sat down when Drake started scratching his foot.

"Unbelievable, I haven't set foot on this stupid campus in years and the second I do it acts up." Drake said.

"What does?" Clawdeen asks.

"Athlete's Foot." Mandy said.

"Everyone at camp gets it here." Andy said.

"Ew." All the ghouls said grossed out.

"Don't remind me." Drake said as Andy holds out some foot powder. "I'm good." Drake looks away but Andy still holds it out for him. "Fine." Drake takes the powder and puts in his pocket.

"I'm gonna see if I can rustle us up some food." Matthew said walking out causing Drake to gulp.

"Oh boy." Drake said when Gilbert woke up screaming.

"They're coming!" He screams startling everyone.

"Uh who's coming?" Frankie asks when they heard Matthew screaming outside.

"Grandpa." Drake gasps as he was about to run out when Gilbert tackles him.

"Don't go out there. They'll find you." Gilbert said.

"Don't worry we have animal instincts." Drake smirks.

* * *

Soon Blitzwolfer was rushing through the forest with Clawdeen following him in wolf form and Draculaura flying after them in bat form.

"You girls see any sign of him?" Blitzwolfer asks.

"Look over there." Draculaura points up the hill and they saw a bulldozer parked up there.

Looking to each other the three of them ran up the hill to see a large hole in the ground with glowing plants.

"Whoa." Clawdeen said as she and Draculaura changed into their normal forms.

"You think whatever took your grandpa is down there?" Draculaura asks.

"Only one way to find out." Blitzwolfer said as they walked over to examine the hole unaware of the plants looking at them.

Suddenly large roots shot out of the hole and grabbed Blitzwolfer surprising everyone.

"Drake!" Clawdeen yells as she and Draculaura tried grabbing him by the legs but Blitzwolfer was yanked down the hole.

Reaching the bottom Blitzwolfer struggled against the roots when he saw Matthew tied up nearby.

"Drake!" He yelled before getting pulled away.

"Grandpa!" Blitzwolfer said breaking free of the roots before the watch beeped red turning him back to human.

"Ugh stupid watch!" Drake groans when suddenly a figure from the shadow saw him.

"A human." It growled.

Drake dusted himself off and was looking around from Matthew. "Grandpa? Grandpa?"

"Get out." A female voice said startling him.

Emerging from the shadows was a girl with green skin, pink hair and vines wrapped around her arms. This was Venus McFlytrap.

"Huh?" Drake looks at her and sees a smaller shadow in her place for a brief second. "Uh hey there. Can I help you?"

"Get out!" Venus roars as multiple mushroom monsters appeared and chased after him.

Running as fast as he could Drake looked to see Clawdeen and Draculaura grab his arms and pull him to safety.

"What are those things?!" Draculaura asks.

"They don't look friendly!" Clawdeen said as they ran to the bulldozer but as they were about to get in Venus climbed out.

Narrowing her eyes she held out her hand and multiple large plant roots shot out of the ground and threw the bulldozer across the field.

"Uh ghouls, I think we found our monster." Clawdeen said as they saw Venus glaring at them.

"Yeah but something tells me she doesn't want to talk." Drake gulps.

"Anyone got a suggestion?" Draculaura asks.

"I got one." Clawdeen said as they ran away as fast as they could.

* * *

Arriving back at the cabin, the three of them slam the door shut.

"You won't believe what we found out." Draculaura said.

"The monster we've been looking for is leading an army of killer mushrooms." Lagoona said.

"And they're taking over the camp." Frankie said.

"Okay so you do believe." Clawdeen said surprised.

"They've also got my grandpa." Drake said.

"But why is she doing all this?" Cleo asks.

"It all started when the camp started digging in that area." Gilbert said standing up. "We gotta get outta here."

"No way, I'm not going anywhere without my grandpa." Drake said heading back out when suddenly multiple mushroom pods shot out of the ground all over the camp.

"Well this isn't so bad." Cleo said trying to see things on the lighter side.

"Actually those are pods are holding Mushroom spores if they open thye could release pods all over the country." Gilbert said.

"That's right." Venus said walking out of the forest surprising them. "And it's what you humans deserve for ruining the environment."

"You must be Venus. Hi, we're your Monster High outreach committee." Draculaura said as they tried to calm her down.

"Wait, Monsters? With humans?" Venus asks surprised.

"Yeah, we got to a school called Monster High. We help monsters come out of the dark and learn to live among humans." Frankie said.

"Drake is one of the few humans we go to school with." Cleo said.

"Drake?" Venus said turning to him.

"It's true me, things are different." Draculaura said.

"Why would I want to go to a place where humans are? They're the cause of all the things wrong with the world. Chopping down trees, polluting the ocean, ruining the ozone layer they have to pay." Venus said.

"Look I know you're angry, but revenge isn't the way to solve your problems." Lagoona said.

"It'll only make things worse." Clawdeen warns.

"What am I supposed to do? The humans refuse to listen, so it's time I took action. I've been living in this forest for years and every year this Normie camp does something worse. Well no more!" Venus snaps as she lashes vines at Andy, Mandy and Gilbert causing the kids to scream when at the last second Drake gets in between and is knocked to the ground.

"Drake!" The ghouls said as they ran over to him.

As Drake picks himself up Venus' eyes widen to see a black eye on his face and remembers seeing another human with a face like that.

Flashback:

In the forest of Camp Opinicon, a young Venus was laying in the trees enjoying the peaceful day when she heard screaming waking her up.

"Get back here Drake! You're a dead man!"

"Huh?" Venus looks down to see two normie kids beating up another kid. "They beat up their own?"

When the two kids walk away Venus saw the boy had a black eye on his face causing her to cringe. Looking around she saw that it was just them, climbing down the tree she made her way towards him and touched the ground causing a flower to grow. "This should help your eye."

Looking up the boy looked up at Venus and when Venus looked at him he didn't see any fear in his eyes as he picked himself up.

"Uh…thank you." He said nervously as he grabbed the flower.

"Why did they beat you up?" Venus asks.

"Because they're bullies, they love hurting anyone that's not them." He sniffles.

"That doesn't sound right, how come your friends didn't help you?" Venus asks.

"Well I don't really have many friends." He said sadly.

Venus looks at him and holds out her hand. "I'm Venus."

"D-Drake." He said shaking her hand.

After that Venus remembered Drake bringing various games from the camp and the two of them spent the rest of his time playing together.

When Drake had to leave to go home she was sad because the one human she met who wasn't afraid of monsters was gone.

Flashback End:

Walking up to them a look of concern appeared on Venus face as she made her way towards Drake.

Drake's eyes widen in fear at what she was going to do but Venus smiles seeing it really was him.

"I don't believe it…Drake Rogers?" Venus smiles surprising them.

"Drake? You know her?" Frankie asks.

Drake looks at her and as Venus pulls her hair back to reveal her face Drake's eyes widen and remembers the only pleasant memory he had at this camp. "N-No way. Venus?"

Smiling Venus gives him a hug surprising everyone.

"She's crushing him!" Gilbert gasps.

"No…I think she's just giving him a hug." Andy said.

"But a second ago she was trying to kill us." Mandy said.

"See, not all humans are bad." Draculaura said.

"Look as fun as this is, we gotta start chopping these things down, mate or everyone is in trouble." Lagoona said.

"It won't work, with mushrooms you have to take out the brain or they'll keep growing." Gilbert said.

"Wow, you know almost as much as I do about plants." Venus said impressed.

"Venus, I promise you, we'll fix this, but first we need to stop this." Drake said as Venus paused to think this over.

* * *

Soon rushing back to the hole Venus and Drake see multiple large mushrooms rising out of the ground.

"Is this your doing?" Drake asks.

"Nope." Venus shook her head. "We better move fast, there's no telling what could happen."

"I'm on it." Drake said slamming down on the Omnitrix and turning into XLR8 surprising her.

"Whoa, Drake…are you a shapeshifter?" Venus asks.

"Eh it's a long story. Get on my back and hold on tight." XLR8 said as they sprinted down the hole in search of Matthew.

Back at camp the ghouls were leading Gilbert, Andy and Mandy to safety.

"Is there anywhere we can hide?" Frankie asks.

"If we make it to the Dining Hall, maybe we can barricade ourselves in the kitchen." Gilbert suggests.

"And fight those things off with what? A spatula?" Andy asks.

"We are so dead meat. I hate it hate it hate it here." Mandy whines when suddenly a large mushroom appeared out of the ground and tried to eat them.

"Hang on!" Cleo throws her bandages and yanks the two of them to safety as Frankie zaps the plant burning it to a crisp.

"We need to get to higher ground!" Lagoona said pointing to the climbing wall.

"But the climbing wall is for older kids." Mandy said.

"I think this would be the right time to break the rules." Clawdeen said as they looked to see some mushroom monsters coming out of the forest.

As Matthew slowly woke up he looked to see XLR8 and Venus arrive.

"Grandpa." XLR8 said running over.

"Who are you?" Matthew asks.

"A friend." Venus said.

"Hang on I'll have you out in a second." XLR8 said when suddenly the hourglass icon beeped turning him back into Drake. "Ugh why does it this thing torture me like this?"

Suddenly glowing roots shot out tying up Drake and Venus.

"Hey what's going on?! It's me!" Venus said.

Back at the camp, Draculaura flew up to the top of the wall and helped everyone up.

Looking around Clawdeen saw that there was a zipline that led across the campus.

"This could work." Clawdeen said when Andy and Mandy started fighting over who would go first.

"Me first!"

"No me!"

"It doesn't matter who goes first! We're all going!" Clawdeen said as Mandy swung down first with Andy and Gilbert right behind her. "Honestly they're like my brothers." Clawdeen groans before they ghouls followed them.

Underground Matthew, Drake and Venus were struggling to break free of the roots.

"Venus these are plants, can't you use your powers to get them to let us go?" Drake asks.

"I can't, something else is controlling them." Venus said.

"Drake can you reach your watch?" Matthew asks.

"I'm trying but I think it's still recharging." Drake said when suddenly his watch glowed blue as it activated on his own turning Drake into a green plant like monster. It had vines growing on his arms, a yellow leaf on his head, spikes on his elbows and green vest.

"What is that?" Matthew asks.

"Drake…you're a plant now. Why didn't you tell me you had form?" Venus asks surprised.

"I never turned into this one before." He said before he cut himself and the others free with ease. "But I like what he can do. I'm gonna call this form…Wildvine." He grins.

"Let's get outta here." Venus said.

"You're not going anywhere." A voice said.

"Who was that?" Wildvine asks.

"Who was what?" Matthew asks when Venus steps back in fear when roots came out of the ground dragging the three of them under to reveal an incredibly large mushroom brain.

"I communicate with all vegetation on a telepathic level." It said shocking Wildvine.

Back at the camp, as everyone was riding the zipline down. A mutant mushroom cut the line causing everyone to fall landing on multiple mushrooms before the ground.

"You know Drake was right, this camp is the worst." Cleo groans.

"No kidding." Frankie said looking up to see an army of mushrooms in front of them.

All of them back up in fear when Gilbert notices a sports shed nearby. "Over there!"

All of them sprinted inside and closed the door shut before they were captured.

"We wouldn't even be here if you didn't make us hide in the kitchen!" Andy snaps.

"Me? It was your idea to hide in the first place!" Mandy snaps.

"Well you didn't have to listen!" Andy said.

"Will you kids shut up!" Clawdeen snaps.

"He/She started it!" They said.

"I don't care who started it, I'm finishing it!" Clawdeen said.

"We all need to work together to fight off those things, so that means no more fighting." Draculaura said.

"At least until Drake and Venus can stop the mushrooms." Frankie said.

"You really think they can?" Gilbert asks.

"We know they can." They grinned.

With Wildvine and Venus, they were being lowered towards the brain.

"Venus, I'm disappointed in you. I thought you could have helped me." The brain said.

"What you're doing is wrong. You can't eliminate all living things." Venus said.

"Why not? Once my spores are released I will consume every living thing on this planet." The brain said.

"Not if I have anything to say about it!" Wildvine said as he broke free of roots and slashes Venus and Matthew free. "You ready to help save the environment?"

"Gladly." Venus growls. "I can't believe you used me for this!"

Reaching to his back Wildvine pulls multiple pods and throws them which explode on impact.

Matthew reached to his bag and pulls out a Proto tool and starts shooting the roots while Wildvine and Venus attacked.

"Resistance is futile, for even if you destroy me you cannot destroy the billions of my spores I'm about to release into your atmosphere."

"We'll deal with them after you!" Wildvine said when the timer went off turning him back into Drake. "I hate this stupid watch." Drake groans before the roots tie up him, Matthew and Venus again.

Opening his mouth the three of them were about to eaten alive.

"I'm sorry Drake. I started this whole thing because I was angry and now we're about to be eaten by a plant." Venus said.

"Well if I'm going down I'm not giving this fungus an easy meal." Matthew said when Drake got an idea.

"Wait, that's it." Drake reaches into his pocket and pulls out the powder Andy gave him. "This thing works against all kinds of fungus." Throwing the bottle down its throat the brain screams in agony as it exploded.

Back at camp, the ghouls were fighting off the mushrooms trying to protect the kids when suddenly all the mushrooms started to shrivel and drop dead.

"Uh what just happened?" Andy asks.

"Drake happened." Draculaura smiles.

"This camp rocks!" Andy and Mandy said.

"Oh yeah I can't wait to come back." Gilbert said when Drake, Matthew and Venus walk out of the forest covered in plant guts.

"You did it." Frankie smiles.

"And you smell horrible." Cleo said grossed out.

"We're not done yet, we still have to stop those spores." Drake said when he looked to Andy. "Hey didn't you say everyone here gets Athlete's Foot?"

Andy nods as they led them to the Nurse's where they saw cabinets of the foot powder.

Venus opens one and sneezes. "Yep, this will definitely work."

"But how are we going to get these to all the spores?" Lagoona asks.

"Leave that to me." Venus grins.

Using Venus' plant powers they were able to distribute foot powder killing all the spores.

* * *

Afterwards, Venus had a nervous look on her face as she saw Draculaura take out the skullete.

"Are you ghouls sure you really want me to come to your school? Even after everything I did?" Venus asks.

"Everyone's welcome at Monster High." Frankie smiles.

"Monsters, humans, aliens, you name it." Clawdeen smiles.

"We know that it's not going to be easy but I bet if you gave us all a chance you would really enjoy it." Drake said offering a hand to her.

Looking at it Venus looks at Drake and saw the same smiling face of the first human she ever connected with. Smiling softly Venus took his hand and they all went back to Monster High.


	20. Lochness Search

**Chapter 20: Lochness Search**

 **Hey everyone I'm back with a new chapter. Two days ago was the one year anniversary of the day I created this story and I am so happy with how far this has come in that time. Thank you all for your support. Please Review and Enjoy.**

At Monster High, Frankie, Dracula, Rook and Grey Matter were discussing some sort of plans.

"I'm telling you guys we need to make it deeper." Rook said.

"But if we make it too deep, we could ruin the foundation." Dracula said before turning to Frankie and Grey Matter who were plugging in calculations. "How deep can we make it?"

"Let's see with the amount of concrete, the strength of the ground and the distance between it and the school." Frankie said typing into a calculator.

"We estimate we can make it about 50ft deep." Grey Matter said.

"Hey what's going on?" Lagoona asks walking over.

"We're working on installing a pool at Monster High." Rook said causing her to smile.

"Seriously? We're getting a pool." Lagoona said.

"Yep and with a little Plumber Tech and a little help from Water Hazard we could have this done soon." Dracula said as the watch timed out turning Grey Matter back into Drake.

"Which is good for us because it has been getting really hot up here." Drake said.

"I'll say I haven't had a good swim in a while. Us water ghouls will love this." Lagoona said when Draculaura came in.

"Hey ghouls we got another Monster." Draculaura said.

"Ooh another new student. Who is it?" Frankie asks as she, Drake and Lagoona walk over.

"That's strange this one isn't from a student, says his name is Mr. Ness and he and his daughter need help." Draculaura said.

"Oh like the Loch Ness Monster." Drake said getting their attention.

"Wait you know about this monster?" Lagoona asks.

"Well supposedly people say on late nights there's a creature living in the loch, but the last picture of it isn't very convincing." Drake said showing them a shadow of a serpent like creature coming out of the lake.

"Wow…that is not a good picture." Draculaura said as she, Frankie and Lagoona cringed.

"No kidding." Drake said.

"And if you ghouls get spotted in that area the humans will be all over you just like that picture." Julie said walking in with Ship.

"Oh man she's right. If we ask Clawdeen and Cleo to come with us we could be drawing lots of attention to ourselves." Frankie said.

"So would it just be the four of us then?" Draculaura asks.

"Actually, you think I could go with you?" Julie asks surprising them.

"Really Julie?" Drake asks.

"Yeah I've always wanted to see the world and for a trip like this I think it could help to have another human on your team." Julie nods.

Drake, Draculaura, Frankie and Lagoona look at each other and nod in agreement.

"Here Julie, you're gonna need this." Frankie said handing her a helmet.

"A helmet?" Julie asks confused.

"Trust us on this one." Drake said as they all put on their helmets.

Julie and Ship look at each other and shrug before Ship went into her bag and she put in the helmet.

"Mr. Ness, Exto Monstrum!" They all said transporting away.

* * *

Appearing in an open field the 5 of them appear in the air before the four of them hit the ground in pain but Julie lands on her feet.

"Ugh why didn't you hit your head?" Lagoona groans.

"Plumber training." Julie said.

"You think you can teach us how land like that?" Drake groans.

"Sure." Julie said when she looks out at the lake and her eyes widen. "Uh ghouls this might be a little more difficult than we thought."

All of them walk over to see dozens of boats sailing around the Loch.

"It's like the search for the Loch Ness Monster all over again." Drake said.

"Crikey that's a lot of normies." Lagoona said.

"Why are they all here?" Draculaura asks.

"I don't know, but if we want to find our monster we better do some investigating." Julie said.

"Drake and I will search the Loch while you three look around town." Lagoona said as they split up.

Making their way towards the lake, Drake and Lagoona arrived at the coast near some rocks.

"I'm starting to see why this Mr. Ness needed help." Lagoona said when a helicopter flew over.

Acting quickly Drake grabbed Lagoona and pressed her against some rocks so the helicopter couldn't see her.

"Is that it?"

"No just some couple." The pilot said causing Drake and Lagoona to blush.

When the helicopter flew off, Drake moved out of the way. "Uh sorry about that, but I thought if they saw you it could be trouble." Drake said nervously.

"N-No problem. It's cool." Lagoona said uncomfortably. "You uh should probably go Ripjaws…you know so we can start searching."

"Y-Yeah. Let's just hope it doesn't time out while I'm underwater." Drake said fiddling with it.

"Don't worry if anything happens, I'll get ya to the surface like last time." Lagoona said before she remembered that last time she saved Drake she had to give him CPR.

Fidgeting with the watch Drake crosses his fingers as he slammed down turning into Ripjaws.

"Ready?" Ripjaws asks as Lagoona nods before they dived into the water.

* * *

Meanwhile in town, Julie, Draculaura and Frankie were walking towards the town when they saw normies at the docks loading up on fishing rods, bait, harpoons and many different types of video cameras.

"Whoa, that's a lot of tech. It's clear they're all looking for something." Frankie said.

"But the million-dollar question is what are they looking for?" Julie asks.

"Let's find out." Draculaura said turning into a bat and flying down towards the docks.

Stopping on top of a ship, she overheard some humans talking.

"It's gotta be out there somewhere." A sailor said.

"How can you guys even be sure it's real? It could just be another prank." A woman said.

"Because Edgar at the Pub has a picture of it hanging on the wall. If we find the real thing we could be rich."

Gasping Draculaura flew back to Julie and Frankie.

"Did you find anything?" Frankie asks.

"Well whatever it is these people are after there's a picture of it at someplace called a Pub, what is that?" Draculaura asks.

"It's basically a place where humans go to drink." Julie said.

"Why would they do that? Can't they do it at home?" Frankie asks.

"It's actually pretty sad if you have to do it by yourself at home." Julie said confusing them. "Just trust me on this, let's just go find the bar."

Following Julie they made their way towards the town.

* * *

Back in the lake, Ripjaws and Lagoona were swimming all over searching for any clues all while avoiding the boats.

"There has to be something we're missing that they're not seeing." Lagoona said.

"Well let's think, these guys are searching the deepest areas, right? Well let's try somewhere these guys wouldn't even think to look." Ripjaws said.

Swimming up to the surface, Lagoona and Ripjaws looked around to see a large cluster of rocks that made it impossible for any boats to go near.

"I think that's our best bet." Lagoona said.

As they swam towards the rocks the Omnitrix logo started to beep turning Drake back into a human.

"I think this thing hates me." Drake sighs.

"At least you're not underwater." Lagoona said.

"Maybe I should take a picture so we know where this is." Drake said taking out his phone but the second he took the picture something jumped out of the water in front of him.

"Photobomb!" A female voice said startling them.

"What the?!" Drake and Lagoona look to see a ghoul with green scaly skin, plaid colored clothes with a skirt and puffy red hair.

"Well I think we found our monster." Lagoona said.

"Sorry about that, I love a good photobomb." She giggles before notcing Lagoona. "Hey you're a monster, like me."

"Hey mate, I'm Lagoona Blue and this Drake." Lagoona said.

"We're looking for a Mr. Ness." Drake said.

"Oh you mean my dad." She said surprising them. "Oh sorry I didn't introduce myself. I'm Lorna McNessie. You might have heard of my dad. The Loch Ness Monster."

"Whoa, did not see that coming." Drake said.

"Here follow me." Lorna said swimming away with Lagoona swimming next to her. "Hey that human, what's his deal?" She whispers.

"Don't worry, he's cool." Lagoona brushes it off.

"Oh is he your boyfriend or something?" Lorna asks.

"What?!" Lagoona said swimming face first into a rock. "Ouch!"

"Lagoona are you okay?" Drake said when he noticed a bruise on her face.

As Drake was helping her, Lorna rolled her eyes. 'Not a couple huh?'

Reaching a hidden area, they saw a cavern filled with furniture and portraits.

"Wow, not bad." Drake said when Lorna's dad appeared out of the darkness.

"Uh hi, we're from Monster High, we got your message saying you need help." Lagoona said speaking first.

"Oh thank goodness you got it." He said helping them out of the water. "Hmm I thought this was a school for monsters, why do you have a human with you?"

"I'm a student as well, it's not just monsters going there." Drake said.

"So what's going on out there? Why are all those normies sailing around the lake?" Lagoona asks.

"I don't know, this hasn't happened since they first saw me all those years ago." Mr. Ness said pointing to the picture of him the normies took all those years ago.

"That was you?" Drake asks.

"I know, they really got me good side." He smiles.

Lagoona and Drake look at each other with weird expressions on their faces.

* * *

Meanwhile in town, Julie, Draculaura and Frankie were sneaking around until they reached the Pub.

"Alright they said someone named Edgar has a picture of whatever they're looking for." Draculaura said.

"Sound easy enough." Frankie said when someone was thrown out the front door.

"Get out deadbeat!" A male voice said causing the girls to cringe.

Looking through the opening in the door the three girls and Ship saw multiple men arguing, drinking and punching each other.

"People actually come here of their own free will?" Frankie cringes.

"Yep." Julie said.

"Why?" Draculaura asks.

"Little normie creation that's popular with adults." Julie said pointing to guys drinking.

"How are we gonna find the picture? We can't go in there." Frankie said.

Julie pauses to think and puts down her bag letting Ship out.

"Ship, think you cause a little distraction?" Julie asks.

"Ship! Ship!" Ship nods.

Sneaking inside Ship made his way towards the jukebox causing it to act up.

"Huh? Hey Edgar something's wrong."

As an elderly man walked over towards Ship he caused the jukebox to jump up and down firing CDs at everyone startling them.

Using this distraction the three of them snuck in and examined each of the pictures hanging on the wall.

"Come on, it has to be one of these." Julie said as they looked around.

"Uh girls." Draculaura said getting their attention with a panicked look on her face.

Walking over to the wall Julie and Frankie both got a similar expression.

"Oh this is not good." Frankie said.

"We gotta find Drake and Lagoona." Julie said as Draculaura took a picture with her iCoffin.

"And our monster." Draculaura said as they ran out.

Popping her head back in Julie whistled for Ship to stop and ran back to her.

* * *

At the cavern, Draculaura, Frankie and Julie were showing Mr. Ness, Lorna, Drake and Lagoona the picture they saw in the bar which was the Loch with Lorna photobombing it.

"Well this certainly explains a lot." Drake said as Mr. Ness glared at Lorna.

"So dad, did they get my good side?" Lorna asks sheepishly.

"Why? Why did you even go where someone could take a picture of you?" Drake asks.

"I don't know why I did that, there was just something about cameras that I just had to photobomb." Lorna admits.

"But now your home is being overrun with humans. What are you gonna do?" Julie asks.

"I've been able to dodge those humans for years, but my daughter will be easily be caught if she decides to photobomb someone else." Mr. Ness said.

"So you're just gonna keep here in her?" Lagoona asks.

"No, it's too risky. I need you all to take Lorna back with you to Monster High, at least until the heat dies down." Mr. Ness said surprising them.

"Wait, dad are you serious?" Lorna asks.

"Yes I am. Tell me something does this school help show monsters how to handle things in the human world?" Mr. Ness asks.

"Yes we do." Lagoona nods.

"Well then this your best chance, Lorna. You said you wanted to see something beyond this lake." Mr. Ness said.

"Oh dad." Lorna smiles hugging her father.

* * *

A few days later, Lorna walking towards Monster High with a big smile on her face.

"Wow, this is so cool." Lorna said.

"You think that's cool? Check this out." Lagoona said walking her to the back where they saw Water Hazard filling up a large pool where everyone was excited.

"No way. We have a pool?" Lorna said.

"Alright students, time of the official school portrait." Dracula calls out.

At the front of Monster High, all the monsters, plumbers, even Kevin, Hope and Hex were in the picture.

As Drake stood next to all the ghouls Draculaura grabs his hand surprising him.

"Alright students smile." Dracula said setting the timer.

Running back all of them paused to smile when suddenly Lorna appeared in front of it.

"Photobomb!" Lorna smiles as the camera snapped the photo.

"Lorna!" They all yelled.


	21. Big Chill Surprise

**Chapter 21: Big Chill Surprise**

 **Hey everyone I'm back with a new chapter. This was based off one of my favorite episodes in the Alien Force series, but I made my own changes to it that I think you'll like. Also I'm happy to say this story now has over 50,000 views! Thanks guys, you rock! Please Review and Enjoy.**

Through the streets, a car was racing through it out of control.

"Slow down!" The passenger said.

"I can't! The brakes aren't working!" The driver said as he swerved to avoid crashing.

As Drake was walking out of a store with snacks, he sees the car heading towards him.

"Whoa!" Drake yells jumping out of the way. "What the?" Drake said looking to the see car driving wildly. "They need help." Activating the Omnitrix he slams down turning into Big Chill.

On the highway, the out of control car was about to run into a truck when the driver swerved out of the way.

But instead, they ended up falling off the bridge towards the water.

As they screamed Big Chill suddenly flew in and created an ice ramp and grabbing the car from behind allowing the car to come a to a stop at the bottom allowing the two of them to get out.

"What is that thing?" The driver asks.

"Who cares. It saved our lives. Thank you." The passenger said when Big Chill turned to the car and took a big bite out of it.

"Hey! What are you doing?" The driver asks but Big Chill just hisses at him before flying away.

* * *

The next day at Monster High, Drake was in his room brushing his teeth, but when he spit for mouthwash, he felt something in his teeth. Reaching inside Drake found he had a piece of metal stuck in his teeth. "How did that get there?"

In library, Hex was stocking the shelves while Hope was practicing her magic looking around she saw Gob, Bonesy, Skeley and Deuce asleep at their chairs,

Smirking she uses her powers causing all 4 of them to float into the air.

"Gob…GOB!" Gob screams waking up to see he was flying.

"Whoa we're flying!" Deuce said as Bonesy and Skeley dropped their jaws in shock causing Hope to burst into laughter.

"I can't believe it took you all that long to notice." Hope laughs.

"Charmcaster." Hex said ordering her to put them down.

"But look at their faces." Hope pouts when Gwen and Raythe walk in and when she sees them she uses her powers to lower them. "You take the fun out of everything Gwen."

"And don't you forget it." Gwen said.

"You do realize what you said, right?" Raythe asks.

"I do and I immediately regret it." Gwen said when Drake walked in.

"I cannot stress the importance of flossing." Drake said.

"Okay clearly a change of subject." Gwen said.

"Found this in my teeth. I think something might be up with my powers." Drake said holding up the metal.

"Look Drake, I'd love to help but I gotta keep an eye on Charmcaster so she doesn't try to mess with any more students." Gwen said walking away.

"Any advice Raythe?" Drake asks turning to him.

"Uh watch what you eat." Raythe shrugs before walking away.

"Thanks a lot, really." Drake sighs.

At the Creepateria, Frankie, Cleo, Clawdeen, Draculaura and Lagoona were sitting down talking when Drake walked up.

"Hey ghouls." Drake said.

"Hey Drake, what's up?" Clawdeen asks.

"I don't know. I need your help." Drake said.

"Something serious?" Frankie asks.

"I'm not sure. The last time I used my powers I kinda blacked out." Drake said.

"But that doesn't make sense. You remember nothing?" Cleo asks.

"I remember slapping down on the Omnitrix but the rest is a blur." Drake said.

"Sounds easy enough. What if we just followed you and tell if you anything happens." Lagoona suggests.

"You sure you ghouls can keep up?" Drake asks.

"Easy." Draculaura nods.

As the sun was setting, Drake was on the outskirts of Monster High with the ghouls nearby.

"You ghouls remember Wildvine?" Drake asks switching to him.

"Yeah from the camp." Frankie said as Drake slammed down on the watch but instead of Wildvine he turned into Big Chill and flew off into town.

"Big Chill?" They all said confused before they followed after him.

* * *

At a drive-in, Big Chill landed and walked up to the speaker pressing the buttons when the ghouls caught up.

"I guess even aliens get hungry." Cleo said when the waitress came out, but when she saw Big Chill she screamed in horror throwing the metal tray up in the air which Big Chill swallowed in one bite.

"Very hungry." Clawdeen cringed as Big Chill ate the speaker.

Making his way to the support beams Big Chill froze them causing the support beams to collapse allowing him to eat those as well.

"Okay we might have a problem here." Frankie said as they all nodded in agreement.

Flying up, Big Chill ripped the metal burger off the statue and ate it like it was a regular burger.

"Well at least he's only eating metal." Lagoona said when Big Chill ate the head off the statue too.

"Okay we have to do something." Cleo said.

"More." Big Chill said before flying off.

"Quick follow him!" Frankie said as Draculaura turned into a bat and flew after him.

"Big Chill! Drake! Wait for me!" Big Chill turns to see Draculaura flying after him. "Please I just want to talk!"

But instead of stopping Big Chill turned a corner towards a giant brick wall.

"See ya." Big Chill said before flying through the wall causing Draculaura to stop in her tracks.

When the others caught up Draculaura turned back to normal.

"Drake, what's going on?" Draculaura asks worried.

On the outskirts of town, Drake was laying on the ground asleep when he started to groan waking up.

"Ugh what happened?" As Drake picked himself up he noticed a giant ditch in front of him.

* * *

Back at Monster High, Drake was loading up his tray with as much food as he could.

"Whoa, you sure are hungry today." The lunch lady said surprised.

"Yeah not sure why though, hey do we have any pickles?" Drake asks as one of her tentacles went to the kitchen and pulled out a jar. "Thanks." She opens the jar so Drake could take one, but he ended up taking the whole jar.

"Uh you're welcome." She said not sure what was going on.

Sitting down near the garden, Drake saw him mom showing some of the students how to take care of the flowers.

"I'm not really sure gardening is the type of activity for me." Jinafire said.

"Nonsense Jinafire, gardening is a very relaxing activity." Mary said.

"Yeah, give it a chance it's really fun." Venus said planting a small tree before using her powers to make it grow in size.

At the base of the trunk, Twyla appeared before resting her head in the shade and taking out a book.

"Hmm not bad." Twyla smiles.

"I don't see it. This is boring." Ben said digging in the dirt.

"Oh stop complaing and keep digging." Kai smirks.

"Come on Ben, give it a chance." Drake said getting their attention.

"Whoa, sure you have enough?" Ben asks looking at the portion of food on his tray.

"Have you been eating alright?" Kai asks.

"I'm fine I'm just hungry is all." Drake said taking out a pickle and eating it before eating everything off his tray before chugging down the pickle juice.

"Wow, you sure like pickles." Jinafire said.

"Yeah, I'm gonna go see if I can get another jar." Drake said getting up and walking away.

"What's up with him?" Ben asks.

"No idea." Kai said.

Walking out of the classroom, Julie saw Draculaura, Frankie, Cleo, Clawdeen and Lagoona sitting in the main room with worried looks on their faces.

"Hey ghouls, what's up?" Julie asks.

"We uh ran into a bit of trouble with Drake yesterday." Draculaura said.

"How so?" Julie asks.

"He transformed into Big Chill and he disappeared on us." Frankie said.

"Isn't that what Big Chill does?" Julie said.

"Yes but that's not what we mean. We're not really sure what's going on." Cleo said.

"Well try talking to him." Julie said when she saw Drake eating another jar of pickles. "There he is." She points.

Looking over they saw Drake put the jar down and walk over.

"I'll leave you ghouls alone." Julie said walking away.

"Drake what happened?" Lagoona asks.

"I don't know." Drake said.

"Why did you turn into Big Chill and fly off?" Clawdeen asks.

"Big Chill? No I programmed it for Wildvine." Drake said.

"No you didn't." Frankie said.

"What is going on?" Drake asks confused.

"Well that's not all that happened." Draculaura cringed.

"After you transformed into Big Chill you flew all over town basically eating anything made of metal: speakers, support beams, metal statues. The list goes on and on." Frankie said.

"Eating metal? Ghouls this is starting to freak me out." Drake said nervously.

"You don't remember anything?" Clawdeen asks.

"No, all I remember was waking up in a ditch this morning. I'm scared. What's happening to me?" Drake asks.

"Don't worry Drake, we'll help you through this." Frankie said.

"Absolutely." Draculaura said as Drake smiled before his changed to a trance like state.

"Drake?" Lagoona asks as he activated the omnitrix and slammed down on it turning into Big Chill before flying off.

"Okay this is not good." Draculaura said.

"I'll say, all this running is exhausting." Cleo said as they chased after him.

* * *

That night, at the Metal Foundry, employees were running out as Big Chill grabbed metal beams and ate them.

"What is that thing?" A security guard asks as three of them spotted Big Chill.

"Stay out of my way." Big Chill said turning to them.

"That's not how it works Monster, come down here and surrender or there's gonna be trouble." He said.

"I warned you." Big Chill said before breathing ice at them freezing one of the guards.

Taking out their guns the security guards aimed to fire when Draculaura flew in as a bat and turned back to normal while Lagoona sprinted in behind her with Clawdeen.

"Wait don't hurt him!" Draculaura yells as they fired at him, but Big Chill turned intangible.

"Some people just never learn." Big Chill said walking through the bullets.

"Please don't hurt them." Clawdeen said.

"Don't worry, they won't feel a thing." Big Chill said freezing the security guards in place before flying over to a vat of molten metal and chugged the entire thing down before flying off.

Trying to catch up, Frankie and Cleo look to see Big Chill flying off.

"Drake!" Cleo calls out before they all lost him again.

"We're gonna need some help." Frankie said.

"On it." Cleo said taking out her iCoffin.

At the ditch Drake found himself at that morning Big Chill landed at it before spitting out the molten metal into the ditch.

* * *

At Monster High, Kevin was on his laptop playing a fighting game on the Monster Web.

"Wow, who knew Monsters could make such awesome games." Kevin smirks when a hand closed his laptop in front of him. "Hey!"

Looking up he saw Ben and Gwen looking at him. "I need you to come with me."

"Sorry Ben kinda in the middle of something." Kevin smirks.

"Cleo just sent a school wide text asking for help." Ben said.

"Something's up with Drake's watch and you're probably the only one who has a way to find him." Gwen said.

"You assume correct, but what's in it for me?" Kevin asks.

"Week of no detention duty." Gwen said.

"A month." Kevin said.

"2 weeks." Gwen said.

"3 weeks." Kevin said.

"2 weeks and 4 days." Gwen said.

"Deal." Kevin said standing up.

"So Kevin how do you intend to find him?" Ben asks as Kevin took his Plumber badge.

"Easy. The Omnitrix gives off a very unique energy signature. Cross reference that with the Plumber network and there he is." Kevin points. "A mile outside of town."

"Perfect." Ben said texting the ghouls as they climbed into Kevin's car and drove off.

* * *

At the ditch outside of town, Kevin, Ben and Gwen arrived to see the Ghouls waiting for them.

"Where is he?" Ben asks as they climbed out.

"Down there." Clawdeen points as they looked to see in the middle of the ditch a hug cluster of metal was laying there with Big Chill on top of it.

"Well that doesn't look good." Kevin said.

"Drake!" Draculaura calls out as she made her way down with Frankie and Lagoona.

"It's us your friends." Frankie said.

"We want to help you." Lagoona said as Big Chill stood up.

"Go away!" Big Chill roars.

"Negotiating isn't gonna work. We need to calm him down." Gwen said.

"A free hit at Drake? I'm glad I showed up." Kevin grins as he grabbed some metal changing his body to metal. "I'll knock some sense into him."

Running towards him, Kevin throws a punch, but Big Chill turns intangible dodging the punch before leaping at Kevin and biting his metal arm.

"Hey! Cut it out!" Kevin said as he grabbed some stone changing his body to rock causing Big Chill to stop eating him.

"Yeah Big Chill seems to have an appeitite for all things metal right now." Cleo said.

"You could've warned me." Kevinn glares.

"You didn't give us a chance to because all you wanted to do was punch Drake." Clawdeen glares back.

Gwen shoots a beam at the metal cluster but Big Chill flies up and blocks it before breathing ice at them.

"Look out!" Gwen said creating a shield to protect them all.

"We're trying to help!" Ben said.

"I don't want any help!" Big Chill said as he flew at them until Cleo shot her bandages at him tying him up.

As everyone ran to the cluster Big Chill broke out of the bandages.

"Stay away from there!" Big Chill yells about to attack when Ben pulls out his Proto tool and blasts Big Chill making him crash to the ground.

"Sorry Drake, no hard feelings." Ben said.

"Whatever is wrong with him it has to be because of this thing." Frankie points.

"Then let's smash this thing up." Kevin said grabbing some metal before leaping to the top and smashing the metal causing some green goo to shoot out. "Ugh maggot goo." Kevin said as they saw a dozen blue sphere objects rise from the metal.

Everyone watched in horror until one opened up to reveal a baby Big Chill.

"Aww." All the girls said.

"What is happening?" Ben asks.

"You've gotta be kidding me." Kevin said as Big Chill looks up at the babies and smiles before changing back into Drake.

"Ugh what happened?" Drake groans as the baby Big Chill flew around him and nuzzled him causing him to chuckle. "Where did you little guys come from?" Drake looks up to see everyone looking down at him. "Someone want to fill me in?"

* * *

Back at Monster High, Drake was sitting in a chair with the baby Big Chills sitting all around him.

"What?!" Drake said shocked.

"Yep, these are your kids." Kevin smirks before looking at a tablet. "Necrofriggians, that's Big Chill's race lays eggs once every 80 years or so. The babies will stay with you for a few years and then go into space where it's cold and feed on solar plasma. Guess you better use this chance to start bonding, daddy."

"Knock it off." Drake said.

"Guess this explains your pickle cravings." Ben said.

"This day just keeps getting crazier." Drake said when 5 Baby Big Chills look to the ghouls while the others fly up and fly around the school.

Draculaura watches to see a baby Big Chill fly up to her. "Uh hey there." Draculaura said when the baby flew up and nuzzled her. "Aw I like you too."

Lagoona was laughing as a baby Big Chill was trying to keep up with her. "You're a fast little one."

"No. No" Cleo said trying to push a baby Big Chill away but the baby flew in and nuzzled her causing her to sigh. "Oh okay."

"I wonder if I can learn about aliens from studying this one?" Frankie asks holding a baby Big Chill in her arms with interest.

"Hey give that back!" Clawdeen was chasing a baby Big Chill who was wearing her amulet. Leaping in the air she caught the baby. "Look if you want something stylish, I could make you something." She offers causing the baby to smile.

Not being able to hold it in anymore Kevin burst into laughter holding his side.

"What's so funny now?" Drake asks.

"Baby Big Chills are born from one parent and when the eggs hatch the babies go in search of a mom to help their dad raise them." Kevin laughs getting everyone's attention.

Drake looks down to the one baby Big Chills in his lap and then to the ghouls one thing was going through Drake's head…who did the others choose?

In the Home Ec room, Jinafire was drawing designs when she heard a door open. "Huh?" Looking up she saw a baby Big Chill sitting on a stool next to her. "Hmm where did you come from?" Jinafire examines it closely before it nuzzles her causing her to smile.

In the school gardens, Venus was planting some plants, but when she reached for the trowel, but it wasn't there. Turning around she looked to see a baby Big Chill holding the trowel in its little hands. "You want to help me garden?" Venus smiles as it flew over.

In the music room, Ari was humming the lyrics to a new song she was writing.

"Hmm something's missing." Ari said when she heard a small dinging noise. Looking over she saw a baby Big Chill playing with a Triangle. "Well aren't you a cute little musician." Ari walks over. "Want to help me write a song?" The baby Big Chill squeaks happily.

In the library, Hope was reading a spell book to herself. "Not the spell I'm looking for." She said turning to the bookshelf. "Where's that other spell book?" She asks when she looks up to see a baby Big Chill flying down with a book in its little arms before handing it to her. "Oh, thank you." She said as the baby smiles.

In the Plumber base, Julie was laughing as another baby Big Chill was playing with Ship as they ran and flew around the room. "Well you two seem to be good friends." She smiles.

Finally, flying through the halls, was the runt of the litter. A very tiny Big Chill baby was looking around when it saw Gob looking at it with interest.

"Gob." Gob said licking his lips.

Panicking the baby tried to fly away but fell. Looking up Gob was about to get it when a pair of hands picks it up. Looking up Gob saw Twyla holding the little Big Chill.

"Here, eat this instead." Twyla said handing Gob a candy bar as he took it and ran off. "You okay little guy?" She smiles.

Squeaking happily, it nuzzles Twyla in thanks before she put it on her shoulder and they walked down the hall.


	22. Kevin's Big Score

**Chapter 22: Kevin's Big Score**

 **Hey everyone I'm back with a new chapter. Sorry about the wait, but I wanted to figure out a fun chapter for the Baby Chills and I needed to figure out good names for them all. I think you'll like what I have planned. Please Review and Enjoy.**

It was late at night in alley as a rat was running around looking for some food to eat when suddenly a blast was fired and a human/porcupine/ possum creature stepped out wearing an orange jacket, this was Argit.

Grinning Argit picked up the dead rat and swallowed it whole. Licking his lips, a light shined on him and an engine roared.

Turning around he saw Kevin pulling up towards him.

"Kevin, buddy. I've been waiting here for like an hour." Argit said.

"I said I'd be here and I'm here. What's your proposition?" Kevin asks.

"Why do you have to be such a downer? After all we've been through aren't you glad to see your old buddy?" Argit asks as Kevin raised his windows and was about to leave. "No wait. I got that tech you're looking for."

"What makes you think I'm looking for anything?" Kevin asks lowering his windows.

"Come on Kev. I know you've been messaging all the underground swappers. You're in the market for some primo machine and I got it." Argit said.

"Seriously?" Kevin asks.

"Oh now you're listening. Now that I can be useful. You are so off my contacts list." Argit said walking away but Kevin followed.

"Argit come on, you've burned me on so many deals so many times. I sometimes forget how tight you really are." Kevin said as Argit stopped.

"Oh I can't stay mad at you. Not when there's money involved." Argit said.

"So let's see it." Kevin said.

"Uh I don't actually got it got it." Argit admits.

"Oh come on Argit!" Kevin glares.

"But I can make the connection with the guy who does. Just to warn you it's gonna cost ya." Argit said as Kevin narrows his eyes.

* * *

At Monster High, the Baby Chills as everyone called them had become the school's new pets and everyone seemed to enjoy having them around, especially the moms.

At her locker, Draculaura looked to see Webby riding on the back of her Baby Chill. "Damien slow down. If you keep flying that Webby will be the one flying." Draculaura giggles as Cleo walks by with her Baby Chill on her shoulder.

"I tell you Isis refuses to lift a finger she wants everyone else to do stuff for him." Cleo said.

"Sounds like quite the royal." Draculaura smirks.

"I know. I'm so proud of her." Cleo smiles rubbing Isis's head. "Still I better go find daddy. You probably want to spend some time with him."

Hearing that Draculaura lifts her head up realizing that the perfect way to spend time with Drake was literally flying right next to her.

Outside the school, Drake was watching as Kevin was making adjustments to the RV when his Baby Chill flew in.

"Come on Frost, take it easy." Drake said as Frost climbed on Drake's head and took a nap.

"Wow Drake who knew you'd take a shine to this parenting thing." Kevin mocks lifting his head up.

"Hey just finish what you're here to do." Drake said.

"Alright, alright, geez I know you're here to watch me but did you have to bring your kid?" Kevin asks.

"Kinda. At least I have help with the others." Drake said when Toralei ran past them.

"Here you go." Toralei said handing him a bag of sweets.

"Sweets?" Kevin asks.

"Here comes the show." Toralei smirks.

"Uh why did—" Before Drake could finish all the Baby Chills tackled Drake into the grass causing Kevin and Toralei to burst into laughter.

"Whether they're humans, monsters or even aliens kids go crazy for candy!" Toralei laughs holding her sides.

"Oh I needed that." Kevin laughs climbing into the RV.

"Daimen, Sparky stop pulling on Arcane's wings! Isis, Flutter give that back to Mozart and Rose, no stealing! Come on Sneaky isn't getting any! Azure, Splash, Fang cut it out that tickles!" Drake laughs as Frankie ran over.

Putting her fingers together Frankie whistles causing all the Baby Chills to fly off.

"Thanks Frankie." Drake pants.

"Oh great, one of the moms is here." Toralei rolls her eyes.

"You okay?" Frankie asks helping him up.

"Yeah, Kevin you almost done?" Drake asks.

"Just let me check the engine." Kevin said taking out the Plumber's badge to reveal the turbo button. Grinning he turns on the engine and races out of the way.

"Dammit! I should've seen this coming!" Drake taking out his hoverboard and climbing on it.

"Frankie get the Baby Chills inside and grab one of the Plumbers ASAP." He said before racing after Kevin.

Frankie looks to Drake and then to Toralei. "Oh please we both know you're going after him, so if you want me to keep my mouth shut you better take me along." Toralei smirks causing Frankie to sigh.

* * *

The RV races down the hill when Kevin looks to see Drake slam down on the watch turning into Diamondhead.

"Pull over Kevin!" Diamondhead said.

"Sorry Drake but you still owe me for that Morning Star favor!" Kevin said.

"No way this even comes close!" Diamondhead said firing needles at the wheels Kevin swerves to avoid losing tires.

Flying in close, Diamondhead hops off the hoverboard and onto the roof before climbing to the front.

"Nice try Drake, but tonight you're minding your own business." Kevin said clicking a button that fired multiple missiles at Diamondhead knocking him off the RV and onto the ground.

"Dammit." Diamondhead said as he picked himself up. He was about to fly after when the watch started to beep before turning back to Drake. "Ugh I hate this watch." Drake groans when his Matthew, Frankie and Toralei pulled up next to him in his car.

"Drake are you okay?" Frankie asks.

"Kevin got away." Drake said picking up the hoverboard.

"Whoa." Toralei said impressed before everyone looked at her.

"How could I let my guard down? This is like when he sold me to the Forever Knights." Drake said.

"Well if he thinks he's the first to try and steal Max's old RV, that guy is in for a shock." Matthew said taking out his Plumber's badge revealing a map. "Climb in."

Drake sighs as he was about to ride shotgun when Toralei climbed in front.

"Sorry I like it up here." She smirks.

Rolling his eyes, Drake climbs into the back with Frankie.

"Why do I keep believing that guy can be decent? Am I just an idiot?" Drake asks.

"Probably." Toralei said as Frankie glares at her.

"Drake you're not an idiot for trying to see the good in people. If anything it makes you…kinda amazing." Frankie said nervously.

"Really?" Drake asks as Frankie nods. "Thanks Frankie."

* * *

In the middle of nowhere, Argit was inspecting the RV.

"Hmm okay. It's a bucket of bolts man." Argit said before Kevin led him inside and held out the Plumber's badge revealing all the hidden tech. "Like I said bucket of bolts, but the after-market extras are worth a fortune." Argit smiles.

"Think your guy will take it?" Kevin asks.

"Oh yeah, if he ever got the chance." Argit said as he fired spikes from his back causing Kevin to fall over.

"I can't move." Kevin groans.

"Sorry Kev, but this haul is enough to pay off everyone I owe and finally live a little." Argit said throwing Kevin out onto the ground.

"The rustbucket is all I have to bargain with." Kevin said.

"You shoulda held out. When you get up you should go see him, a tech dealer called Vulkanus. Says he knows you. Says he wants you dead." Argit smirks driving off with the RV.

When Kevin regained movement Drake, Matthew, Frankie and Toralei had found him.

"Kevin, why do you do this? Just when I was beginning to think you were changing you do this." Drake said.

"Look Drake, I needed that RV this is important." Kevin said.

"Important to you?" Drake asks.

"Look you owe me one favor and now I'm cashing it in, you help me with this and we are square, deal?" Kevin asks holding out his hand.

"I must be out of my mind." Drake sighs before shaking his hand.

Following Matthew's signal, they arrived at an abandoned warehouse.

"Wow old man you really know your stuff." Toralei said.

"You don't get to be a plumber as long as me without being prepared." Matthew said opening the trunk and pulling out a proto tool.

As Kevin kicks the door opened they saw the entire RV had been salvaged.

"Geez there's almost nothing left." Frankie said.

"You really will do anything for a quick buck, won't you?" Drake glares.

"This wasn't me." Kevin said.

Drake was about to punch him when Frankie grabs his arm. "Drake stop it!"

"Let me go Frankie!" Drake said struggling to break free.

"You're a hero, you don't beat people up because you're angry. You're better than that." Frankie said.

Drake struggled before sighing realizing she was right.

Suddenly they heard movement coming towards the warehouse.

"Everyone hide." Toralei said as Argit walked in.

Walking into the RV, he pulled out one last piece of tech from the dashboard. "Score! I knew I missed something." He walks out when suddenly a foot stuck out and tripped him.

Argit looks up to see Drake, Frankie, Toralei, Kevin and Matthew glaring at him.

"Hey Argit." Kevin smriks.

"Uh oh." Arigit said quickly running through the boared window trying to make a break for it.

"Oh no you don't!" Drake said slamming down on the watch turning into XLR8.

Racing ahead XLR8 appears in front of Argit. "Where do you think you're going?" XLR8 asks before punching Argit knocking him to the ground.

Argit scrambles to get away by quickly running up a ladder, but halfway up he saw a Frankie's hand waiting for him. Moving on its own the hand zapped Argit making him scream in pain before falling to the ground.

"What the heck was that?" Argit groans looking up to see Frankie's hand reattach itself to her. "What the heck are you?"

Frankie smirks as she steps out of the way allowing XLR8 to race in and slam into Argit sending him tumbling back.

Growling Argit fires his spikes at them but XLR8 quickly grabbed Frankie bridal style and raced up onto the roof.

"You okay?" XLR8 asks.

Frankie looks at the position they were in and then to XLR8 with a soft blush on her face remembering how he carried her after Zombozo. "Uh yeah."

"Aw how cute, weird love." Argit mocks about to fire again when suddenly someone blasted him in the back causing him to fall to the ground unconscious.

XLR8 and Frankie look down to see Toralei had swiped Matthew's Proto tool and blasted Argit.

"Whoa, nice shot." Kevin said impressed.

"That guy was getting on my nerves." Toralei said handing it back to Matthew.

Tying up Argit he awoke to find himself surrounded again. He tried to fire his spikes but couldn't.

"Nice try but I superglued your back you won't be firing anything for a while." Matthew said as the watch timed out turning XLR8 back into Drake.

"So let's get this straight." Drake said.

"I'll give it to you straight, you cannot trust that man." Argit said looking to Kevin.

"Me?" Kevin asks.

"Do you know what he was gonna do? Steal your motorhome and sell it to a criminal. Thank goodness I stopped him." Argit said.

"By stealing it yourself." Kevin said.

"Yeah I may be a crook but I'm no better than you. He'll stab you in the back just for laughs." Argit said.

"You have done that before." Frankie said.

"One time and that was just payback for making go to your stupid school." Kevin said.

"Hey! Monster High may be stupid to you but to so many other monsters out there this is their only hope to come out of the dark and live among us! Maybe we'd have less doubts about you if you started thinking about others before yourself." Drake said poking him in the chest.

"You know what Rogers, take this" Kevin said nailing Drake in the gut causing him to drop to his knees.

"Drake!" Frankie gasps as Kevin walks away.

When he was gone, Drake opened his hands to reveal Kevin had handed him a tracker.

* * *

At an abandoned plane yard, Kevin walked through the gate when multiple henchmen in red suits surrounded him with pickaxes. "Take me to the boss." Kevin said as they led him to the hanger where a large orange alien in green armor was waiting inside. "I hear you're looking for me, Vulkanus. Well here I am."

"Kevin Levin, I can't decide whether to do trade with you or tear you to pieces. Remember that counterfeit Isotope scam a few years back?" Vulkanus asks.

"Yeah, sorry about that." Kevin said.

"You left me holding the bag and at the mercy of the Plumbers. I escaped but now I'm stuck on Earth swapping level 3 tech just to get by thanks to you." Vulkanus glares.

"Ancient history, I'm here to make a deal." Kevin said.

"I have the gadget you want." Vulkanus said taking out a green cube device. "This can detect heat signatures of every being all over this planet. What will you give me for it?"

"To be straight I had this stash of Plumber gear but I lost it." Kevin admits.

"You want to owe me?" Vulkanus roars.

"Tell me what I have to do to get it." Kevin said as Vulkanus holds out his hand. Kevin reaches out to shake but Vulkanus grabs his arm.

"Kneel." He orders as Kevin drops down holding his hand in pain when a panel opens revealing a glowing gem. "First you're gonna pay me back for the double cross." Suddenly two straps grabbed Kevin's arm forcing him to grab the gem and absorb it turning his body into gem.

"I can't stop absorbing." Kevin cringed.

"Because I don't want you too. You're absorbing a piece of tatenite, the rarest and most precious living gem in the galaxy." Vulkanus said as his men chained Kevin to the ground allowing the gem to grow out of him. "This is the only piece in this part of the Milky Way, at least until you showed up."

"You're garbage." Kevin glares as giant gems shot out of his back and the henchman started mining him.

"You owe me. I'm gonna take it out of your hide and sell you piece by piece and I'm gonna do it forever." Vulknaus grins.

"Sorry Vulkanus…but weren't the only one who cashed in a favor." Kevin smirks.

"Huh?" Vulkanus said when two blasts hit him in the chest knocking the cube out of his hand.

Looking over they saw Matthew holding a Proto tool while Toralei, Frankie and Big Chill were nearby.

"Sorry about the wait." Big Chill said.

"You sure took your sweet time getting here." Kevin said.

"Had to pick up something on the way over." Big Chill said.

"You have friends?" Vulkanus asks.

"More like classmates." Frankie said.

Taking out a flamethrower, Vulkanus blasts Big Chill knocking him into some rubble.

As the henchaman attack Matthew turns the proto tool into a net caster, Matthew fires capturing most of them.

Toralei dodges a pickaxe before nailing one in the gut and yanking it out of his hand. "Who else wants a piece of this angry kitty?!"

"Whoa." Frankie said as Toralei charged in whacking them all away.

Vulkanus rips the rubble away to see Big Chill was gone.

Phasing out of the walls, Big Chill breathes ice at him destroying his flamethrower.

"You wouldn't even be fighting if you knew what he did to me!" Vulkanus snaps.

"He stole, lied and ran? That's what Kevin does." Big Chill said as Vulkanus knocks him away.

Moving in Vulkanus was about to stomp him when Big Chill opened a bag of candy and threw it at him.

"Sweets? You think you can bribe me with candy?" Vulkanus asks.

"No, but it does make you a target." Big Chill smirks when suddenly the Baby Chills flew in and tackled Vulkanus to the ground.

Picking himself up Big Chill and all 12 Baby Chills were staring Vulkanus down. "Alright kids, pay close attention to daddy." Big Chill breathes his ice breath and all 12 Baby Chills followed him freezing Vulkanus's metal suit revealing him to be a little orange creature. "Ah parenting does have its perks." Big Chill said handing each Baby Chill a candy.

"Kevin." Toralei said swinging the pickaxe and breaking his cuffs off allowing him to move again.

Groaning Kevin was able to stop absorbing and turn to normal.

"You okay?" Toralei asks.

"Whoa Toralei you act mean but they way your fought showed something else." Frankie said.

"Does the bad kitty actually care about someone other than herself?" Kevin teases causing her to look away in a huff as Big Chill turned back into Drake.

"Hey what about him?" Drake asks looking at Vulkanus who was loving all the gems he was able to harvest from Kevin.

"What about him? We're even." Kevin said as they walked away. "Frankie pick that up would ya?"

Frankie walks up to the small tech cube and picks it up. "What is this?"

"It's what I've been looking for. I've noticed that you monsters all have a different heat signature than humans and aliens so by using that I could build us a software that would allow us to look all over the world quicker than Draculaura's vlog and find monsters that might not even know about us." Kevin explains.

"Wait? You were looking for tech to help Monster High? Why didn't you tell me?" Drake asks.

"I'm an ex con. I've done a lot stuff I'm not proud of and frankly as annoying and tiresome as you guys are…I kinda like being a student at Monster High." Kevin admits.

Smiling Drake holds out his hand. "Even?"

"Even." Kevin smiles as they shook hands again.

"But if you try any funny business it's double art class with Clawdeen's mom." Drake said.

"Got it, talk to you guys from now on." Kevin chuckles as Toralei and Matthew helped him to the car.

"Hey Frankie, thanks for all the support you gave me today." Drake said.

"It's alright, no big deal." Frankie smiles.

"Not to me. Frankie you are one amazing ghoul. I'm really glad I have you by my side." Drake said as they walked back to see because of Kevin and the Baby Chills the car was full. "Looks like we're taking the fun way back."

Taking out his hoverboard, Drake hops on it and holds out his hand for Frankie who gasps before smiling and taking his hand as they flew back to Monster High.

"Whoo! This is awesome!" Frankie smiles.

"Keep it down, we don't wanna get spotted." Drake laughs.

Frankie looks up and Drake and as she saw the moonlight reflecting off him she did something she never thought she would do.

"Hey Drake." Frankie said getting his attention. Turning to face her Frankie kisses him on the lips causing Drake's eyes to widen as the hoverboard ride home became one to remember.

 **Baby Chill Names based on parent:**

 **Draculaura: Daimen**

 **Frankie: Sparky**

 **Clawdeen: Fang**

 **Cleo: Isis**

 **Lagoona: Splash**

 **Jinafire: Azure**

 **Ari: Mozart**

 **Julie: Flutter**

 **Hope: Arcane**

 **Venus: Rose**

 **Twyla: Sneaky**

 **Extra: Frost**


	23. Paradox

**Chapter 23: Paradox**

 **Hey everyone I'm back with a new chapter and in this one I bring in one of my all time favorite Ben 10 characters. I hope you like what I have planned. Please Review and Enjoy.**

It was the dead of night as we find ourselves in a high-tech lab but it was closed for the night when suddenly a large figure broke through the window causing the alarm to go off as he grabbed various parts.

"Intruder! Intruder!" The alarm said as security ran in and turned on the light to see what seemed to be Dr. Animo but his head was in a jar as his body seemed to be attached to a gorilla.

"Freeze Animo!" The guards said aiming their guns at him.

"Sorry folks but this doctor has an appointment with destiny." Animo said as he threw an entire bookcase at the guards knocking them to the ground.

Grabbing the parts Animo assembled them to create a belt. "Here I come Rogers!" Animo declared pressing a button and disappeared.

Little did he know a shadowy figure saw him. "Hmm he got here earlier than I expected." A male voice said as he reached into his bag and pulled out a pocket watch. "Hmm if he's going where I think he's going I should arrive just before him. I look forward to meeting everyone again." The man said disappearing.

* * *

We find ourselves at Monster High as all the students were gathered outside on the hill as a movie was about to be projected on the wall of the school for Movie Night.

"I must say this was a very good idea." Dracula said looking to Mary.

"Yeah we used to do Movie Night all the time when Drake was little." Mary said.

"And the popcorn and sodas really sell it." Harriet said as all the students were sitting in the grass, on blankets or in Cleo's case a lounge chair.

"Hey Cleo want some popcorn?" Lagoona asks sitting next to her.

"No thanks too buttery." Cleo said laying back in her chair. "Ooh this movie under the stars total selfie."

Cleo holds her iCoffin up but when she took the picture Lorna appeared behind her and gave her the bunny ears.

"Lorna!" Cleo growls sitting up to see Lorna and Lagoona laughing at her reaction.

"Nice one mate." Lagoona said as the two water ghouls high fived.

As Kai and Gwen were sitting down Jinafire walks over.

"Popcorn?" Jinafire offers but when they reached over all they saw were kernels.

"Uh Jinafire?" Kai asks.

Smiling Jinafire breathed fire popping all the kernels with ease.

"Ooh freshly popped." Gwen smiles.

Gob had a handful of snacks and as he sat them down to take his seat Kevin moved in and swiped two bags of popcorn when he wasn't looking. "Gob?" Gob said not sure where the popcorn went when Toralei took two of his drinks. "GOB?!"

Behind him, Kevin and Toralei laugh as they enjoyed their free snacks.

As Drake got his popcorn and a can of soda he looked around for a place to sit when he noticed a spot by Draculaura and he also saw spots by Frankie and Hope causing him to be nervous as he remembered the kiss Frankie gave him not too long ago not to mention all of Hope's constant flirting.

Needless to say, this was not something easy to figure out. Draculaura and Frankie were the first girls he ever met, they created Monster High together. When Draculaura admitted she liked him at Dance the Fright Away he really did have feelings for her, but when Hope came along and then the Baby Chills his love life had changed drastically.

Sighing he sat down in an open area when Julie and Ship sat next to him.

"So what's the movie?" Julie asks sipping her soda.

"Lord of the Rings: The Fellowship." Drake said when Julie giggled. "What's so funny?"

"No it's just the movie has people of different species working together for a common cause. Kinda like this school." Julie said causing Drake to smile.

"Hey yeah you're right." Drake chuckles.

"Alright students quiet down. The movie is about to begin." Rook said as Mary turned on the laptop, but just as the logo appeared a portal opened up right in the middle of the wall.

"Whoa, you didn't say this movie was in 3-D." Deuce said.

"It's not." Drake said as a figure exited the portal. "Hex give a path!"

Raising his staff Hex created a bridge for Drake to run over. Activating the watch he slams down on it and turns into Swampfire.

Leaping up Swampfire grabs the figure just as he walks out revealing him to be a man with black hair, a white lab coat, and goggles around his neck. This was Prof. Paradox.

"This school is private property. I'm gonna have to ask you to leave." Swampfire said as Prof. Paradox looks at him and smiles.

"Swampfire, now that takes me back or is it forward. It's so hard to tell anymore Drake. Have we met?" Paradox asks confusing him.

"How do you know my name?" Swampfire asks.

"Have we met YET I suppose the question was." Prof. Paradox said as Mary turned off the movie allowing Dracula, Harriet, Hope and Kevin to run over.

"Who are you? And how did you know where find us?" Dracula asks.

"Not where, when. Gumball?" Prof. Paradox asks taking out a bag.

"No thanks I'm good. Who are you? What's your name?" Swampfire asks.

"Hmm that slipped my mind several hundred years ago." Prof. Paradox said.

"Did he just say several hundred years ago?" Kevin asks.

"Did you just say—" Swampfire turns back only to see he was gone. "Hey."

"Forgive me, been awhile since a I had my favorite drink." Looking over they saw Prof. Paradox drinking a can of soda.

"What is he?" Frankie asks as she, Draculaura, Clawdeen, Cleo and Lagoona stood up.

"By the way has Animo dropped by yet?" Prof. Paradox asks getting their attention.

"Animo? I put that weirdo behind bars a long time ago." Swampfire said.

"Yes but not this Animo. This one is very different from the one you battled before." Prof. Paradox said.

"Different how?" Draculaura asks only to see Prof. Paradox was gone again.

"The dangerous kind of different." Prof. Paradox said appearing next to her startling her.

"How does he move this fast?" Ben asks when Prof. Paradox appeared next to him.

"It's called walking or perhaps strolling." Prof. Paradox said.

"What kind of magic is he using?" Hope asks as Hex stepped down with his staff.

"I've never read any kind of magic that allows a user to do this." Hex said as Prof. Paradox appears next to them.

"Because it's not magic, rather science." He said.

"So what are you then?" Swampfire asks turning back into Drake.

"I guess the preferred term is time traveler." Prof. Paradox said.

"Time traveler? That exists?" Julie asks.

"But time travel is impossible you could create so many paradoxes." Frankie said.

"Can you tell us what's going on Mr uh…Paradox?" Draculaura asks.

"Paradox? Yes I like that." He smiles.

"So what's going on about Animo and frankly how are you able to time travel?" Drake asks.

"Same old Drake Rogers. You're even more like yourself in the future. Which for obvious reasons I can't really tell you about." Paradox said.

"You want me to hurt him?" Kevin asks.

"Not yet." Cleo said.

"I'll tell you my story in a way you can understand. My story starts during one of my experiments having discovered special properties in quartz crystals I had received government funding to break a hole in the space-time continuum which would allow us to travel to past and future events." Paradox said.

"And it didn't go the way you planned?" Lagoona asks.

"No it didn't. Something went wrong and I was hurled into the Event Horizon. I must've spent 100 thousand years there, I didn't age, need to sleep, eat, I just existed." Paradox said.

"Doesn't sound very fun." Clawdeen said.

"At first I went mad, but after a few millennia that got boring and I went sane, very sane. I began to learn and now I have a complete understanding of the space-time continuum. Now I can travel anywhere and anywhen I want within reason." Paradox explains.

"So where's your time machine?" Harriet asks

"He doesn't have one, has a map." Drake realized.

"Exactly, I know where all the short cuts are." Paradox smiles.

"But that doesn't explain about Animo." Frankie said.

"That's easy. In the future Animo had been working on tech so he can come back in time to this school and defeat the one person who constantly gets in his way to stop him again and again." Prof. Paradox said walking right up to Drake. "You see Drake, Animo plans to use this his future abilities to kill you so you can't get in his way anymore." He declares shocking all the students and staff.

"Me?! He went through all this trouble just to get rid of me?" Drake asks.

"Yes, but lucky for you I beat him here so that I can explain everything." Prof. Paradox said.

"This is crazy." Drake said holding his head.

"How long do we have?" Draculaura asks as Paradox took out a pocket watch.

"If we do this right I'll take Animo back with me to the future and none of you will have to worry." Prof. Paradox said before walking up to Draculaura and handed her a folded-up piece of paper. "Wait an hour and take the people on that paper to that location."

"Wait what are you gonna do?" Draculaura asks.

"Catch up with a good friend." Prof. Paradox said patting Drake on the shoulder. "Come along Drake walk with me."

Drake was nervous at first, but if he knew a plan to keep Animo from killing him he best listen.

* * *

Walking a few miles away from the school, Paradox sits down on a rock and sighs.

"Ah nothing like a calm peaceful night before a battle." Paradox said.

"Uh Paradox I'm not sure what's going on. I mean I don't get this whole time travel thing I mean I can barely figure out what girl or ghoul I like." Drake said causing Paradox to chuckle.

"Oh Drake, no matter when I see your love life never fails to amuse me." Paradox smiles.

"Gee glad I can be of some entertainment." Drake mutters.

"Look I'm not one to speak of romance. I haven't had a date in over a hundred thousand years, but you are looking at this whole thing from the wrong perspective." Paradox said.

"What do you mean?" Drake asks.

"Your looking at your romantic situation from a human perspective but you are not a normal human you are surrounded by monsters, aliens even a few mages. You're not seeing the big picture. To find the answer sometimes you need to look through another perspective." Paradox said.

"Wow, that's really good advice. Thanks." Drake said.

"Anytime old friend." Paradox said as he took out his pocket watch and stood up. "Brace yourself, here he comes."

"What?" Drake said as a portal opens in front of him and Animo steps out.

"Rogers, long time no see." Animo grins.

"Animo? Whoa time has not been kind to you." Drake said.

"That's because of you! Drake Rogers, the Great Unifier!" Animo declared.

"The Great Unifier?" Drake said wondering how he got that title.

"I hope you're ready because I am gonna destroy everything you love startng with your school!" Animo declares before looking around realizing where he was. "Wait, where's Monster High?"

"It appears you got the when right, just not the where." Paradox said walking into view.

"You!" Animo growls.

"You locked onto Drake's location but unfortunately for you I moved his location." Paradox smirks.

"Grr. No matter I'll deal with you myself!" Animo said swinging a fist.

Going for the watch Drake slams down on it turning into Rath who caught his fist.

"Let me tell you something Monkey Animo, no and I mean no tries to kill Rath and gets away with it!" Rath yells pushing back knocking Animo down into a small canyon before Rath jumped after him.

Landing down on a ledge Rath looks around for any sign of Animo when suddenly something grabs his leg. Looking down Rath yelps as Animo yanks him down and slams him against the cliff.

"You can't beat me!" Animo said throwing Rath onto the ground and diving down.

Rolling out of the way Rath dodges the attack before punching Animo in the chest knocking him back.

Roaring Rath tackles Animo smashing him against the rock wall but just as Rath threw a punch Animo moves his head out of the way and grabs Rath before turning him around and smashed him against the wall.

Payback she truly is the worst." Animo said punching Rath again and again into the wall.

When the assault finished, Rath drops to his knees and turns back into Drake.

"I have waited years for this moment." Animo grins ready to finish him off when suddenly Draculaura in her bat form flew in and scratched the glass covering his face. "AH! Hey not the glass!"

As Draculaura flew back roots shot out of the ground tying him up.

"Looks like you might have to wait a little longer." Looking up Animo said Venus glaring down at him before Kevin touched the cliffs and his body turned to stone and punched Animo knocking him to the ground.

Landing down Draculaura turns back into a vampire as Kevin and Venus landed next to him.

"I take it this is what Paradox's note said?" Drake assumes.

"Not just that." Draculaura said when Paradox and Jinafire walk over.

As Animo stands up Jinafire breathed fire creating a wall in between them.

"You didn't do half bad." Paradox said helping Drake up.

"Still wasn't enough." Drake groans.

"Remember what I said, sometimes you need to look at things from another perspective." Paradox reminds.

Drake looks around and when he gets a closer look at Animo he knew what he had to do. Openig the watch Drake fidgeted around before slamming down on it and turning into Ditto.

"Hey Animo!" Ditto calls out as Ditto made 6 copies of himself. "You want me? Come and get me!"

Roaring Animo runs after Ditto but the 6 of them ran down the canyon dodging rocks and branches which Animo plowed through.

Upon reaching a dead-end 4 Ditto turn to see Animo glaring them down.

"Got you now." Animo said.

"Actually, we got you." Ditto said as the other two jump down from above and started pulling at the jar Animo's head was in.

"What?! No get off me!" Animo said trying to shake him off but the two Ditto ripped the jar off causing the Gorilla body to shut down and fall to the ground.

"Aw did the bad scientist lose his head?" Ditto asks looking at the head in the jar.

"I hate you so much." Animo growls.

* * *

Back at Monster High, Paradox opens a portal and Kevin threw the Gorilla body into it while Paradox picks up Animo's head.

"Don't worry I'll see to it that your old cell is the way you left it." Paradox said before throwing it into the portal.

"Thanks for all your help." Drake said walking up to him.

"Of course, Drake after all you once said whether you're human, monster or even alien, you can always count on friends to help you when times are tough." Paradox smiles.

"Sounds like something you would say." Draculaura giggles.

"I hope you'll take what I said earlier into consideration." Paradox said.

"I will Paradox. Will I ever see you again?" Drake asks.

"Of course you will Drake, the only question is when we'll see each other again." Paradox smiles before pulling out his bag. "Last chance for a gumball. Take it, it'll calm your nerves."

Smiling Drake reached in and took one.

"Farewell Drake." Paradox said before disappearing.

After all that craziness, everyone had decided to go to bed.

Walking to his room he past by the Library when he remembered the advice Paradox gave him.

Opening the door, Drake walks in and sees Hex meditating in the middle of the room.

"Hey Hex." Drake said.

"What is it?" Hex asks.

"Nothing just browsing for a book to read." Drake said looking around.

"Very well. Just don't make too much noise." Hex said as Drake looked around the room when he noticed a red book and opened it.

"All monsters are different in many ways but they are also similar. One similarity is that they do not bind themselves to a relationship where each has only one spouse. If multiple monsters have feelings for the same person a platonic relationship can be created assuming that the receiving end's feelings for them are mutual." Drake read as he paused remembering the times Draculaura and Frankie kissed him and confessed their love for him.

"This has been a wild and confusing day." Drake groans putting the book back before pulling out the gumball Paradox gave him and ate it. "Hmm what do you know I do feel a little calmer."


	24. Omni-Trackers

**Chapter 24: Omni-Trackers**

 **Hey everyone I'm back with a new chapter. To rileystack12 I will have them go to Rook's planet but give me a little time to work everything out. I thought before I really start bringing in characters I should do this one. Also I am happy to announce that this story now has over 200 followers! Thank you all so much for your support. I hope you like what I have planned. Please Review and Enjoy.**

In the hallway, Draculaura opened her locker to see herself in a mirror but since she was a vampire you couldn't see her reflection.

"Webby." Draculaura said calling her pet who lowered down on a web. "All good?" She asks and Webby gave her a thumbs up when Clawdeen walked over.

"Draculaura I think I finally got it down." Clawdeen said as Draculaura walks over and the two of them did a secret handshake.

"Wow Clawdeen you might be the only werewolf in the world that can do a vampire handshake." Draculaura said as the bell rang.

"Come on ghoul, we're gonna be late for Monster History." Clawdeen said.

* * *

In the classroom, Kevin hooked up the cube he got from Vulkanus to a few wires and then to a laptop.

"Okay Frankie, let her rip." Kevin said as Frankie typed furiously and the cube started to glow as a map of the town appeared on the screen and Frankie saw many red dots indicating monsters all at Monster High.

"Is that the whole school?" Frankie asks as she zoomed out to see a map of the town. "Voltagous this is gonna be so much easier."

"Yes it is." Kevin smirks when Drake walked in.

"Hey guys." Drake said getting their attention.

"Drake you gotta check this out." Frankie said as Drake walked over. "Look at all the Monsters that Kevin's tech found."

"Oh man." Drake said amazed.

"Am I awesome or what?" Kevin asks.

"Not gonna deny it, great job Kevin." Drake admits.

"And that's just on Frankie's laptop, wait until I hook this baby up to something bigger." Kevin said picking up the cube when Draculaura and Clawdeen walked in.

"Draculaura, Clawdeen over here." Frankie said gesturing to them.

Smiling the two of them walk over and Clawdeen noticed the cube in Kevin's hands.

"What do you have their Kevin?" Clawdeen asks.

"Something awesome." Kevin said as Dracula flew in and changed back to normal.

"Hello class, I trust you all did your reading assignment on prominent Vampire Families throughout history?" Dracula asks.

"Uh Mr. Dracula I couldn't do the reading because I accidentally took Deuce's history book by mistake." Raythe said.

"Oh uh yeah and I took Raythe's book." Deuce said as they swapped books.

"I just didn't do it." Kevin shrugs not bothering to come up with an excuse causing Dracula to sigh.

"Those of you who did do the reading should be up to speed on the royal VanBat Family." Dracula said as a painting of a family of vampires appeared.

"I can't imagine what it must be like to be part of such a powerful family." Lagoona said.

"Speaking as a royal heiress I can tell you it's pretty great. People do whatever you want, give you presents, I highly recommend it." Cleo said.

"Sadly, I don't think many of us can experience that kind of life Cleo." Drake smirks.

"Uh Dad I mean Mr. Dracula. Vampires live for over thousands of years wouldn't that mean members of the VanBat family could still be around?" Draculaura asks.

"Excellent question but the VanBat family all but vanished when humans arrived in Transylvania." Dracula said.

"What about these rumors of the secret VanBat Princess?" Clawdeen asks looking in her book.

"I believe they were just that, rumors. If there was a VanBat Princess somewhere I'm sure we would know about it." Dracula said.

"We could use the Mapalogue to find her." Draculaura said.

"Actually no you can't because you would need a first name to use it and no one knows the VanBat Princesses' name." Dracula said.

Draculaura frowns wishing there was a way to figure out if the rumors weren't just rumors.

* * *

That night, Draculaura was in her room with Daimen and Webby sleeping in a little hammock together as she flipped through her book.

"I've got it." Draculaura said taking out the mapalogue. "VanBat lost Princess Exto—"

"Where do you think you're teleporting to at this time of night?" Dracula asks stopping her.

"The Creepateria for uh a smoothie. Teleporting is so much faster than walking." Draculaura said nervously.

"Nice try, Drake's the one who likes smoothies." Dracula said.

"Alright fine, I was going to go look for the VanBat Princess." Draculaura admits.

"And how do you plan to do that? It won't work without a name." Dracula said.

"Not true. I found out if you know a few things about the monster like that she's a vampire and a princess the mapalogue will teleport me someplace close to the princess." Draculaura explains.

"Someplace close?" Dracula asks.

"Closeish." Draculaura cringed.

"So in other words you have no idea where you'll be going." Dracula assumes.

"Yeah no clue." Draculaura sighs in defeat.

"Draculaura you are my daughter and the fright of my life but I cannot have you go to mysterious locations all on your own." Dracula said before walking away.

"Then I won't go by myself." Draculaura said getting an idea.

* * *

The next day in the library, Kevin was putting down multiple boxes filled with tech while Dracula watched.

"I'm telling you we don't need all this stuff." Dracula said.

"Look Drac books may have been great when you were young but it's the 21st century. Time to get on board." Kevin said taking out a computer screen.

"Face it Kevin, he's too old school to try something new." Hope said getting their attention.

"How old do you think I am?" Dracula asks.

"Oh I don't know how to use a phone so I have to write letters bleh bleh bleh." Hope said mimicking Dracula causing Kevin to laugh.

"I don't say bleh bleh bleh." Dracula said annoyed.

"Sounds like something you would say." Kevin smirks.

Dracula groans when he turns around to see Draculaura, Drake, Cleo, Frankie, Clawdeen and Lagoona causing him to jump back startled.

"What is this? Why are you smiling?" Dracula asks.

"You said I couldn't look for the VanBat princess alone. Well as you can see I'm not alone anymore." Draculaura gestures. "Do the smiles again."

"Draculaura." Dracula glares.

"Dad this is a team of most talented people I know. Frankie's got the brains, Lagoona amazingly athletic, Clawdeen's fierce and determined, Drake's quick and adaptable and —"

"And I'm all those things and me." Cleo finishes.

"She forgot humble too." Kevin smirks.

"Dad do you remember what life was like before we invented Monster High? All day I spent cooped up in my room with no one else. This princess is probably just like me. She deserves to know that there is a place that she can belong." Draculaura said.

"Ooh she's good." Cleo said.

"We may have practiced this a few times." Drake smirks.

"Do you all promise to look out for each other?" Dracula asks.

"Yes." They all said.

"Do you all promise to wear helmets, lifejackets, and sunscreen when appropriate?" Dracula asks.

"Yes." All of them said with less enthusiasm.

"Okay you can go." Dracula said.

"Yes!" All of them cheer when Hex shushes them. "Yes." All of them said quietly.

"But first, we do research." Dracula said.

"Huh?" All of them said losing their excitement.

"Hey I just said you can go be a little excited about the research." Dracula said.

"Yaay research." All of them mumble.

"Boy I should come to the library more often, lots of funny stuff to watch." Kevin said as Dracula grabbed some binders.

"This has everything you need to know about the VanBat family. Since the family resided in Transylvania for centuries so that's probably where you will go, but be warned you could be anywhere any questions?" Dracula asks.

"Does rescuing lost monsters count as extra credit?" Cleo asks.

"If it does, I would like to join as well." Hope said.

"Me too, I'll do anything if it means getting out of Art class." Kevin agrees but Dracula ignores them.

"Uh I'll leave you in charge of this." Dracula said handing the mapalouge to Draculaura.

Holding out all of them reached out and touched it.

"VanBat lost princess, Exto Monstrum." Draculaura said as the 6 of them teleported away.

* * *

In Transylvania, they appeared in the air and landed on their legs but wobbled before falling down.

"At least we no longer hit out heads on the ground." Drake groans.

"That is an improvement." Lagoona agrees.

"It worked, there must be a VanBat Princess in there." Draculaura said as Drake knocked on the door.

"Hello Princess VanBat?" Clawdeen calls out.

"Maybe no one lives here anymore." Drake said.

"No, this castle definitely belonged to the VanBats. Look." Frankie said pointing to the door where a strange logo was.

"Uh what are we looking at?" Clawdeen asks.

"On the door, that's the VanBat family crest or part of it. It was in Mr. Dracula's binder, didn't any of you read them?" Frankie asks.

"I skimmed it." Cleo said as Frankie traced the other half of the logo on the door making it open.

"Oh thanks dad." Draculaura said wishing she had read more.

Opening the watch, Drake fiddles with it. "If it's a vampire I bet Whampire will be a great help in finding her." Drake said slamming down on it but ends up turning into Heatblast. "Ugh stupid watch."

"Okay we better make sure Heatblast doesn't touch anything." Lagoona cringed.

"How about a light?" Frankie said as Heatblast made a flame in his hand and walked forward lighting the way for them.

"Look at this place. It's like going back in time to a different century." Lagoona said.

"I don't know Draculaura, it looks like no one has lived here for years." Clawdeen said.

"But the VanBats must've lived here at some point. Maybe we can find a clue about where they've gone." Draculaura said.

As they looked around Cleo walked over to a couch and sat down on it before noticing a handbag.

"Hey ghouls take a look at this." Cleo said getting their attention.

"That bag looks great Cleo but is now really the time to be accessorizing?" Clawdeen asks.

"This bag is from last season. I know I have five." Cleo said.

"That means someone does live here." Heatblast said when a trapdoor opens under Cleo and she falls through.

"Cleo!" All of them gasp.

"We have to find out where this thing goes." Frankie said when the door opens to reveal Cleo.

"It goes outside. It's a slide that sent me back outside of the castle. Keep your eyes out for more trapDOORS!" Cleo screams falling through another and walking back to the front. "Okay this is getting old."

"Lookout!" Heatblast said as he jumped over a trapdoor.

"They're everywhere! Quick to the front!" Lagoona said as Heatblast shot flames at the ground launching him into the air and landing by the front door.

As Clawdeen and Draculara ran to the front they both changed into their wolf and bat forms to avoid all the traps.

Lagoona uses her speed and runs past the trapdoors while Frankie struggled to keep up.

"Someone clearly does not want us to be here." Frankie said.

"That makes no sense, I'm welcome everywhere I go." Cleo said when Heatblast noticed a painting.

"Hey ghouls check this out." Heatblast said as they saw it was a painting of a vampire girl with purple skin.

"Wonder if that's the ghoul we're looking for." Lagoona said.

As Clawdeen looks around she noticed a bat hanging upside down nearby. "Draculaura let's do that vampire handshake."

"Right now?" Draculaura asks.

"Trust me." Clawdeen nods.

From above the bat watches as they did the handshake and immediately flies down before turning into the ghoul from the painting. This was Fangelica.

"Only Vampires know how to do that. How did you learn it?" She asks.

"Because my ghoul friend is a vampire." Clawdeen smiles.

"Wait you're friends with a werewolf? How is that possible?" Fangelica asks.

"Well that's how things are at Monster High." Draculaura said.

"Monster High?" Fangelica asks.

"Imagine a place where monsters of many kinds are together under one roof." Frankie said.

"Everyone is welcome at Monster High." Lagoona said as Heatblast's logo started to beep.

"Whether you're a monster." Heatblast said before turning back into Drake. "Or a human."

Fangelica gasps in fear before hiding behind Draculaura in fear.

"Hey it's okay, he won't hurt you." Draculaura said.

"But he's a human." Fangelica said.

"Yes he is, we have a few humans at Monster High too." Frankie said.

"Things are different now, we're all learning to live together." Lagoona said.

"I've been on my own for so long." Fangelica said nervously.

"We know, I've been where you've been before you don't have to be alone anymore." Draculaura said.

"What do you say? Want to come to our school?" Drake asks.

"This Monster High sounds amazing." She smiles.

"What's your name?" Drake asks.

"My name is Fangelica."

"Well Fangelica welcome to Monster High." Draculaura smiles taking out the mapalouge.

* * *

Back at Monster High, Fangelica was opening her locker when she tried to look at herself in the mirror. "Hey Webby?" She calls out and the spider gives her the thumbs up before she walked to class.

"Looks like the new ghoul is fitting in great." Frankie said.

"She's been happy all week." Drake said.

"I can't thank you all enough for all your help." Draculaura said.

"It's what we do." Clawdeen said.

"I just wish we could do this more often." Lagoona said.

"Well that's the thing, after helping Fangelica I realized what if there are other lost monsters out there that could use our help." Draculaura said.

"Why limit ourselves to just monsters?" Drake said getting their attention. "Look around, this school has humans, monsters and aliens what if we tried helping all of them who are lost?" Drake suggests.

"Ooh I love it. A special team created to bringing all three together. We'll need a name and a theme song and cool action poses." Cleo said.

"Anyone have a good name?" Clawdeen asks.

"I was gonna say Ghoul Squad, but Drake's not a ghoul." Draculaura said.

"No he is not." Frankie said causing them all to laugh.

Pausing to think Drake looks at the Omnitrix and gets an idea. "How about the Omni-Trackers?"

"Omni-Trackers?" Frankie asks.

"This whole thing started when I found the Omnitrix and using it we've helped track down all kinds of people and bring them to this school." Drake explains.

"Omni-Trackers…I like it." Draculaura said.

"Now all we need is a theme song." Cleo smiles.

"Cleo." All of them said.

"I'm serious, think about it." Cleo said.


End file.
